Hidden Hearts: the Meeting of two Hearts Part 1
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: A girl watched from her room as a prisoner of her evil uncle, until one day a boy, who was adopted into her family saved her, 9 years later she must save him. Part 1 of 4 AU
1. The Two Meet

**Hidden Hearts: the Meeting of two Hearts Part 1**

I wrote this about 2 years ago, and haven't brought it out until now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I not own any of the characters if you would please note that this story is all for fun and to expand something of everyone who reads it, mainly imaginations and also to have fun with it. I also did not ask to use these characters for this story; it has all owned and copyrighted by other people

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mostly about the time of Seto and Mokuba, back when they were living with Gosaburo Kaiba. For those of you that have seen the Virtual arc know what I am talking about, you know the moment Mokuba saved Seto in a special brotherly way. How Mokuba gave his big brother inspiration to work hard and take over Kaiba Corp. I have changed it a little, but you will see please enjoy my very first fan fiction ever written but not published until now. Most of these chapters do flashbacks sadly I didn't note were one ends however I always say where they begin. ENJOY

I will be following the anime some of the Manga from the series and the English character names, easier on my computer and hands also one last thing this is an alternate universe so there will be changes on how Seto gets his dragon but you will have to read and find out. I have also added some new characters to the story, Gosaburo's brother Jake, Pegasus dead wife's Sister Ann, and two girls; I will let everyone figure out the rest. ENJOY

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Two Meet **

Nine Years ago

It was a sunny day at the Kaiba Mansion where a black limo pulled up to a tall black spiked gate. Hobson, a butler also a small fat man, stepped out to open the door and welcome the two boys to their new home.

The tallest boy was, Seto, followed by a smaller boy, Mokuba. A figure watched as their things were unpacked from the limo, and as the figure watched, she saw that one was about the same age as her dead cousin, which she had been the soul responsible for his so-called, "freak accident." The figure was a girl around the age of 12, tall, skinny, sky blue hair that went down to the middle of her back; she was wearing a navy color skirt and a small black blouse.

As she watched, she did not notice her evil uncle looming behind her, "WHAT do you think your doing?" he suddenly spoke, causing the girl to jump. "Nothing, Uncle Gosaburo," she replied, "Just watching Hobson brings in my new step cousins up to the mansion. You are probably going to tell me to forget socializing with the tall one and the short one is just a leverage, to make the older one work. Yes, I know stay away from them and will not let them know that I exist, I promise Uncle. I will like a ghost," she answered before her uncle spook.

She knew her Uncle well enough by now to follow his orders and that being she had just been raised by him for the last 6 years, she knew almost everything he was going to say to her before he said it. Gosaburo Kaiba then walked out of the room without so much as a nod to the girl and just a "hump," sound came from him and he shut the door

Nine years later Present Day

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk thinking about how to get Kaiba Corp. stock back up to where it was before he first lost to Yugi three years before, and then a few months later at his Battle City tournament. Just then, the door busted open with Mokuba running in with a letter in hand.

"Big brother I got a letter for you," he said, "And you won't believe who it is from," Seto sat up in his chair and looked at his little brother with surprise but keeping his emotions from showing, who would send him a letter when most mail was in boxes now and the use of email was very frequent. "Ok Mokuba, who is the letter from?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't open it yet, but I want you to figure it out, I though I let you read it since it is addressed to both of us." Seto then took the letter out of his teenage brother's hand and opened it, Seto looked at the writing on the envelope he could almost recognize it but the name slipped his mind, as he began to read the letter.

Nine years before

The girl stood in her room watching through the large window and hoping to see something interesting, when a noise came from the front door. She knew that Hobson had finished with the boys' belongings and now they were getting a tour of the Kaiba Corp mansion. She quickly jumped into a pair of shorts for she had been wearing a skirt and sat on her bed.

She knew that making a sound to bring attention to her room and bring her uncle to come up. She sat there waiting in the quiet space until she heard a small voice asked Hobson in the hallway. "What does that room have?" the young Mokuba asked. Hobson then answered, "Nothing important to you Young Master Mokuba, just a room with an extra bed and space nothing important, this house is full of rooms like that." The girl who was now lying down on her bed thought to herself.

'_Yeah right nothing in here but me, why does my uncle have to do this to me. I have two uncles and yet this one just locks me in my room without a care and now I have two cousins that don't know I even exist, this is prefect, I wish my sister was here to take care of me, I would have to put up with him so much if she were here,' _thought the girl.

Mokuba's tour with Hobson then continued as the girl listened to them walk down the hall.

Present time

Seto began to read aloud to his brother,

**_Dear Seto and Mokuba, _**

**_It is your step cousin, the one that was in hiding remember. I though I let you know that things are going well for me, I am now VP of a company that you will not be surprised to find. My uncle has let me in on it and I have started to work on some new games, I though I let you two see them for your selves if you could come, I heard through the grape vine, (friends) that the company my sister and I handed you is going down. I thought it was about time the four of us meet up again. I have some other news as well Sara is getting married and the nice part is she wants Mokuba in the wedding and we were wondering if we could barrow him. I know you, Seto, hate weddings and I would probably feel better if you did not show... _**

Seto put down the letter and scoffed at what he just read, "How dare she say that she would "feel better if I didn't come,"" Mokuba looked at his brother with puzzled, thoughts of why did she feel better that his big brother did not come to the wedding then, Mokuba, knew who wrote the letter and then remembered why. "Seto why don't you just show up with me?" he asked. Seto turned to Mokuba realizing that he just said that aloud, "Never mind bro," he answered.

Seto then picked up the letter and began to read again.

…**_Even though knowing you for the past nine years you are probably not going to let your brother out of sight not to mention what happened last time you put him on his own. In addition, yes my uncle that kidnapped him three years ago will be at the wedding so, if you want to pick a fight with him do so but not in front of Sara or she will kill you on the spot. I know because I had it out with him last time I saw him for what he did to you and Moky and let me say that I was the one in my room and Sara held the key._**

Flashback

The girl sat there on her bed, now it was getting dark and the light from the sun was going away. The girl got up and opened her door, being as quiet as she could she walked pasted the office door, which was cracked open, and she listened to the tutor inside.

"The train leaves form station1 at 6:35am and arrives at station 2 at 7:30pm what was the amount of time did it take to get to station 1 to station 2?" the man asked. Just then she heard Hobson's voice "I am sorry to interrupt your lesson but Young Master Seto seems to be more worried about the back of his eye lids then your lesson." With that, the girl heard an "Uh" sound come from the room and the boy at the desk with a pile of textbooks, the same books that her former living cousin was always hiding behind to show he was working when really playing with some small toy.

The girl continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs when she heard someone approaching, it sounded like a little boy. As quickly as she could through herself behind a suite of armor, that stood in the hall. The hall was dark except from the light coming from the crack in the office door. Mokuba then walked right by the girl without even noticing her. The girl let out a sigh of relief when the boy disappeared from her view, "That was close," she said to herself, and hurried down the stairs.

She reached the kitchen in time to hear what was to be served, "salads for the boys and a giant stake for Gosaburo," The girl then busted in and said "and what will the niece be getting to eat or does she have to start starving?" The kitchen cooks laughed at the girl.

"You don't get to starve, little one, your food tonight is whatever you want it to be and to warn you not to eat to much for your uncle will find out," said a kind voice behind her, a young woman, the head cook to be exact, was standing behind the girl having a little New York accent. "Just eat quick Miss Kaiba your uncle will be down with the boys any minute and we heard that he doesn't want them to know about you."

The girl quickly went for the fruit basket because it was fresh and ready to go and not to mention her favorite things were in it to eat apples, grapes, oranges, and her most favorite of all fresh peaches. Just as she was about to go out the door Hobson come in the dining room with the two boys. The girl quickly ran back into the kitchen hoping not to bring attention to the door, which she just exited and re-entered.

The sound of Gosaburo voice let her know that he was now in the dining room ordering the boys to sit down and Hobson to get the food, the girl waited patiently. The girl quickly moved away from the door and headed to table for the cooks to eat. The head cook noticed that she was not going to be leaving any time soon so she finished with what she was doing and came over to the girl who was not digging into her basket of fruits.

"I take it you weren't fast enough to get through your uncle's dinning room?" she asked, the girl, who then raised her head and nodded. The cook sat down, with her, "you know you don't have to stay here forever?" The girl looked up and stared into the face of the cook, "My sister is the one who put me here and she will be back for me when she has enough money to get me away from my evil uncle, you're under paid why you stay?" The cook laughed, "I stay because I need the money and besides I have a sister to take care of too."

The girl then laughed, "You always crack me up Liz, and you are the only real friend I have in this place for now." The cook looked back at the girl "you know if you're not careful your uncle will hear you and fire me." The girl knew that the she could not have any friends with the staff because they would protect her when the time came, but since no one really said anything, the girl was the one who had to make sure her uncle never over heard.

The girl waited until the plates brought into the kitchen and Hobson spotted her. "What are you doing down here Miss Kaiba I though you were suppose to be in your room." The girl looked at him then answered, "I wasn't seen by the boys if that is what you're getting at. I came down here before dinner and I am waiting for them to leave the dinning room so that I can use the stairs that are next to the door and be unseen by anyone unless you want me to risk being seen by the two boys and my uncle becoming upset that I am known." Hobson then bowed to the girl and stepped out of the room without a word then returned moments later saying "all clear," and pointing the girl to the exit. The head cook, Liz watch the girl leave and gave Hobson a look that could kill.

As the girl ran up stairs as she heard a flop come from a room down the hall from her own thinking she should see if one of the boys was hurt, she quietly hurried to the door. Hearing the boy inside, "If I see one more textbook I think I am going to puke." The girl laughed to herself, she heard her cousin say the same thing once except she was the one with a textbook behind her back ready to show him when she was seven.

The girl was tempted to open the door and introduce herself but decided to stick to the orders she knew that her uncle gave even though she said them. The girl then returned to her room and changed into her nightclothes, crawled in to her bed and went to sleep, but before her eyes closed, she pulled out a small card, which her older sister had given her when they were kids, and said quietly. "With this blue eyes card I will see my sister again," then she put the card under her pillow and went to sleep.

Back in the Present

Seto was reading the letter to Mokuba.

_**The wedding is next month in Egypt; Sara says that she is going to have the service on an old ceremonial site were wedding used to take place around 5000 years ago. You know her she likes to do everything the old fashion way and at ancient sites. Anyways if you need more information or want to send me a reply just send the letter to the return address and I will make sure I get it, hope to see you there. **_

_**  
Sincerely **_

_**Alexandra K. Pegasus**_

Seto finished the letter then looked at his brother, then back at the letter. "Well Seto can we go?" Mokuba finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Can we?"

Kaiba shifted in his chair the though of seeing Alexandra again wasn't a great though but how ever he was eager to find out why she only wanted Mokuba at the wedding and not him.

"I don't see why you can't go Mokuba, but I am coming with you of course with Pegasus there I don't want him to use you against me again so, why not, I will have you write the letter to her," Seto replied. Mokuba ran out of the room so fast that Seto had not finished his sentence about what he was going to have him say, Kaiba just then laughed to himself, pulled out his deck, and looked at his three blue eyes white dragons.

Nine years ago

The girl awoke one morning to the sound of her alarm clock, even though she did not remember setting it, she turned it off and got dressed. She wore a long shirt and a white top but before she ran out the door, she listened for any footsteps coming down the hall, there were none. She then opened the door to find her uncle looking down at her, "Uncle!" she said surprised to see him. "We need to talk," he said holding something in his hand. Gosaburo stepped into the room. "What is it?" the girl asked.

"This" he said holding the piece of paper in his hand, "This is the latest information about Noah and the virtual world, and his world is falling apart were going to lose him if we don't hurry." The girl nodded, and put on a coat that hung in her closet. "Where do you think your going?" he asked in a roar. "I am going to the mainframe and go to see if I can restore Noah before it is too late, or do you want me to just hand over all the data I have collected and just give it you techies?" the girl answered.

"I don't need you to rush down there, yes I need the data, and besides I want you to do something else for me," Gosaburo answered. The girl looked surprised that her evil uncle would ask a favor from her, usually it was an order then a request. "What is it uncle?" she asked.

"I want you to get as close as you can to Seto," answered Gosaburo, the girl was shocked because she had been spending the last three weeks trying to stay out of sight of the new Kaiba brothers. "Why you want me close to him, Uncle?" she knew better then to ask but she though it would be wise to know what he wanted.

"I want you to find out what he has been up to the last few weeks and also what he been working on in his room, according to his brother a new invention of some type, I want you to check it out and report it to me, got it! Do not think that I am just going to have you come down for dinner one day and become all gushy with him, I want you to go out side to the limo make sure your not seen then Hobson will come out get in the limo and drive you to the airport. You will then just get out meet up with your sister and come back here no tricks got it."

Her uncle was very stern about this because Sara had once tried to take the girl away before but failed because, the girl had a broken rib. The girl nodded she wasn't going to try to escape this time she had no choice, her sister was going to be staying with them it would be hard for both the girl and Sara to escape together unless one was out already.

The girl did as she was told and snuck out to the limo while she was in the limo she watch Mokuba and Seto play soccer. The girl waited for Hobson who then so appeared as he was walking to the car he gave an order to Seto who then went back in to the Mansion as for Mokuba he was following Hobson. The girl did not know what to do if she went the front of the car she would be out of sight of Mokuba but also Hobson, if she stayed were she was Mokuba would know she did not come from the airport with her sister.

Hobson opened the door first, Miss Kaiba I have some one I would like you to meet, and he then pushed Mokuba into the car. The little boy was surprised to see the girl in the limo, this puzzled the girl, why would her uncle tell her to hide for weeks then just one day she is to meet her cousins face to face, she thought about meeting one before. The little boy spoke first, "Hi, I am Mokuba," as he sat down across from her. The girl said nothing for she didn't know what to say she had seen him for weeks and knew who he was but never to say a word to him and always wanting to say "hi" but couldn't.

Hobson took his seat next to Mokuba and signaled the driver to take them to the airport. The girl sat silent for most of the ride then she looked at Hobson, who gave her a look. Finally, the girl spoke up "nice to meet you Mokuba," she said, Hobson gave her a look of 'why are you taking so long to talk'.

"I am Alexandra" the girl finally spoke up. Hobson then gave a cough to signal that they were at the airport and Alexandra then proceeded to exit the limo, but before she did Hobson grabbed her arm, "No funny business this time and when you get back introduce your sister to him and greet your cousins. If you don't your uncle will have his way with you, and you know what that means." Alexandra nodded her head and then proceeded to exit the limo and meet her sister.

"Alec, is that you?" Alexandra turned around to see a young full figured woman standing in front of her coming out of the gate at the airport. The woman was tall, skinny, with a tan complication, and black hair that when down to her waist. "Sara," Alexandra shouted excitedly, jumping up and down waving to her older sister it seemed that time was slowing down and nothing else mattered , it seemed as it could have been a scene from a movie. "I though I never see you again sis," said Sara as she picked up her shorter sister and gave her a great hug. "I didn't know if our uncle had killed you or beat you to a pulp."

"Well" said Alexandra, "he kind of did shut me in my room for a while but I am ok. I am just glad to see you again, Sis." Sara and Alexandra held each other for a long time when Alexandra realized that her sister had put her down and they were out by the limo. Hobson stood there with the door open and Gosaburo was next to him. Alexandra then realized why Hobson asked Seto into the house, her Uncle wanted it to look like Alexandra had her own limo and that he could show off to Sara who of course did not buy it at all.

"Welcome back Sara, How was Egypt?" Gosaburo greeted her in his deep tone of voice as if already he was barking orders. Sara did not say anything but looked at Seto and now next to him Mokuba. "I see you now have two new sons, now Uncle, didn't think you would replace… ouch" before she could finish Alexandra elbow Sara in the ribs, smiled, and did the kill sign which was the in decks fingerer across the neck with all teeth bearing, this was the signal to end the discussion about their former cousin Noah.

A little boy, that who died in an accident involving Alexandra. "Sara I want you to ride with me, and Seto, Mokuba, you ride with your Cousin Alexandra and get to know each other better, and I have to talk to your cousin Sara in private." Sara gave a face of disgust towards her uncle clearly she did not want to go with him, but she looked at her sister Alec in the "what does he mean get to know your cousin?" if looks could talk.

"Alexandra, get in the limo with your Step Cousins now," barked Gosaburo Kaiba. Alexandra did so without hesitation she knew any mistake now could be punishable later.

In the limo, Seto sat next to Mokuba on the front side while Alexandra sat next to the doors. Mokuba spoke first, "Alexandra?" he started, "call me Alec," she said. "Alec" he said trying out the new name, "why haven't I seen you at the mansion before now, I didn't see the limo arrive and I didn't see you get in?" Alec did not know what to say just then Seto covered for her, "I saw her get in the car this morning, or Step father made her sneak in when you weren't looking Mokuba." Alec took in a deep breathe she did not realize that Seto might have seen her when she got in the limo, earlier that day. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me I know your uncle been hiding you from me and my brother." Seto then moved in his seat to let Mokuba lay on his shoulder.

Alec remained quiet, and looked out the window, out side, she saw the sky blue and clear she wished she could be anywhere but in that limo at least out side in the sun and with her sister. Seto then looked hard at the Alec, she seems to be distracted and he though that talking would bring her out of her trance. "Alec what are you thinking about I mean there must be something you want to talk to me about or else why would your uncle, my step dad put us all in the same limo."

"Seto, when you need to know something I will tell you. It is a small tradition with my uncle and sister, when she would come home from working in Egypt every summer. He would separate us every time, you wonder, why because I tried to run away a few years ago from my uncle you think what he does to you and Mokuba is bad wait till a few years from now it will get worse." She quickly spoke then turned her head towards the window.

Seto did not like the though it had accord to him that things between him and his stepfather would get bad but how bad he was now wondering. He though about it for a while and then before he could say anything the car came to a stop at the Mansion and the door opened and Alec stepped out. She waited a few minutes then met up with the limo with Gosaburo and Sara.

Gosaburo came out first followed by Sara, who was now looking at him with anger. Alec knew what the conversation had been about and did not want to ask her sister, it was the same every year Sara would come home then talk to Kaiba and he would tell her that the only way she would get Alec, away from him was if she was dead, Alec then turned and headed into the mansion.

Seto watched as she headed up the front stairs instead of the side stairs that lead to the hallway, where her room was, and shut the door behind her and jumped on to the bed and shut her eyes. A few minutes later, a knock came from the door it was Sara from the knock. Alec spoke "enter" Sara walked in she saw how bare Alec's room was now it had only the window door that lead out to the balcony with some thin blinds, a dresser, a tiny lamp, and a large bed, which Alec laid on with her hand behind her head. Sara sat down next to her sister. Alec's face hidden in the darkness but Sara knew she was crying.

"Hey kiddo, I know I can't take you out of this place, at least not yet any way I still trying to get the money," Sara said trying to comfort the crying child.

"I know your doing your best Sara but why you come back every year and with no hope for me to get out; I want to get away from here away from Gosaburo, Hobson and even the memories of Noah." Alec said in an upset voice.

"Alec I know you been shut up in your room for the last few weeks and now you can act like the rest of the family and finally be free to move around the mansion. I know you want to go to Egypt with me in a few weeks and I know that every year I say that I am going to be taking you with me but…," Alec began to sob louder now and Sara had to stop to cover her mouth.

"Look, if you don't get tough here soon, our Uncle is going to be up here giving you something to really cry about," Sara said swiftly. Alec pulled back her tears and then sat up and hugged her sister. "I know little dragon I know," said Sara. "I wish mom and dad were still alive to take care of us too," she added. "Red eyes, why do I have to stay here, why not our other uncle he is just as rich and he have a heart at least," Alec said.

"Max is still going through some tough times still after hearing about Mom's death he hasn't talked to me since we first tried to get away, look you have six more years here then you can come be with me in Egypt doing your favorite thing digging for thing ancient and mysterious.

"Red Eyes, Why can't I just go with you now, just jump over the wall into the water and swim… How come you have to go in a few weeks?" Alec was losing her strong side and losing control of her emotions again. "Alexandra P. Kaiba! You sit up right now and look at me, I will not leave you ever and don't forget the card I gave you, and you do still have it right?" Sara said trying to bring her sister down again. Sara took her sister in her arms again and hugged her tight then broke when Alec moved for her pillow.

"I have the card it is right here," Alec pulled out the card and handed it to Sara, the sisters looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Sara then reached into her pocket and pulled out two more cards.

"Here Little Dragon I got your card finally," Sara then handed Alec a card with a turtle like dragon called the Baby Meteor Dragon and the other card was the Red eyes Black Dragon. "I finally got Pegasus to make our cards well at least the one that is yours," Sara points to one of the cards, "and mine has always been this one." Sara continued, "I want you to keep the Baby Meteor Dragon card as, you can keep the Red Eyes for me, ok, and I will try to get you out of here soon, you just need to hang tough and don't let our Uncle intimidate you. You're strong, even stronger, then me, and that says a lot so cheer up I am here now and he won't do anything to you."

Alec looked up at her sister; she was puzzled, her sister said that she of all people was "stronger" then herself. Sara was going to be staying for a few weeks and Alec got herself out of her room with Sara as much as she could for the feeling that her uncle was just going to put her back in there after her sister left. Alec took walks on the grounds with Sara every day and enjoyed them greatly; because not one of her uncle bodyguards was around and they could go anywhere they wanted without any problems. The grove of trees in the back yard that hid the pond, the ballroom, the in door pool area or even the main hall and sit on the stairs.

One day Mokuba came running after them, Sara had taken time to talk to the boy since; he like Alec was shut up inside his room. "Sara, Alec, wait up I want to come with you," yelled the little boy as he ran down the stairs. Sara turned around from the door "ok," she said. Mokuba join Alec and Sara in their daily walk that day, the grounds mansion was big but the area around it was bigger, the backyard was the size of a whole block, which were about 100 arcs of land.

There was a grove of tall strong trees, and a large field behind that followed by a man made pond that was dirty and small, with a huge wall following behind. They walked until they came to the small back yard lake. Alec sat down and threw off her shoes, Sara just sat next to her and Mokuba sat down next to Alec, he wanted to get to know his cousin, Alec better since Seto told him she was going to be living with them and was not leaving with Sara.

They looked at the blue sky, Sara began pointing out clouds to Mokuba, he sat there amused by the clouds, and then he noticed a cloud that looked like the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Alec noticed as well. "Hey Alec, Do you know what that cloud looks like?" Mokuba said pointing to the cloud. "Yeah it looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of the coolest card ever; I think my Uncle Pegasus has all three plus one more floating about," Alec answered. Mokuba was shocked to find out that Alec and Sara both related to Max Million Pegasus; Sara had never brought him up in any of their conversations about Duel Monsters.

"I didn't know you two had another uncle," spoke Mokuba then looked at Sara who then nodded her head to agree with what Alec said. Sara then explained, "Max is the brother in law to our mother, so he would be our Uncle. Our Dad is the twin brother to Gosaburo; he was not as cruel hearted as his brother that is for sure. My Aunt Cecilia died just a few years after Pegasus married her, the same year in fact as our parents' death," she then points to her and Alec.

The mention of parents brought the though of Mokuba's parents to his head he missed his dad and wished he met his mother, and that they didn't die, but he still had Seto who was working hard to take care of him since they only had each other now.

Alec realized she hit a nerve when she and Sara brought up the subject of family, for she saw that Mokuba had a tear in his eye. Alec looked at him and brushed it away as it fell down his cheek. He looked up at her, "Don't you start crying. We are your family now and you do not have to worry, if Seto is, busy, you can always come and talk to me, and do not be letting anyone see you cry. Gosaburo will think he has won you by his power and don't let your brother either there is no reason to cry around here unless you have a good reason to and family around here is something we don't cry over."

Sara looked at her sister, for she had cried a few days before over the fact that she was not going to be going back with her to Egypt, and she cried for weeks when she found out that mom and dad were never coming back for them. They were now going to be with their cousins and Uncle. Alec put her arm around Mokuba and pulled him close, "look you can cry around me all you want, I cry a lot too and we have to be strong about it, ok," she said. Mokuba looked up at his step cousin who was now holding him. "And also, if you cry I won't tell anyone, ok not Seto, Gosaburo, nor Hobson." Mokuba gave a little laugh for the fact she mentioned Hobson, Sara did too.

A figure behind the trees was watching them and keeping an eye on his little brother, the figure then turned and walked away when Alec got up and put her shoes back on and the three began to walk back.

"Alec," Mokuba began to speak as they walked back toward the mansion, "Would you help me with something tomorrow?" Alec looked down at her cousin, "Anything," she replied, she wasn't going to be doing to much tomorrow anyways other then hanging out with Sara. "Well you teach me how to be a better chess player? Sara told me you're really good at it."

Alec shot a look at her sister, she did not like letting other people know about her days as Chess Champion of Domino City, back when she was six. "Sure Mokuba," she replied, the little boy smiled and began to skip ahead toward the mansion leaving Alec and Sara to watch. Then Alec shot at her sister "You didn't tell him that I used to play our Uncle did you?" Sara looked back at her and shook her head in a "no" motion. Alec let out a sigh of relief because she knew Seto was adopted when he beat Gosaburo in Chess, a feat that she had done as well, once and never again, for many reasons she had the cut on her leg to prove it.

"You'll do fine, just don't let him beat you too many times or he will figure it out what your doing," Sara shot back. "I won't you know I only let our Uncle win…" she trailed off. Alec remembered the time she did beat Gosaburo and a small pain in her ribs and leg reminded her, of how serve as her reminder for never winning again. Sara had witnessed the incident and looked at her sister. "He hasn't hit you again has he?" she looked at her sister, noticing that she was now holding her side in a way to show pain. Alec did not answer the question she gave Sara a look and a nod. "I know little Dragon," she answered padding Alec on the back gently.

They were now in site of the mansion and Mokuba was now standing on the steps as the girls came closer. Seto was sitting on the top step, waiting for his younger brother, who was now running to him, and Alec looked at the brothers she now had a choice at hand become friends with Seto or not following her uncle's orders this was now her decision to make.

"Hi, Seto what brings you out here?" Sara questionably asked for she knew her uncle kept him busy until late at night. "I came out to see where my brother was at; you have a problem with that Sara," he smirked.

"None," Sara answered, then turning to her sister, "Alec how much time have you spent with Seto since he got here?" Alec looked back at her sister, "not much since Uncle kept me locked in my room and you know him, "let us not tell anyone about this family for we hold the greatest empire in world,"" said Alec acting like her uncle, "or in my opinion the dumbest Corporation in the world," she then added.

Alec let out a laugh at the though of how foolish she would have looked if Gosaburo had just walked on to the porch then the thought of his anger scared her and she said nothing more. "You're lucky he is at work Alec," said Sara shaking her head. Alec looked back at her sister, and then the four of them proceeded in to the mansion. A small figure stood in the shadows of the porch and was listening to the children conversation, "we will see when the Master gets home, Alec," he spoke to himself.

Present Day

Kaiba was in his chair at Kaiba Corp. thinking about that moment when Sara and Alec were on the back porch of his stepfather's mansion. He brushed off the idea quickly by looking at his cards, he looked at the Blue Eyes card that was now at the bottom of the deck, and he looked into the eyes of the beast. A flash of 12 years old Alec came across his mind, but he quickly brushed that away before he could really focus on it. The two of them were not friends as much as family either, to two had very good reasons first was the fact she was Pegasus's niece, the second was she was one of two blood relatives to Gosaburo that were still living.

Flash back to nine years ago.

Later that night

Seto sat in his room working on a video game program to fit his favorite game of Duel monster when a sudden, 'flop' was head in the hall, he at first ignored it but the sound he heard afterward is what brought the noise to his attention. "Alec get your leg in front of you, gosh you're so heavy, I think next time you go unconscious I going to be the one covered in burses," said a voice. Seto got up from his table, which his computer sat, he noticed the time it was after midnight, near 1 am. He then headed toward the door, out to the hall.

"I am fine sis, just put me down," came the other voice which was Alec's but sounded like she was in pain or half asleep, Seto could not tell which. "You're not, ok, you are covered from head to toe in blood and the fact you think I am going to let him get away with this your dead wrong," the older voice spoke. "Sara I know your worried, but I deserved it," Alec admitted.

"YOU DON'T deserve any of it," said Sara. "Come on we'll wake Seto if you don't hurry." However, before the two of them could reach Alec's door, Seto opened his, "what are you two doing walking around this time of night?"

The hallway was dark but Seto could make out Sara, but could not see Alec, then he saw her hanging on Sara's side of her back like a bag. Sara turned to face Seto which is how he now saw Alec, "I am taking my sister to bed, don't worry about it Seto this is a family issue that doesn't concern you at all just my sister and her bad habits of sleep walking," Sara answered.

Seto then turned to head back into his room but before he did, he kept his door open enough to watch Alec and Sara. Sara opened the door of Alec's room and turned on the light, from what Seto could see Alec had blood on her right arm and her long hair covered her face to conceal something that was swelling. Seto then vowed to find the underlying cause of this, Sara was lying to him about something and he figured he knew what it was, Sara or Gosaburo, had did something to Alec.

The next morning at breakfast, Alec was not around, Sara told him and Mokuba that she was not feeling well and would not becoming down for awhile. Just then, the door opened and in walked Alec, strong and tall, her blue hair was covering the right side of her face and she was wearing long sleeves and pants. Her dress was unusual do to the plain fact that they would not be going outside today do to a summer storm coming in and the mansion always kept at a high enough temperature to wear shorts with a long leave shirt or short sleeve shirt with pants.

Gosaburo looked up, as his niece entered the which she then took up a seat next to him on his left so that her hair was covering the side which Seto and Mokuba were on and Sara sat across from her. Sara was shocked to see Alec enter the room at all compared to the mess she was last night, but Sara then noticed that her mouth was hanging open as Alec began to eat the cereal which was in front of her.

"I though you were not coming down this morning," said Sara trying to sound normal. Alec said nothing just continued to eat and keep her good left eye on her uncle who was watching her with great distinction. Alec after a few moments after stuffing some food in her mouth, "I wasn't feeling well when you came to check on me this morning. I fine now, just don't ask what I am doing today ok, I am going to back to my room and lay out the chess board to teach Mokuba to be a better chess player that he asked me to do for him yesterday."

That remark was more for Gosaburo then for Sara, who replied, "Ok, since you are not going to be going anywhere today then I should get some work done as well, and I have to leave for Egypt in a week." Gosaburo nodded his head and then proceeded towards the door of the dining room towards the main hall, which, he would then proceed to the front door, and off to work.

He stopped at the dinning room door and looked at Alec, with an evil smirk; he then looked at Seto and Mokuba. "I will see you all tonight then when I get home, and Alec," she turned completely in her chair to face him, "Yes, Uncle," she said. "I want you to do what I told you to do today after you're done with Mokuba lessons." Alec nodded then turned back toward Sara who then shook her head and mouthed the words "no." Gosaburo then turned and headed out the door, Sara got up and headed for the door in a rage, Alec caught her sister by the arm, and quietly whispered, and "Don't you dare go after him!"

Seto watched the two girls with surprise out of all the time Sara had been there at the mansion for a week and he had never seen the girl angrier. Sara pushed Alec's arm off her own. She then walked toward the door, towards the hall, Alec followed in hot pursuit. Seto looked at Mokuba and they too headed towards the door but they did not go through it but placed their ears on it.

"Uncle I need to talk to you," said Sara. The front door was open, "I don't have time to talk Sara, I am going to be late for work, I will talk to you when I get home," answered Gosaburo. "Yeah like you talked to Alec last night that was some smart thing to do," Sara shot back.

Alec's footsteps were in the echo of the room; they came over from the door, which Mokuba and Seto were listening. "Sara, do not get in…." Quickly Sara silenced her sister, "Alec, this is between me and our Uncle, stay out of it," Sara yelled. "Hurry up and say what you're going to say I am a busy man and Sara you know I don't like it when I am late," he roared.

"Gosaburo, I want to take my sister with me! Back to Egypt where I know you can't hurt her," Sara demanded. The boys kept there ears to the door but did not hear a sound, but of the door slamming. Seto and Mokuba then looked out Alec was on her knees looking at the door, Sara and Gosaburo were gone. Seto looked at Mokuba, "Bro, I want you to go back to the table I am going to go see what is going on." The little brother nodded and headed back to his seat.

Seto walked over to Alec who had both hands covering her face, "Alec?" She looked up her hair was still covering her right side of her face. "I am fine Seto," she said then as she began to get up, she fell down again, but before she hit the floor, he caught her and was holding her in his arms.

He looked down at her, with hair still covering the right part of her face he looked into her eye, "You sure," he said. The door slams and the moment was broken, Sara had come storming back into the mansion.

"Seto what the…" Sara began, and was interrupted, by Alec, "It's ok Red Eyes, I just fell down and Seto caught me, he was just helping me back to my feet, you know with my hurt leg and all," Alec spoke quickly. Sara was shocked she never heard her sister sound so clam about someone helping her before, and it was the first time Alec had ever called her by her nickname in the presence of another person.

Seto got Alec to her feet, stood her up, and headed towards the dinning room door he had to talk to Mokuba before he went to work with the tutors. "Seto," said Alec as he was about to go through the door, he turned "Yeah." "Thanks for catching me," she said. "It was nothing you just fell to the ground and you were lucky I was close by," he answered then walked out of room.

Sara picked up her sister and carried her up the stairs and into her room, a few hours later a knock came at the door. "Alec, Sara, it time for my chess lesson," came a little voice; down the hall Seto hearing, his little brother gave a small laugh as he worked on his math problems.

Sara opened the door, "Sorry Mokuba, Alec is resting she's not feeling too good." A frown fell on the boy's face, "can I at least talk to her, then if she is too tired to play?" Sara was now torn, she could not say no to Mokuba's sad face yet she could not let him see Alec the way she was currently. "Sara let Mokuba in I promised to teach him to be better at chess and I am going to," came Alec's voice from inside the room. Sara opened the door and let the little boy in, who was now with a big smile on his face.

Alec and Mokuba played chess under the close watch of Sara, who was sitting in the corner of the room keeping one eye on the two kids and the other on the window for her uncle's limo. A knock came at the door, Sara jumped to answer it, but Mokuba got to it first, "Hey Seto, want to come in?" Sara hearing that it was Seto jumped up, Alec who was on the bed resetting the chess game looked at her sister. "Sure," said Seto as he entered the room.

Seto had never been in Alec's room before; it was bare with a queen size bed, a large window door with a balcony, a chair that Sara had been sitting in, and a chest of dowers, which a lamp sat on the top that was lighting the dark room. "This is your room, I though my Step Dad was cheap but this is ridiculous" said Seto, his room was a lot better at least he had a desk and with a lamp and a couch also a computer to do papers which he also secretly used to create video games but kept having trouble with them. Alec's room was bigger then his but it lacked furniture. "You have a problem with my sister's room, Seto?" Sara asked.

"I am a simple person Seto," said Alec as she and Mokuba started another game of chess, "I like haven't really wanted much of anything, I just take what I need, use it, and I keep it at that, that is about it." Sara looked at her sister, she knew that the only reason Alec didn't asked anything more for her room was because of her uncle and the fact she was saying she was simple was out of the question.

"Alec, come on your not "simple," that just isn't true, is it?" asked Mokuba. Alec let out a laugh, "you caught me Mokuba, and I guess I can't hide much from you" Alec jumped up from the bed and headed under her bed and pulled out a large box, she then placed it on the bed. "Here," she said, in the box were some games, toys, even a few duel monster cards, but they were weak ones and common too, a small note book was in the box but it had a lock on it, and looked like a diary. Sara jumped at the diary and grabbed it first, "Alexandra! How in the world did you get this?" said Sara in a shock state.

The diary was old in brown leather with a belt around the cover and a tiny lock on it. It appeared to be ancient, do to the color of the pages. Seto looked at Alec who then explained, "It was our mom and dad's, when they died only a few items were left from the fire, and I manage to grab the diary."

Sara looked at the book, she then left the room leaving the book on the dresser, she returned a few minutes later with a key. "I though this would come in handy someday," she took the key and put it in the lock and turned the lock unlatched. "YES" said Sara as she opened the book, Seto, Mokuba, and Alec looked at each other then at Sara. Sara realized that she was jumping around the room and watched by her younger sister and her two-step cousins.

"I have been looking for this since Mom and Dad died, I though it was lost in the fire," said Sara looking at Alec. Alec looked down at the chessboard and was close to a checkmate with Mokuba, she did not look at her sister she knew it was a moment not to say anything at all. "You had it all this time, why did you not tell me?" Sara demanded. Alec made a move then looked at her sister with her hair still covering her right eye. "Why do you think I didn't tell you," Alec finally answered. Sara realized that the diary was to stay away from some one and she knew whom it was from the way Alec looked at her, the look was the same way that Pegasus looked at that moment.

Sara pictured her uncle Max standing at the tombstones of her parents and next to her mother's grave was her aunt who had died that year as well. The feeling of the rain hitting her head while she cried her eyes out and seeing Alec standing tall not letting one tear fall from her face standing next to Pegasus with a cold look in her eyes Gosaburo was standing by the limo in the back round.

Alec had been there when her aunt died that day who would have known that her mother and father would be gone only a few months later. Alec may had been five at the time but the images, still there locked in the little girl's mind. Sara came out of the flash of the past and realized that she had been just staring at Alec with a blank look, Mokuba was now looking at her, and Seto had taken a seat in the chair by the window looking out of it.

"Mom and Dad died in a fire about six years ago," spoke Alec, who started feeling as if she owed the boys an explanation. "Sara saved me but some how they couldn't save themselves, Sara tried to run back in after them but…" Alec stopped for a tear fell down Sara's face to the floor, which she was now looking. "I didn't save them when I knew I could have done it," Sara said in soft whisper. "We were in Egypt, mom and dad were Archeologists, I was having trouble trying to get to sleep when I smelled something burning," Sara paused she knew she had said too much she and Alec had made a promise to put that part of the past behind them. Alec decided to finish the story, "We were taken to our Uncle Pegasus who earlier that year lost Aunt Cecilia to an illness."

Mokuba was looking at the looking down at the chessboard and a single tear fell down his face and it landed on the board Alec wiped the next one off his face, he missed his parents but it was just him and Seto now like Alec and Sara they didn't have anyone either.

Alec looked at her sister who was looking at Mokuba, "Sorry shouldn't have opened old wounds," said Sara as she closed the book, and set it on the dresser. Seto had remained silent the whole time looking out the window, he had been looking out of it for the last hour not making a sound just watching as the rain drops began to fall on the balcony and hit the window.

Sara looked at her sister and walked out of the room leaving the two boys and Alec. Alec knew what her sister was going to do even though she knew that she would deny any of it, she knew that her sister was crying. Mokuba and Alec played two more games, and lost on propose. Seto stop looking at the window turned towards Alec and Mokuba.

"Are you going to keep letting my brother win?" Seto asked. Alec looked up at Seto; she could see that he knew she was going easy on the boy. "I only let him win the last two games, sometimes you have to let someone else win to learn something," Alec replied. "I know you beat my uncle to get here, and I still have the marks to prove it but, you should know something Seto, my Uncle is going to make you like him."

Mokuba was now paying attention to Alec and Seto; the two of them were in a silent staring contest. A knock at the door came, broke the two gazes, it was Hobson, "Miss Kaiba, is Master Seto and Master Mokuba in there with you?" Alec got off the bed and answered the door, "Yes Hobson there in here, is there something wrong?" Hobson nodded his head.

"I have orders from Master Gosaburo, he wants you to keep your distance from the boys till you get better," replied Hobson. Alec knew what this meant, Gosaburo though it might be safer to keep her away for a while to let her heal from the night before beatings. "Alright Hobson," she said, turning to Mokuba and Seto, "you heard the man my Uncle want you boys to keep your distance from me, I guess he thinks what I have is dangerous," Alec then let out a laugh along with Mokuba.

"Your funny sister, making a joke like that in front of Hobson when you know he is just going to tell our Uncle about it, like he did yesterday about you doing your impersonation of him," Sara announced. Stepping down the hall, dressed in her digging clothes, which were a black tee shirt, with brown shorts and a vest all looked dirty and were sopping wet.

"Been digging have we Miss Sara Kaiba?" said Hobson who looked over Sara, who then let out a sigh. "Yeah you could say that, out in the rain on a day like today for the last two hours making a surprise for Uncle Kaiba," Sara then began to walk towards her own room, which was three doors down from Alec's room. She turned just before entering, "Oh by the way Hobson," a smirk crossed her face, " I would let my dear Uncle know not to come in the front way, or else he will be finding some pot holes," she entered her room and shut the door.

Alec was laughing, but only on the inside, Sara was going to get it for sure. Seto and Mokuba left the room after further ushering from Hobson, to let "Miss Kaiba" get some rest, even though Alec knew that it would only be a matter of time before she and Sara were going to be marching down stairs to hear a lecture.

Mokuba then turned back as he and his brother as they were head to Seto's room, "Hey Alec, thanks for helping me with chess I had fun, thank you." Seto looked back at Alec who answered, "Your welcome Mokuba it was a pleasure to play against you." Mokuba stopped before heading into his older brother's room, "Alec can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Sure Mokuba," she answered.

He looked at Seto, who was watching Hobson head down the stairs. Mokuba ran towards Alec and whispered, "Can you call me Moky?" Alec nodded and patted the boy on the head and gently pushed him towards his brother who was waiting with the door open and chessboard in hand. Seto ushered his brother in and shut the door, Alec went back into her room and shut the door as well, jumped on to the bed, this was one of the happiest days of her life, but she then noticed the open book on the dresser.

Alec took the book and shut it and locked it back up, put it in the box and placed that back under her bed. Alec pulled out a box, which contained the cards of Baby Meteor Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and now the key to the diary. She placed it back under her three pillows and decided to take a small nap since in an about two hours before Gosaburo was going to be coming home and all hell was about to break lose on the Kaiba mansion.

Present Day

Seto was in the office thinking about that day which Mokuba became better at chess player, after that day of training. He was also looking at one of his three Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards. Mokuba then burst through the door again, holding a letter in hand. "I am done big brother, want to read it?" said the little 16 year old. Seto took the letter from his brother. "Na, why don't you read it to me," said Seto as he sat up in his chair pulled it into his desk, and set his deck down, and facing his little brother.

Mokuba begins to read:

**_Dear Alec_**

_**Seto and I will be at Sara's wedding, I would also like to say thank you for choosing me to be a part of it. We need details of exactly were it is at and when, please send a reply via email. You know Seto he does not like anything-old fashion mailboxes. **_

Kaiba let out a small laugh, he knew that Alec would get a kick out of that, the whole reason she probably sent the letter the old way was to upset him. He looked at his brother who had stopped reading the letter. "Something wrong Mokuba?" asked Seto. "Yeah, my letter doesn't seem to be right, I mean it short yet sweet but I want to tell her what has been going on lately too." Mokuba answered.

"Well," Seto said taking a deep breathe, "Let me guess you want me to write it, now." Mokuba nodded. "Well," Seto though, '_why not I mean it been a while since I talked to Alec and she did put me on the spot when she said I might not want to come and I could give her a piece of my mind when it comes to that spine less jackal Pegasus'._ "Ok Mokuba, I will do it but under one circumstance, the boy looked up. "You work on a better one for you, we will send two letters, and I will work on mine while you clean your room, deal!" Seto outstretched his hand across the desk towards his brother. Mokuba nodded and took his brother's hand and they shock on it.

Back Nine Years before.

That Night

As the thunder clasped and roared, nothing could blare out the sound of Gosaburo yelling at top volume. He and Sara were having a shouting debate and Alec was glad to be in her room at that moment. Sadly, Gosaburo was just down the hall, yelling with Sara's door since she locked it. In less then a week her sister would be gone, she be locked in her room, and her step cousins would think she went Egypt with her sister disappearing from them, when she would be right under their noses. Alec then sat up and checked her arm, which covered with rapping under her long sleeves to see if the cut had healed since the night before. Alec was glad Mokuba did not have to hear this, he and Seto decided to go to his room since it was on the other side of the mansion and they asked Alec to join them but she insisted on staying to follow her uncle's orders.

As Alec, laid there listening to the rain and her Uncle's yelling, she almost felt like the rain was singing to her, as if a calling, then she sat up and turned on the lamp since the room was almost completely dark. As Alec did so she remembered the book and jumped down to get it since she could not sleep she might as well read. Alec took the book and the key and opened it she set it down the lock to quickly seal the diary if Gosaburo came barging in, to yell at her for not stopping her sister or blaming her for the mess.

The first page completely written in her mother's handwriting

_**The Search for Hope**_

_**Date: May 29, 19—**_

The last part of the date was smudged out do to the condition the book was in which was good condition, but some of the pages had ink spots as if it was written with a feather pen.

_**I have spent the last two days helping my brother-in-law Max Pegasus continues to try to bring back the once forbidden shadow games. At least in a harmless way, not using monsters in people's minds, which is good for a start. Being that my husband and I are archeologists here in Egypt I beginning to wonder what toll it is taking on my daughter Sara, she had been out here for the last three days and well she seem to be a great worker but she doesn't realize what she is searching for. I hope my brother-in-law knows what he is doing; he is determined to bring my sister back I hope this is going to work. **_

_**However, my other daughter Alexandra has been enjoying her time with her cousin Noah at my brother-in-law's ranch in California. I just heard that she is riding horses and is enjoying it greatly, if only my husband could convince his brother to take Sara too. She would have had such a blast, but Noah and she are around the same age and since Sara is older, I guess he would not want to hang out with two girls. **_

Alec sat down the book; she remembered the time Noah and her went out riding horses, running through the field of the Oak Ranch. She also remembers being only five and learning to ride, but she was a natural, Alec though about her cousin it was hard to accept he was not going to be coming back at least not any time soon, physically. Alec sat there for few moments when she realized that the yelling had stopped, when she heard a clash of thunder. Alec quickly put the lock back on the book and tucked it under her pillow even though it was safer in the box.

The sound of stomping feet were coming closer to the Alec's door, she could tell that the sound belonged to a man that was 6 feet tall. Alec quickly throw some blankets over her and acted as if she was asleep even a fake snore every few minutes, even though he was not in the room yet. The door creaked open and Gosaburo stood there looking at the girl in the bed, clearing his throat Gosaburo said, "Alexandra wake up you unless GIRL!" Alec moved slowly like waking from sleep, she saw her uncle in the light of the hall, "I want you too tell me the truth did you or didn't you do what I asked you to do?" Alec sat up in the bed and looked at her uncle she had not fully done what needed to be done.

"I did one thing, that is get to know my step cousins better, but I do not have what you asked for just be patient I will get what you want," answered Alec, knowing that she was pushing her uncle's patience to the point of boiling. "You better find out soon or else I will do to you what I did to your sister," Gosaburo threatened.

Alec suddenly realized that there was not a sound coming from down the hall. "I will leave you to get some rest since you are going to be having a busy day tomorrow," Gosaburo then left the room and shut door.

Alec jumped out of bed and headed towards Sara's room. The door to the room kicked open and the light was out, Alec turned on the light. Sara was on the floor with blood coming out of cuts in her face and a black eye forming.

"Sara can you hear me," Alec yelled. Sara then opened her good eye and looked at her sister, "Yeah Dragon, I hear you, stop yelling or you will have our Uncle back up here." Alec helped her sister off the floor with her only good arm. Gosaburo had done the same thing to Sara that he had done the night before to Alec, which was beating her up.

Alec made trips into the bathroom to get toilet paper and bandages. Sara was now sitting on the bed with Alec in her room, cleaning the cuts. Sara explained that she was fighting with Gosaburo and she lost. "You know he is bigger, why did you ever think you could win?" Alec asked after sister told that she was the one who challenged their uncle. "I though I could if I beat him up and won, I could take you to Egypt with me when I leave next week but now it looks like I will be leaving in a few days," Sara answered. Alec looked down at floor, "You know why he been making me stay here, our Uncle, he still blames me for what happened to Noah," Sara looked up she never heard her sister admit to Noah's accident.

"What happened that day, sis?" asked Sara. Alec continued to look at the floor; she did not want to bring up that memory of her cousin's death. Sara could see that in her sister, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you can tell me when you're ready." She then put her arm over her sister's shoulders. Alec looked up and smiled and helped her sister finished cleaning up.

Alec and Sara both now had a black eyes and cuts on there bodies. Alec had a large wound on her right arm and Sara had a burse on her side from which Gosaburo had kicked her. The next morning neither girl came down for breakfast, Seto and Mokuba noticed. Gosaburo was eating rather quickly to head to work; the question that got Seto was his answer to what was taking the girls so long to come down. Gosaburo had answered with that both of them were not feeling well last night and decided to skip breakfast. Mokuba looked at his brother; they knew that Alec would probably not be feeling well; even though she seems to be perfectly fine all day yesterday, but now Sara something was up to no good.

Seto and Mokuba watched Gosaburo leave for work and the two of them made mad dashes towards the girls' rooms. Seto was first to Alec's door, he knocked on it "Alec, Alec wake up I need to speak with you," the door opened, Sara stood there tall and determined. "Come on in Seto, Mokuba you too, hurry," as she ushered them into the room. Sara took a quick look outside, up and down look of the hallway then shut the door. Alec looked at the boys who were watching Sara as she moved back over by the window and watched the limo with her uncle inside leave the property.

"Sara what happened to your face," Mokuba asked. Sara turned and faced her little step cousin, "This," she pointed to her black eye, "this, was the handy work of your, Step Father, he isn't afraid of his own flesh and blood when it comes to fighting for someone." Mokuba was puzzled he did not understand why Gosaburo would hit Sara, she and he may have argued few times but never has he hit her.

Alec let out a sigh, "He hit her last night because she was going to take me back to Egypt with her and live there, but, I am not going." Seto and Mokuba turned, "How come you're not going with her?" Mokuba asked. Alec looked at her sister, "Because, of me," said Sara, "I made a deal with Gosaburo, a stupid one too. I was to go to Egypt and he was to take care of Alec. The thing is that I am over 18 I can come and go as I wish but Alec well, as you can see she isn't even in her teens."

Sara then turned back to the window, she then opened the door that lead to the balcony and walked on to it, Mokuba went to join her. Seto turned to Alec, "He hasn't hit you, has he?" Alec looked at Seto her hair was hanging over her right eye, she took her hand and moved it aside. "What do think?" she said, Alec had shown her right eye, which was a mix of black, purple, and blue, the whole side of her face was covered in burses. "I see he hits, his own nieces," he said.

"It been going on for a while ever since my parents died, this is the first time Sara has ever seen it happened while she was here along with her being hit and kicked," Alec explained, "Don't worry about it Seto, this is a Kaiba family issue one that you and Moky better stay clear of it. Gosaburo can do this to his brother's flesh and blood then who knows what he will do to you two."

Sara turned and looked at her sister through the window, Alec caught the glance, and this was her chance while she kept Mokuba busy with bird spotting. "Seto, you're a Kaiba now it comes with the turf. Gosaburo wasn't about to let you find out about it, trust me I won't let him get away with this forever," said Alec.

Seto tried to believe her, he really did, but he knew that if Gosaburo ever laid a hand to hurt Mokuba he would kill his stepfather, on the spot. "Alec, how long exactly has he been doing this to you and Sara?" Alec looked up and answered, "For the last few year to me this is the first for Sara, were both taking it tough, though. You see Seto, my Uncle, he hasn't really got over the loss of my dad and he is taking his anger and pain out on me, mostly because I was just dropped on him, also the fact that I look like my mother so much is another one."

Seto was puzzled, he never thought that his stepfather had a brother, but to have also been in love with Alec and Sara's mother that was a twist he did not expect. Alec explained that her parent went to school together when they were young, and were really good friends up to the time of high school, her father, Jake, asked her mother Ann, out before Gosaburo could and the two ended up getting married and ever since had hated anything to do with his brother and sister-in-law. Alec then pulled out the diary from under her pillow and showed it to Seto.

"My Mother wrote most of this but my dad has entries in it too, but the reason I didn't tell Sara I had it was the fact she is working with my Uncle Max who could use the information in here to hurt my Uncle Gosaburo. I kept the diary away from everyone I could," Alec explained, "It is one of my secrets, don't tell anyone else or you will be facing my furry, I plan to use this book against my Uncle but when the time is right, which will be soon. I also think there are things in this book that I would want to check out if I could ever get to Egypt. My mom talked about a cave which held an ancient temple which my hold a special item that grants your wishes."

Seto nodded his head, "Alec come with me I have something to show you." Alec followed Seto into his room. "Shut the door," Seto ordered. "I been working on this for a while, and I am going to take it to Gosaburo, but I think he will just throw it back in my face and laugh." Alec watched as he booted up the computer on the desk and brought up the algorithms for a game that he had been working on, it was for duel monsters in a chess format. Alec saw this is what Gosaburo wanted her to get from Seto.

"That is so, cool, I know my Uncle and you could make big bucks with this, but your right he would probably throw it in your face he is in to military stuff and this program could help make it better in a way. I mean each monster could be set up as a group of troops," commented Alec, Seto nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know if I should take it to him though?" Alec scoffed she knew the easy way to get Gosaburo off her back was to have Seto take it to him ASAP. "Seto, the thing you have to know about my Uncle is that you need to show guts if no guts no glory, that his motto," said Alec.

"I think you should show him when he gets home that way, he won't have a choice but to face you but considering what Sara went through last night you might want to wait and go to his office, which is probably the safest way to do it." Seto nodded in agreement, "Ok Alec, I am taking your advice don't steer me wrong or you'll be the one to pay." Alec then sat next to her cousin, "I would never do that to you Seto, as I said in my room your family now, what else we are going to do if we can't watch each others backs."

Alec then took the keyboard off the table and stated typing algorithms into it, Seto almost jumped at her for it but then he saw what she was doing. I think I just solved one of your games glitches. Seto looked an error message that had kept popping up every time the blue eyes white dragon would be firing its white lighting blast, but some how Alec manage to fix it. "I didn't know you knew about programming," Seto commented. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Seto," sneered Alec, " I used to hang out at my Uncle's office a lot and I work with some of the techies, on projects for my uncle, the funny thing was that I was responsible for the aerodynamics on one of his tanks and he never knew about it."

Seto let out a laugh when Alec explained that she was working on one of the computers when she solved the problem just by pressing a few buttons on the control panel. "It was easier then it really sounded," she said, Seto nodded in agreement, the two teens talked about ideas for games and computer software for the next few hours, Seto had finally realized that he had more then a cousin now, it was friend.

Mokuba interrupted the two teens' conversation, by bursting through the door and followed by Sara. Alec took it as a cue to leave the room, and to head into her room before Gosaburo found her in Seto's room. Hobson came up the stairs just as Alec entered her room; he had a message for the two girls and two boys. The knock came on Alec's door first; Sara was in her room since it would not look right if the girls were just sitting around and not talking to each other. Hobson rapped on the door lightly, "Miss Alec, is your sister in there I have a message from your Uncle for her." Sara opened the door, "Yes Hobson."

Hobson cleared his throat, "Master Gosaburo has order that you and your sister are to dress in your best tonight, for there is a party going on at the Devin Manor, and he needs both of you, too look your very best." Sara nodded and looked at Alec, "What time does he want us ready?" Alec asked now standing by her sister with her hair hanging over her right eye. "Be ready at around, 6:00pm, Miss Alec," he replied. "Very well Hobson, my sister and I will be ready by 6:00pm thank you for letting us know," said Sara, as Hobson turned and headed toward Seto's room to give the same message to both the boys.

The time was almost 5:45pm when Seto and Mokuba dressed in their best outfits, waited in the main hall by the front door, for Alec and Sara. Sara came out of the hall first and towards the two boys. She was dressed in a beautiful strapless black evening dress with long white gloves, and her long brown hair tied up and away from her face, she had dark blue almost black colored eye shadow on and you could not even see which eye had black and blue only hours been before. She walked towards the boys, Mokuba mouth hit the floor, he swear at that moment Sara looked just like his mother, from one of his young memories; even for someone in her early 20's Sara looked much older.

Mokuba was dressed in white pants, green turtle neck shirt with a white jacket. Seto was in a white suit with purple tie, they looked much more mature then they appeared. Sara finished walking down to the main hall and stopped in front of the boys, "Well don't we all look handsome," she commented, she then pulled out a small tissue from her purse and wiped Mokuba's face which contained a spot of dirt. "There, much better." Seto looked at his brother, he did look better now the smug was gone. Gosaburo was next to come down the stairs, it was now 5:50pm. Gosaburo was wearing the same red and orange suite that he always wore to work.

"Where's Alec?" snapped Gosaburo. Sara let out a sigh, "She isn't coming, and wasn't feeling well." In truth, Alec could not hide the bruises that covered the right half of her face, as easily as Sara could, which was just around one eye, that she covered it with make-up. "Shall we, Uncle?" motioned Sara towards the door, sticking her arm out to be taken by her uncle in gentle men way.

He took her arm, and the boys lead the way to the limo out front, on the balcony Alec watched them all get into the limo. Sara looked up at her sister who stood on the balcony, "Bye Alec, hope you feel better." Alec gave a small wave with her hand. Gosaburo then looked up at Alec on the terrace, he could make out that she was wearing her robe and blue hair pulled back with a mug in hand leaning on the rail. "Good night Alexandra, hope to see you later," he waved then got into the limo. The limo drove off, Alec returned to her room, a few minutes later the light in Alec's room went out, and her shadow seen moving with in it.

At the Devin manor, the party was very social, mostly old business executives with wine in there glasses talking about the latest stokes on Wall Street. Mokuba and Seto stayed close to Gosaburo, then introduced as his new sons. Sara stood with them when they entered but then found her way to the corner of the room were a few other girl her age were standing with glasses of wine laughing causally. Music was playing and Seto looked around he saw that everyone was wearing masks including him. Seto watched what was going on it seem like a fancy place to hold a party, the lights were bright form the many chandeliers, the peach covered walls, with the large drapes hanging from the ceiling were amazing this was his fifth party he had ever been to, he now found it to be a complete and oater bore.

Mokuba was not paying much attention to Gosaburo or Seto his eyes fixated on the door for a lone girl had just walked in to the room. Seto turned towards his brother when he felt Mokuba pulling at his sleeve. "Quit pulling on me," he ordered. "Seto look," said Mokuba pointing. Seto looked at the direction his brother was pointing, a girl stood at the entrance she was tall, skinny with white skin, look to be about 13, 14 years old, but very elegant and graceful, her blue hair was tied in a French braid then looped in to a vertical bun and a blue mask mystic mask covered her face.

The dress she was wearing was sky blue that sparkled when light was on it. Seto could not take his eyes off the girl it seemed as only she was moving and everyone else was standing still, Sara seems to notice the girl had entered as well, and elbowed Seto in the back. "Ouch, Sara," he said. Sara looked down at her cousin, "staring rude Seto Kaiba," she ordered, "I see her too." While he was watching the girl, Sara must have snuck up on him from behind. As she as walked she seemed to be floating like phantom a beautiful phantom. The girl appeared to be looking for someone; Seto looked up at Gosaburo who was talking, to another business executive. Mokuba was watching the girl, she was cute, and he was not even at the age were he liked many girls but he liked the look of this one. Seto then looked at his brother and flicked him in the shoulder, "Ouch Seto," he replied, Seto gave the same order that Sara had given him.

The girl moved around the room until she came to Sara, the girls began to talk to one another; a shocked look was in Sara's eyes at least what seen through her mask. The girl approached Gosaburo, and began to talk with him. "Well glad you could make it," he said to the girl. A calm and gentle voice answered, "I happy to be here as you requested," said the girl which then handed Gosaburo a desk, "this is all you asked for, it is for project N, I though I give it to you now since I won't have time to later," the girl then moved away from Gosaburo. Seto decided to make his move, the headed over to the table, as the girl pored herself a glass of punch.

"Hi," said Seto. The girl turned, "Hello is there something I could do for you, young Kaiba?" Seto was shocked he knew the voice but not the face, "Do I know you?" he asked. The girl smirked, "you should, since you live in my uncle's mansion with me." Seto was flabbergasted, "Alec, is that you?" the girl shock her head. "Who else did you think would know you besides Sara and Moky?" Seto had not expecting Alec to be looking like his age he was a year older then her. "Alec, Sara said you weren't feeling well, what changed your mind?" Seto asked after a moment of staring into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well moment after you all left, I decided to ask what kind of party you all went to and I found out that it was a masked party so, I used what make up I had left on to cover my busies and well the face mask seem to be doing the rest," she answered. "I see," came a voice from behind her, "Hello Alec nice to see you again," Alec turned it was Pegasus.

"Uncle Max, what brings you here?" she asked, Sara appeared beside him, "I am here because Devin Corp, seem to be a very good investment, and I heard that the CEO of the company son has a game he wants me to take a look at, I take it your Uncle Kaiba has brought you here?" Alec gave a nod and pointed in Gosaburo direction. "I see," he said. "Well, I must be off need to talk something over with your older sister, here bye-bye sweaty," he then walked away with Sara in tow.

"That was interesting," commented Seto as Alec suddenly jumped after Max and Sara. Alec reached her sister and pulled her hard, "You better not tell him about you know what or I will be in more of a mess when you leave," she whispered into her sister's ear. Sara nodded and went back to talking with Max; Alec went and rejoined Seto at the punch bowl.

"That was interesting, something you want to tell me," Seto sneered, Alec took the punch in which he handed to her, and took a drink like a shot of alcohol. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Seto, just a little family business that's all." Alec then walked off toward her cousin Mokuba, asked him something and he nodded yes.

Alec and Mokuba walked out to the dance floor, which Sara and Pegasus were already dancing along with other guests at the party. Seto stood at the punch bowl watching his little brother and step cousin, he felt a little jealous of his little brother, but had an idea. He set down his glass and walked over to Alec and Mokuba, "May I cut in," Mokuba and Alec looked at him, "You may," Alec said, and handed Mokuba to him, Seto felt he had been betrayed, "I meant you, Alec could I dance with you, not my brother."

Alec and Mokuba laughed, "I know, I just though that next time you watch to people dancing and ask to cut in you should be more specific, of whom you want to dance with." After Seto's moment of embarrassment, Alec came and took Seto's hand, "You don't mind do you Moky?" she asked, Mokuba shook his head and yawned, "I am going to go sit down," he said and walked away.

Alec and Seto started slow dancing and held each other at a distance, Sara, Pegasus, and Gosaburo watched the two teens, Mokuba was falling asleep at the table with both hands propping his face up, but was watching his brother as well. "You know, I was wondering, why did you wait to come?" Seto asked. "I told you I had found out that this was a mask party and besides you don't think I was just going to let you, Moky, and my sister have all the fun."

She replied. "Yeah but we took both limos with us how did you get here?" he asked, "and how did you find out anyway?" Alec let out a silent laugh, "My Uncle Pegasus, he got a phone call from Sara after you all got here and told him to pick me up on the way to the party, and to bring a mask." Seto was surprised he remembered Sara leaving for a moment after they arrived; he did not think about it much at that moment he was happy. "I am glad you did come," he said. Alec looked back at him, "me too," she replied.

The two just danced in circles across the dance floor, Sara and Max were watching them. "You know Sara, I think Alec is in love," said Pegasus. "Max it doesn't take a person with the ability to read minds to see that, I know she is in love with Seto she been that way for a while now," said Sara, "too bad it all about to come crashing down," she sighed. Max looked at her, "what do you mean?" Sara looked at her uncle, "I mean, she is only, oh never mind," Sara complained and took a drink of wine, "I am just a little drunk, don't worry about me."

Max looked at Sara, "You are, that was you tenth one since we sat down, tell me Sara, what is on your mind?" Sara look at her uncle, "you have the power to see in my head, what you think?" she then motioned to have a look at Gosaburo. Pegasus caught the hint, and looked; Gosaburo was staring right at Alec with fire in his eyes. Sara had seen this coming and now so did Max, Gosaburo did not want Alec to get this close to Seto but he wasn't about to blow it in front of these people.

Seto and Alec were enjoying each other's company and even though he did not like to dance very much, Seto was enjoying himself. Alec felt as if she was in heaven and nothing could go wrong, she felt safe and secure as they were dancing together, just then she realized that she and Seto were really dancing close from there original, half an arms length, which they started, to the point now to almost hugging him. Seto begin to notice too, but he did not mind, for he felt almost like Alec but the thing that was different was he did not want this happy moment to end even though with all his brainpower he had, he knew that "all good things come to an end."

At that moment, a noise was heard across the room, of someone falling on the floor that ended the happy moment between the two. Sara had fallen to the floor very drunk; Mokuba who was half a sleep had his head on the table. Max was helping Sara to her feet; Alec looked at Seto, "so much for a moment," she said quietly, and went to her sister's aid. "I am fine, I am fine," said Sara. Alec looked at her sister; she was embarrassing Gosaburo, and Alec spotted it half way across the room too.

Max quickly left to get the driver to his limo, and Alec sat her sister up in the chair. "You stay here," she said to Sara who then passed out and hit the tabletop. Seto was now with Mokuba, trying to get him to sit up and act awake. Alec appeared next to him, "Here," she said handing Seto a piece of ice, "this should wake him up." Seto smiled and took the ice, he did not like pulling this on his brother but Sara was enough of an embarrassment in her condition to the Kaiba family and with Mokuba asleep was even more an insult toward the Devin family.

Seto took the ice and placed it down Mokuba's shirt, causing him to jump up wide-awake. Pegasus returned and called Alec over, to help with Sara. She left Seto and Mokuba and went to her sister's aid, Gosaburo however stood in her way, "I want you to make sure she is packed by the time I get home and that she doesn't come down in the morning to say good bye to me or else you got that!" he ordered. Seto had Mokuba on his feet and walking with sleepiness in his eyes. "Uncle Gosaburo since I am going in Pegasus's limo with Sara home, how about Mokuba and Seto too, Mokuba seem to be looking pretty tired and if he falls asleep well, we will have a real problem in our hands," Alec hinted to Gosaburo. He moved out of the way to let Alec get by and called Seto and Mokuba over to him. Alec joined Max and Sara, "Uncle Max could we take Mokuba and Seto home too it is on the way?" Max nodded since he knew Alec was going to ask.

Mokuba came running over to Alec, "Gosaburo said that I could go with you all home." Alec and Pegasus nodded, taking Sara and headed towards the exit. They got to the limo waiting out front, and Sara was first to go in, then Mokuba, but Alec waited. Max noticed that she was not getting in just yet, "Wait Max, we can't leave without Seto," Alec said. Mokuba then appeared in the door, "Alec he isn't coming, Gosaburo wants him to stay until the end of the party if he leaves now it will show bad character for the family and also it would be bad for him to miss this important event to get to know his enemies."

Alec let a sigh, of not wanting to leave, but she was now split in two, she didn't want to leave Seto alone with Gosaburo and she didn't want Mokuba to carry Sara up the stairs by himself with Hobson either.

"Alec it your choice if you want to stay or go," said Pegasus seeing her hesitate to grab the door shut. Alec then saw Seto at the exit to the party; she knew it was now or never. She turned to Max, "I want to stay but I am going to go, for Sara, she is my only family and the only other person I can trust, now." Max nodded in agreement, and got into the limo, Alec looked back at Seto, she was now felt guilty, she got into the limo did not look back.


	2. Thinking about you

_Thank you for the review Darkstar71, for your review, and I am glad you came along for this story, here is chapter 2 I will be uploading chapter 3 later today._

* * *

Chapter 2

**Thinking about you**

Mokuba and Seto were now heading home from Kaiba Corp, in the limo Seto seemed to be staring out towards the ocean instead of just talking on his cell phone. "Seto is something bothering you?" Mokuba asked Seto nodded his head, in agreement. "Yes, Mokuba, I couldn't believe she did that to me Mokuba," he replied.

The boy though about it for a moment but could not figure out who Seto was talking about. Seto then began to explain, "You see little brother, and Alec tricked me that very night remember, when she left with you, Sara, and Pegasus?"

Mokuba though about it a bit then remembered that he was half a sleep and could really remember what happened. "I remembered that Alec, Hobson and I had to take Sara up stairs," he replied, "You stayed at the party because Gosaburo made you." Seto remembered the party stunk without Alec or Mokuba around for him to talk too. "She stole data from my computer Mokuba, and gave it to Gosaburo on a sliver platter, but the thing that gets me is she told me after I found out, and I helped her more, by giving her more of my work."

Mokuba was quiet the rest of the way he now remembers why he and Alec no long talk to each other. The only factor that night was not that she left to help him with Sara it was the fact she betrayed Seto.

Nine years ago,

The day was hot and musty but, Sara was not at breakfast for obverse reasons. Gosaburo ate his breakfast and left for work but not before, he gave Seto his orders for the day. Seto nodded, and finished his breakfast, Alec did not say a word that morning nor did she say anything to him that night when he and Gosaburo got back to the mansion.

She had stayed up to 3:00am talking with Gosaburo, it you could call it that, she was limping a bit when she walked and squeezed her eyes tight, when she sat down. She finished her meal and headed straight for the door to the main hall she looked as if something was bothering her. Mokuba had not said a word also, but he had just been up for the last hour and he never really said anything anyways in the mornings, but he had a guilty look in his eyes as if something was wrong.

Alec was half way up the stairs, when Seto came out of the dinning room; she was grabbing the railing and was not moving she seem to be in a trance. Seto saw this right away because she had left the room only 15 minutes before him. "Alec is everything ok?" Seto asked Alec looked him. Her eyes were full of tears, "You know what today is, Seto?" she asked him.

Seto though about it for a second, it was back on the day was it, was the day Sara going back for Egypt, a day Alec had not been looking forward too. "Alec I know," he said, he tried to take Alec in his arms, but she pulled away.

The twelve-year girl was not in the mood for cuddling, she was in pain mentally and physically. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing almost why. "Look Seto, I don't think you and I should be seen together anymore," she began to cry a bit she was holding back tears.

"What do you mean? We live in the same mansion!" he exclaimed. "You know what I mean, Seto, I mean you and I can't be friends. My Uncle, see that he will use you and Mokuba against me as he uses Sara ok, I cannot afford that, not now, not ever, you understand me. We bonded a bit while my sister was here but she is leaving today and everything is going to change when she is gone, Gosaburo isn't going to be too kind to me, this is going to get bad, really bad Seto," Alec then pointed to her face and her leg.

She then tried to run up the stairs and towards the hall but she began to fall, Seto caught her just before she tripped over the last step. "Alec, at least let me help you to your room," he said, but Alec pushed him away, ran to her room, and slammed the door. Sara stood out side her door she knew what had happened.

"As all good things must come to an end, you and my sister will never be Seto," exclaimed Sara. Seto was heartbroken, he knew that now he had to beat Gosaburo and he was going to do it with his program. He went in to his room and started printing up all the software, meanwhile Alec was in her room crying her eyes out, not because she like Seto was heartbroken but because her leg and ribs were hurting, Gosaburo had given her a beating to remember for a while.

Seto finished printing out the final algorithmic equations and numbers that he and Alec both made together over the last three days. The project was his but she helped, he was going to face Gosaburo Kaiba and he was going to do it after Sara dropped off at the airport. Sara was now walking down the hall as Seto finished with the printer. She knocked on Seto's door, "who is it?" he asked.

"It me Sara, can I come in, I need to talk to you?" Seto went to the door and unlocked it. "What's up?" he asked. Sara came into the room, and shut the door, "It is about Alec," Seto looked at Sara as if she was a mad woman, "I need you to do me a favor and keep an eye on her for me, please." Sara voice was sincere as could be and she seem to be asking something reasonable, he had to admit to himself that he cared for Alec in a way. "Sure I will keep and eye on her for you, as long as you do me a favor as well," Sara looked at her cousin, "sure what ever you want." Seto then started to explain to her what he wanted to do.

In the Present

The large White Kaiba mansion looked dark and hollow as the limo pulled up to it. Mokuba hopped out of the limo first and headed for his room he had a deal with Seto to clean it up while he wrote the reply letter to Alec in Egypt. Seto looked at the mansion it was slightly different then the one Gosaburo had, it was for one thing larger and had huge statue of a Blue Eyes White dragon in front but inside, it was huge, compared to a house. Seto stepped in the mansion Hobson stood there at the door as the older Kaiba stepped in from the cold. "Have a good day?" asked Hobson.

Seto looked at him, "nothing more then the usual Hobson, did you touch Mokuba's room today?" Hobson shook his head. "Good, glad to see that, I am going to be up in my room tell the cooks to hold my dinner, I have a long night a head of me," said Seto as he head headed up the stairs.

He went to his office, which was on the second floor of the five-story mansion and sat at the desk; he opened his lab top and opened a writing program. He though about what to write, but nothing came to mine other then, "Yes Alec, Mokuba can be in Sara's wedding," but weather or not he would go that was another question on his mind.

Back to the Past

The air was clean, the sky was blue but Alec was in a cloud of gray. Sara, Alec, Mokuba, and Seto rode in the limo together to the airport. Alec was holding in as best she could, from both the pain and the fact that she may never see Sara again, after what she pulled last night. Seto and Sara did not say a word to each other the plan was simple, drop off Sara at the airport, say good-bye, and then off to Kaiba Corp. while the limo drove Alec and Mokuba home, he would face Gosaburo about the gaming software that could make him trillions of dollars.

Alec looked out the window, as if trying to find a ray of hope, in her hand was her mother's diary, which she planed to give to Sara to take to Egypt. They were at the gate before they knew it; Sara was the first out of the car, followed by Alec, Mokuba and at last Seto.

Sara stood there at the gate with her sister standing next to her, "Look," she said, "If Gosaburo hurts you worse then you already are you let me know ok." Alec shook her head. Sara then went to Mokuba, here this is for you, she handed him a small packet, "don't open it until you get back to the mansion got it, sport," Sara then patted Mokuba on the head and gave him a hug. She turned to Seto, "Here," she then handed him a small piece of paper, you use it when the time comes, it my come in handy if you know what I mean, think of it as a ray of hope."

Sara looked up and down at her sister and step cousins, and then she came back to Alec. "Here this is for you," Alec handed Sara the diary with the key and lock. "What, Alec, no I can't take Mom's diary," Sara refused. "Sara, I want you to have it, it was meant for you anyways, besides I read through it five times a day since you gave me the key to it, I know the whole book by heart, and I think Mom would have wanted you to read it at some point. I think it will come in handy for your digs in Egypt it has some sites and maps in it I think you should look at when you get there."

Sara took the book back into her hand. "Ok" she said, "But let just say I am going to hang on to it for you for a while, and when the time is right I will give it back." Alec nodded, the two sisters hugged, Alec gave a little squeal do to the fact her ribs were hurting and her legs were shaking.

"Sorry, Dragon forgot you hurt," Sara said now sounding like she was going to cry. "It ok Red-eyes, my shell will help me heal," replied Alec. Sara gave a little laugh and began to walk away, she then stopped turned around, "Seto, Moky, I got your nick names," Alec was surprised to hear this. "Moky you're Lord of Dragon for saving me last night from falling down the stairs and because you got two dragons with you," Sara shouted. "Seto you're a Blue Eyes White Dragon, keep an eye on the baby Meteor Dragon for me ok." Seto nodded and waved to Sara, Alec watched her sister walk away; Mokuba was back in the limo, pondering what the full potential of his new nickname was.

The limo driver rolled down the window and asked, "Were too next Mr. Kaiba?" Seto sat in his spot, and looked at Alec, "I want you to take me, to Kaiba Corp and then take my brother and step cousin home and come back and pick me up in three hours." Alec eyes opened wide, _why in the world would he want to go to Kaiba Corp?_ she though to herself.

The limo driver stopped in front of Kaiba Corp building and let Seto out Alec went to stop him. "What in the world do you think your doing?" she demanded. "I am going to face my Step Father and show him this stuff," he pointed to the brief case in his hand. "Seto don't he isn't going to listen to you," but Seto walked right by her and headed into the building leaving Alec shouting at first but then to a low whisper, "He has … all the data anyways, he won't need you." She dropped her head down to the ground, got back into the limo, and singled the driver to follow her step cousin's orders.

Mokuba knew what she was talking about; she told him it while they were waiting for Seto and Gosaburo to get home from the party. Alec had sent Mokuba to bed when they did get home finally, but she felt it was time to finish the conversation. "Alec, Gosaburo, has all the information right, what does he need it for?" Alec looked at Mokuba, "I don't know why he wants Seto's programs and games, I just know that is what he wants them Moky and that is what he got." She took another deep sigh, "Seto is going to find out that I was the one who handed it to Gosaburo on a sliver platter."

Mokuba looked at his cousin, "you really care about my brother don't you?" Alec looked at Mokuba, "If you promise not to tell anyone ever, I really do care more then you think. I would spend the rest of my life with him, Moky, but it would never happen were cousins even though you and him are adopted, I could never be with Seto," she sighed again, "Not after what I just did to him." Mokuba sat back in his seat in the limo, "Alec, if you told him tonight I think it would be better if he knew later then never."

"In a way Moky your right, but I just betrayed your brother in more ways then one," admitted Alec. "I was just supposed to get close to him, not fall in love with him, your young you wouldn't understand?" she muttered. Mokuba shook his head, for a young boy he seemed to be smart.

The limo came to the Kaiba mansion and the two got out and headed for the mansion Hobson greeted them when they entered, Alec climbed the stairs and went to her room. Mokuba went to his, and with his drawing pad, he drew a Lord of Dragons, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Baby Meteor Dragon he held up the picture, he then said to himself. "This is my family and I don't care if what happens between all of us," he then placed it under his pillow and took a nap.

Present Day

Seto was on the lab top typing when Mokuba came in, "All done Seto," he said. Kaiba then got up and went to Mokuba's room it was clean and everything had been put away a feat that was difficult. On the wall, Seto saw the picture that his brother drew nine years ago. "Mokuba, you still have that," he said pointing to the picture. Mokuba nodded, and walked up next to his big brother. "Yeah, I drew it when Alec was hurt to make her feel better after she told me about the data she stole from you," he admitted. Seto looked at the floor, "yeah I remember that day."

Nine Years ago

It was nearly nightfall when Gosaburo came home, Seto was right behind him. Alec had not expected this but she was glad to see Seto in one piece, however, he was not happy to see her. Alec knew something was up, Gosaburo was not happy and neither was Seto. At dinner, an eerie silence filled the room, not one word spoken between Seto, Gosaburo, or Alec. Mokuba followed the rule "do not speak unless spoken to first," when at the dinner table. Alec was the first done and she headed up to her room Seto was following just after she left the dinning room.

"Alec!" he shouted, she turned around, "Why didn't you tell me?" Alec did not know what to say, she then turned to run but did not. She turns back to Seto, "I can explain Seto," she said calmly. "Darn right, why didn't you tell me, that you…?" He started but could not finish, he was just too frustrated the word just could not come out. Alec looked at the floor, "I am sorry Seto, if I could I would take it all back, I did not want to hurt you," she was now between crying and running to hug or kiss him.

Seto looked at her with fire in his blue eyes, but the fire was not anger, it was fear. Alec and Seto did not say a word to each other for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes was enough of a fight. Alec could do anything to show she was sorry other then just putting herself as far away from him as humanly possible. Seto finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about Gosaburo almost killed you last night?"

Alec was in shock, she had only told Mokuba on the way home and some how Mokuba must have told Seto. She in her mind blew a sigh of relief, but still he worrying about her, was sweet but still she said that she could explain, "I survived that is all that matters Seto," she said. She began to walk toward her room but she fell down and he caught her again this time he was not about to let her run so she started to explain.

The Night after the Party (Alec telling Seto, What happened, Flashback with in a flashback)

Gosaburo had sent Seto and Alec to their room after the party the night before. Seto was asleep but Alec was not, a knock was on her door she jumped up thinking it was Seto but it was not it was Gosaburo. He grabbed her by the arm and walked her down the stairs, to the dinning room. She knew what was going to happen, she jumped out of the way of the first punch but was not quick enough to miss the kick, which sent her to the floor, on the floor, he began to punch her in the ribs and kick her right leg. She was in pain, screaming.

The entire cooking staff was gone, Hobson was in the guest wing of the mansion he would not hear her, no one could, Sara was passed out in her room and Mokuba and Seto asleep in their beds. Alec was a mess when the kick and beating finally stopped, her arm, right side of her ribs, and her leg all hurt. She could not walk nor move she felt as if she was going to die, but then nothing happened, she fell into unconsciousness. She thought of Seto, if he was worth dying for to protect his dream then she though it would be worth it.

Alec had passed coded the disk she gave Gosaburo at the party, and made sure he never breaks it. The data he wanted she was not about to give however, he knew nothing would come from killing her.

Alec awoke with Sara and Liz standing over her, "Alec can you hear me, sis, come on," Sara voice came into the darkness. Alec woke up, she was soaking wet and in a large amount of pain and could not feel her arm nor leg, they were numb and then she was cold.

Alec coughed and yelled something; Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "She ok," Alec then felt someone pick her up and carry her into her room. Everything was a blur she could not see too much. She then heard Mokuba's voice "Sara what happened to Alec?" Alec could make out Sara, "Mokuba I want you to go back to bed were just going to help Alec real quick, I will tell you what happened later," she said.

A woman's voice, "you're not going to tell him. Are you?" Sara shook her head, "No Liz, Alec will tell him tomorrow when she wakes up," Alec felt feeling come back to her arm and leg but it was sharp and felt like she had just fallen out of a tree.

"Sara," Alec finally got out. "Alec good can you hear, me you're going to be alright," Sara answered. Alec blacked out and woke up in one of the guest rooms with badges around her ribs, bruises on her leg, and her arm in a large amount of pain to the point it was hard to move.

It was morning and it was not earlier the 6:00am, "Good morning Alec how are you feeling?" came the voice of a young child. Alec looked and saw Mokuba with a glass of water. "Here Sara told me to give this to you," Alec took the water from Mokuba and took a drink. "Where is my sister?" Alec asked now sitting up. "She is in her room and you're lucky to be alive," said a woman, "Feeling better?" Alec looked at the door towards the other side of the room, Liz the head cook was standing there with a peach in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"What happened?" Alec asked. "Sara was on her way out the door when she heard you screaming in the dinning room. I was working late, and was cleaning the kitchen even though I had the night off. When Sara ran in to see what was happening Gosaburo had a piece of mental in one hand and his leg kicking you. Just about the time, you went unconscious Sara and I jumped your Uncle," she explained. "And he went out like a light and didn't know what hit him," spoke Sara in the doorway, "We spent most of the night trying to bring you out, we dunked you in the tub and pool, when you finally yelled out I knew you were ok."

Alec looked at her sister she remembered that moment, but what she yelled out she could not remember. "I brought you up in the guest wing and Mokuba spotted us bringing you here, he helped with the bandages," Liz added. "Alec you better get down to breakfast before Uncle finds you up here and this time he will kill you." Alec nodded and tried to get out of bed, she touched the floor and a sharp pain ran up her leg. "OUCH" she yelped. Alec had wobbled all the way down to the dinning room for breakfast, and waited until Gosaburo left for work.

Seto holding Alec on the stairs that night, (Nine years ago not the flash back of the night of the party)

Alec tried to get out of Seto grip but he had her in a lock that was on the side of her ribs, the ones that hurt too. "You see, Seto," she said still struggling, "I can't be with you because I will get killed for it, you understand." Seto let Alec go; he did not realize that it was him, for which Gosaburo beat her up.

"Ever since you beat him at chess, I have had a beating almost every days, when Sara came it got worse because he saw something between me and you, and Sara had been pointing it out that I am unhappy here except when your around. He will do what ever it takes to keep me unhappy understand, Seto, we can't be around each other," Alec was now near the brink of tears.

Seto watched as Alec ran to her room, it was more of a hurried walk, then a run. Seto sat there on the stairs Mokuba had watched the scene unfold, he was the reason Seto still was going on with the non-stop work, but now he had a new one, and it required Alec to get out of the mansion.

Present Day

Mokuba's room

"The picture, you showed me just after Alec ran to her room that night, to fight the pain of her leg and side," Seto commented the two were talking about Alec for a while thinking back of the days when she and Mokuba would play chess together.

"So," Mokuba spoke up after a few moments of silence, "How is the letter coming?" Seto broke out of his train of though which was that moment with Alec fighting him with all she had. "It's coming along, I will have it finished tomorrow, I am going to bed Mokuba, you should too, it's late and we have work,"

Seto began to walk out of the room, "Night Blue Eyes," said Mokuba from his room. "Night Moky," he replied, he hated those nick names that Sara gave him but the one he liked was the blue eyes white dragon, the fact Mokuba was the Lord of Dragons because he had Alec and him was pathetic, it should have and only have been him.

Seto headed towards his room, and he stopped at the door just before it and opened it, an empty room, with a window and terrace. Seto had always thought about filling this room with stuff but he just couldn't think of anything to do with it, was suppose to be Alec's after Gosaburo left but something changed that, it was Pegasus.

Seto went back to office and sat at his lab top on his desk; on the screen was a Blue Eyes White Dragon and then in morphing into a Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon. He remembered the first time he pulled that off it was only three years ago, then a though of Alec crossed his mind again, he again brushed it away, and sat down at the lab top and moved the mouse to work on the letter. So far all he had written was, Dear Sara and Alec.

Nine years back

Alec and Seto were keeping their distance from one another; they knew that if they wanted to spend time together it would have to be when Gosaburo was at work. Alec was healing well, from her injuries, he ribs seem to be hurting less and she stopped limping, Sara had been gone for about a month now and Alec made a full recovery from her ribs, leg and arm, the bruises on her face were almost gone too.

Alec looked great as she walked in to the dinning room one evening, her hair long in a ponytail. Seto dropped his spoon into his soup when Alec entered the room. She was wearing a cotton blue dress with her hair pulled back in a small ponytail; bangs hanging down and the back part of her hair lose. Gosaburo was not home yet, but Seto wondered why she was dressed so nice, usually she whore a shirt and shorts, or pants, but now that the bruises were gone he guessed she was going to use the opportunity to look normal.

Gosaburo walked in the door and looked at the three children; he had a hard day, of yelling orders. Alec saw a look in his eyes as they ate dinner Gosaburo was planning something. She knew what today was, and the reason why he was late for dinner, she decided to wait until Seto and Mokuba headed up to their rooms.

Gosaburo asked Alec to stay and wait before going to her room, she though it was going to be another beating but really all he wanted to do was talk. "Alec," he said, she looked up at him, "Do you know what today is?" Alec nodded and looked at the table she knew a slap was coming, but it never came, "It is Noah's birthday," she said.

Gosaburo nodded, "Yes, and he asked about you, I figured you could go to the mainframe tonight and see him." Alec jumped in her chair, never not once had she been able to visit her cousin even after she had programmed the virtual world single handedly. "You mean it Uncle," she said.

Gosaburo looked at her and smiled, "Yes, do I have to repeat myself; of course, you saved his program after all with what you gave me of Seto's programs." Alec looked at the table she had not told Seto that she stole the technology from him yet instead she had been more worried about another beating coming from her uncle. "Thank You Uncle," Alec jumped out of her chair, realizing that there was a catch to her visiting her cousin. "There is a catch isn't there?" she said.

Gosaburo nodded, "Yes, I want more data of the software and this time don't put a password on it, if you do you will regret it. It took weeks to get the correct password for the disk." Alec nodded and then left the dinning room. "Oh Alec," came Gosaburo's voice, Alec stuck her head back in, "Yes Uncle." Gosaburo looked at her, "You are going over to the mainframe in 30 minutes I want you to be ready when Hobson calls you, or else you don't get to go." Alec nodded and left the room, she headed up stairs were Seto was waiting for her with a bag of ice for any wounds she may have had.

Seto was shocked to find that there was none, "I thought he was going to hit you again so I had this ready." Alec giggled, "Not tonight anyways, he just wanted to let me know that I am to visit a friend, well more like a family member that's been sick and I am to leave in a half hour." Seto nodded his head, "So, are you going to be wearing that to your friend's place?"

Alec shook her head, "No, way," she then walked over to Seto and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "I was wearing this dress for you," she said and then went into her room and shut the door. Seto was still standing there in the hall when Hobson came up the stairs a half hour later. "Master Seto is something wrong?" he asked. Seto was red in the face and realized that he had been in a daze of while, "No Hobson everything's fine," he then retreated to his own room. Seto did not know what to make of it, was it the kiss of death or just a good night kiss he then noticed the bag of ice was still in his hand half melted.

Present day

Seto was sitting at the lab top and had now though about almost every reason why not to go to Sara's wedding. Seto also though about reasons too go, for example Pegasus to settle the score, but also another was that he couldn't trust anyone to take care of the Mokuba in Egypt and since that moment which he got those flashes of the past, he had did a little research on it.

The letter read as follows:

_**Dear Alec and Sara, **_

**_Glad to here Sara is getting married, and to hear that you are all right. Alec, I guess things never change for you. Mokuba can and will be coming to Sara's Wedding, Please let me know the arrangement for the time and date, and next time. Alec, send me an email I am sure that you have a lab top in Egypt. _**

Seto paused and though about the letter, it was brief, but it gave everything she asked for which was a reply. Seto typed his and Mokuba's names at the bottom and saved it. He pulled out his deck again; the blue eye white dragon was the first card he pulled. He saw Alec's face at the age of twelve again, she seemed so innocent back then, but Seto realized he was seeing her in his mind and pushed it out again.

Seto then heard a crash come from down the hall, a man yelling at a young girl who was in a large amount of pain; the teen looked up at him and yelled "HELP ME, Seto Please." Seto opened his eyes he realized he was just dreaming.

* * *

Ok I hope the going back and forth between events 9 years ago and the present wasn't too confusing, however the next chapter I made it a little easier. 


	3. Get Away

Chapter 3  
Get Away

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Alec left her door open when she left to visit her cousin, leaving Seto a chance to explore her room. Hobson and Alec had been gone for more then three hours and it was almost midnight. Seto went to Alec's room and pulled out the box with games and toys, he then found a disk and a journal they both appeared to be bran new but the disk however was use like it contained information, he was curious to what Alec could be hiding. Seto took the journal and read it; Alec had put her thoughts and ideas in the journal. Seto saw that there was an entry about him; in fact, many were about him.

The journal:

The party and after math (one month ago)

**_Well other then complete embarrassment my sister had out done herself this time. Uncle will be home any minute and I am sitting next to my younger cousin, Moky tucked safely away in his bed. Sara passed out and drunk and well Seto who is being forced to stay at the party. I think I am falling for him, I was happy while I danced with him it was a moment I am never going to for get it. I don't know why but something about him makes me feel happy, he helped me after my beating from Gosaburo while Sara was here, I couldn't stand up because of my leg and Seto caught me and held me. _**

Seto put down the book and laughed, Alec was love sick with him with that he laughed, and continued to read, he flipped through the book to an entry for a few days later after the worst beating she had ever received.

**_Well, I survived again, this time it was almost fatal in a way I wish it did not. I feel guilt for what I did, and now I am in pain continuously, Gosaburo thinks he won, oh boy he is so dead wrong one day I am going to get my revenge for these beatings. At breakfast today, I could barely make it up the stairs and I was in so much pain, I was half way up them when Seto came to my aid, he confronted me about Gosaburo and the beatings. I was afraid that he somehow found out when he asked, "Why I didn't tell him." In a way I am glad he did not find out about it, in others ways not, I want to tell him but I cannot, not now, and not ever, the deed has been done. _**

Seto put down the journal he was confused, was there something else she was hiding from him. Continues reading:

**_I have how ever put a some trust in my cousin but I can't get close to him after all he is going to be just like my Uncle, and that something I am not looking forward too. I have already seen some of the things my Uncle has him doing like making money which in my opinion worries me, greatly. When I feel today, and Seto held me in his arms I did however feel safe and that I could trust him with anything I also felt like kissing him right there on the stairs, can you believe of all places, but no this can't happen he is family more then friend nothing will ever change that. _**

Seto put the book, placed it back in the box, and took the disk; he booted up his computer and inserted the disk. The first thing Seto saw was it required a password to access. Seto tried his, Mokuba's, Gosaburo's name they did not work. Seto then tried nicknames he put in Blue Eyes White Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and Red-Eyes even Alec's nickname of Baby Meteor Dragon noting worked still. Seto was getting frustrated now, but also curious to what Alec could be hiding.

He could not think of anything then, he saw the book in which was the secret hiding place of his duel monster cards an idea hit his head. The one thing from Alec he learned over the past month was that she loved strategy games. Seto the typed in BLUE EYES ULTIMTE DRAGON, a small green sign appeared ACCESS GRANTED, Welcome back Alec Kaiba, please hit return to continue. Seto followed the instruction, he saw that there were many files all such as names of duel monsters, a diary, but the one, which caught his eye, was file, SETO.

He laughed to himself to what Alec could have put in that thing he decided to look in to it. The file opened to other files names, Blue Eyes, Danger, Pros, Cons, and video game data. Seto clicked on the Blue Eyes file, it brought up a word program, which listed everything with blue eyes, Seto was on the list along with her self, and the blue eyes white dragon, but thing on the list that caught his eye was the quotes around Seto's name, cute, handsome, mannered, and extremely nice.

Seto let out a laugh as he read it, but the extremely nice was a bit over the top he was going to be cutthroat soon, so he replaced it with devious. Seto then looked at the other files Pros, cons; she had put down the reasons why she should or should not keep her distance from him or fall in love with him. The though of Alec loving him now crossed his mind as he flashed back to the party which the two of them had dance together, it was one of his happiest moment since coming to live with Gosaburo. Seto at last looked at the videogame data file he was shocked. The file contained everything he and Alec had worked on together over the last mouth and before Sara left.

Seto was in raged, he looked at the bottom of the file, last updated five days ago and printed data one month ago, he saw that it was the date of the party; she went and made a back up disk of the information but were was the printed document? Seto scanned the rest of the data and saw the creator; it did not have her name but Gosaburo's on it. Seto was full of fire, in his eyes, he heard Alec come up the stairs she seemed a bit happy, Seto pulled out the disk, which made a lot of noise. Alec heard Seto was awake, and decided to check on him.

"Seto your still up, that is a surprise," she said. "You should know surprises, like handing your Uncle Gosaburo information that you and I did together and putting his name on it," he sneered. Alec heart skipped a beat, she did not expect him to ever find out, "How would you know anything about that?" trying to sound like innocent. "I found the disk Alec, you don't need to lie to me, so tell me the truth did you or didn't you give Gosaburo the data, before I went to see him?" Alec was looking at the floor she knew that she was cornered.

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice, "I gave it to him the night of the party and I also put the same pass code on the disk, as the on your computer, I am so sorry Seto I never…" she paused; Alec saw the furry that was in Seto's eyes. Seto was breathing heavily and looking in to her sapphire blue eyes. Alec turned to leave and Seto grabbed her left arm, and making her face him, she knew two things were going to happen one was he was going to complete his circle to becoming the heir to Kaiba Corp by hitting her like his stepfather, or pushing her away.

Instead, Seto kissed Alec on the lips; she at first accepted it but then realized what she was doing and pushed him away. Seto looked at her, she stared back at him, "Seto I am sorry," she said then left to run, he went to grab her arm again but this time he was too slow she was able make it to her room and shut the door.

The next day she was not at breakfast, nor lunch that after noon, instead Hobson was giving Alec her meals in her room. Seto questioned what Gosaburo wanted the data for but now it was much more complicated for he was taking credit for all his stuff and Gosaburo knew it to.

That night Seto heard a large plop in the hallway of someone fainting. He opened his door to discover Alec with black eye forming on her left eye. She was somewhat awake to see him, Seto went to the hall, carried Alec to her room, and placed her on her bed where she would spend the rest of the night, he stayed with her until sunrise when she seemed to be fine and she came too.

The flight simulator that Seto and Alec created sold as the new Kaiba Corp tech. Alec stood in her room as a press conference down stairs in the main hall took place. Alec was at her window while the news and media came rushing into the mansion. A knock was at her door; she did not pay any attention to it, she felt an arm around her shoulders and a pair of arms by her legs.

She looked at Seto who, was standing next to her and then turning without moving her legs, she saw a Mokuba holding her in place. Alec was scared, he was going to yell at her, but he held his temper. "I won't let him hurt you again, I don't care that you took the technology and gave it to Gosaburo he should not have beaten you up in the first place to get it, and I am not going to let him do it again."

Alec felt comfort from her step cousin's words; she then gave him a hug, and said, "Thank you Seto, and I promise I won't take anything from you again." Mokuba let go of Alec's feet and stood next to her and Seto. The three Kaibas watched as Gosaburo profited from there hard work.

_**Present Day **_

Seto was at his lab top still it was 3:00am now, he was thinking about everything but yet he found himself thinking of Alec, the last time he saw her was in New York, at the inter continental championships where Bandit Keith was humiliated by Pegasus, three years ago.

_**Three years ago**_

The night was cool, and Seto was not really enjoying himself, he was watching the old way of dueling without holographic projector, which his company was developing. The seat to the right of him was open and Pegasus was on his left. Pegasus headed off to declare the winner of the match with was of course Bandit Keith. Alec then appears like out of no were next to Seto on his right.

At first Seto did not recognize the girl, she was tall about 5'10", black hair that went down to her shoulders, and wearing blue jeans and a plain black tee shirt. Seto notice the girl but had no clue to why she was doing next to him, it was only when he heard her say "Great, Max is at it again what a show off," she was thinking aloud. Seto turned to face her; it then hit him "Alec?" he said as the girl looked at him. "Seto, what brings you here?" she replied.

"Pegasus invited me as a guest of Honor, and why are you here aren't you…?" Alec placed a finger on his lips, "don't say on the run or I will break your neck," she ordered. "I see," he sneered; Alec grabbed his arm and began to squeeze. Max had come back to take a break from holding Keith hands up declaring him the winner of the match, "Alec, I see you and Seto are getting reacquainted," Alec scoffed at he uncle, "No Max, just realizing that were in the same building let alone right next to each other."

Alec took her arms and folded them over her chest, which to Seto surprise was not too bad for his taste. Alec sat there for the next two matches of the finals of the championship, Max then left to battle Bandit Keith. Alec stayed for a few of the rounds but then decided to leave. Seto grabbed her arm just be for she got up, he felt a large muscle in Alec's arm she had been working out a lot more from last time he saw her. "What is it Kaiba?" she asked.

"Where are you going? The match just started and you're not going to stay to the end?" he asked. Alec looked at him square in the eye, "I leave when I am about to see my Uncle start to show off, good bye Kaiba," she walked away. Max toyed with Keith for a few more rounds and called a boy from the crowed the rest is history.

Seto saw Alec again just standing at the exit, until he showed up; she had her hands across her chest and leaning on the wall with her left leg against it. "Over already," she mocked, in a mix of surprise and sarcasm. Seto nodded yes, "though so, my Uncle toys with every opponent he meets, it is ridiculous actually," she said to Seto.

Seto taken by the fact she knew that Keith was being toyed. "How did you know Pegasus was going to pull that stunt in there?" Alec took a breath, pushing her self off the wall, "Because he does it to me all the time when I play him duel monsters." She looked at the six foot tall CEO of Kaiba Corp, "You know who would have thought that you and I would ever be enemies with each other," she said. Seto shook his head, "We aren't, unless you want me to take you out right now?"

Alec laughed, "After all these years Seto you still haven't figured it out, I not surprised either, you will see what I mean soon," she then began to walk away, she turned around and looked at him, "I would be careful, next time you duel Kaiba. You might face something bigger then me, and I am not talking about Max either," she then turned and walked out of site.

_**Present day**_

Seto at the time had no idea what the girl was talking about then six weeks, later a few weeks before the Duelist Kingdom tournament, he faced Yugi and lost, Alec warning had rung in his head the day after that.

Kaiba scoffed at himself for thinking about her, "Why can't I get her out of my head, since her warning about my battle with Yugi, I am surprised that she wasn't at Duelist Kingdom trying to get Mokuba away," he said aloud. "May be you should go to bed and dream about her since your thinking about my sister so much," said a voice in the doorway.

A tall young woman with black hair stepped into the room, dressed in blue pants and long sleeve shirt. "How in the world did you get in here?" Seto demanded. Sara stepped in to the light of the desk, "How do you think? I know your pass codes Seto, you should change them more offend." Kaiba gave a laugh, "You know me I can't resist asking." Sara shook her head, in disappointment waiting for an insult.

Sara then approached Seto and turned him to face her, "I know it me you really want!" She then bent down and kissed him on the lips the two began to make out on the desk. Sara was calling Seto's name over and over as she kissed him the high was intense, he felt that he was going to burst then he heard Alec, "Sara get you greedy little paws off Seto, he is you cousin for crying out loud," Alec was standing with hands on her hips and staring right at the two.

Sara looked up at her sister, "Make me, baby sis," bending down to kiss Seto again. Kaiba could not resist her, somehow Sara changed into Alec, who made him feel a little better in a way, they started making out but this time Kaiba had his shirt off and was holding Alec in his arms, the two feverously kissed for a while.

Seto heard a sudden scream, of a young girl; Alec was not in his arms but on the floor, covered in blood with a man standing over her about to kick her limp body. Seto tried to run to stop the man but a sudden shock of pain surged through his entire body, he could not move and fell to the floor in pain the room was dark nothingness was consuming him.

A small feeling of something ice cold ran down his back, he jumped up.

Seto awake and realized he was back in his office it was a dream all of it Sara, and Alec, he then heard laugher coming from the doorway. Seto realized he had fallen asleep at his lab top and a piece of ice was going down his back, he jumped up and started to dance around the room like a monkey.

Mokuba was on the floor laughing at his big brother, along with four other people. Seto then realized that it was Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi laughing with Mokuba. Joey was the one who had place the ice down Seto's back their faces were all red. Seto was now standing in the middle of the room with a half melted piece of ice on the floor.

"Ok, who did that?" he yelled. Mokuba and the others stopped laughing. Joey was first to speak up, "Kaiba that would be me! In addition, man it was so worth it too. Seeing you dance like a monkey oh man I wish I had a camera," he then started laughing again. Seto was about to rush at Joey when he heard a girl's voice come from down the hall, "hey what's so funny?"

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey moved in to Kaiba's home office, a girl, wearing blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and jean jacket appearing to be about 18 years old, walked into the room. Her white and blue hairs were behind her ears and hung down to the mid part of her back, and her blue eyes shined like sapphire jewels. Seto's jaw dropped to the floor, "Alec?" the girl stood there with her hands on her hips, "Seto, I am surprised to see you in a room full of laughing people, considering what I saw you put through as a teenager and your heart which to my knowledge is as cold as a block of ice."

Seto was a little happy to see Alec, but did not show it much on his face, which was, beat red, from holding in his anger for Joey. Mokuba got up and said "Hey, Alec what brings you here?" he asked. Alec looked down at the 16-year-old Mokuba, "my letter of course, I found out that it was sent to you the old way and not through my email, so I decided to come and see to it myself."

Tristan and Joey began to drool, at the site of Alec; Yugi was a little crazy for her too but not as much as Joey and Tristan. Tea put her arms over her chest, in disappointment. "You two better closes your mouths before I slap them shut," Tea threaten, Joey and Tristan shut their mouths. Kaiba gave a cold look to all of them, "What is this, a party or something, why are you four here anyways I did not ask you over?"

Mokuba nudged his brother's arm, "I invited them, Yugi, Joey and I were going to play duel monster while you finished your letter when I came in here to ask for your duel disk, Joey and the others followed me, then Joey though it would be funny if he put a piece of ice down your back. You looked like you were having a night mare, when he came back up with the ice."

Alec let out a huge laugh, "Mokuba you should know by now, not one member of the Kaiba family in a position of power can ever have a good night's rest, especially when they are as cold hearted and ruthless as your brother." Seto took the insult from Alec, but did not say anything he was still burning about Joey and wanted to take him outside to kick his ass back to Yugi's game shop.

Alec looked around the office, nodding her head, "Not bad place Seto, reminds me of Gosaburo's office that was at Kaiba Corp." Seto caught that one, "You should know, you were raised by him same as me, little punching bag," Alec saw that coming she never liked it when anyone called her weak.

"Your saying I weak Seto, come on I will take you down right her, right now," she throw off her jean jacket and placed up her fists. Seto saw this coming, "I don't want to fight you, Alec at least not in my office." Alec let out a laugh, "Yeah you rather fight me in your bed like last time." Seto was shock considering she was the one who kissed him first back when they were teens.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Mokuba all dropped their mouths. Alec and Seto were in a silent staring contest then the mud slinging began again, "look who's talking miss, hide away and driving people crazy," said Seto. Alec let out a huge laugh, "look at you Kaiba, my sister and I handed you Kaiba Corp on a sliver platter and what do you do for us, NOT-A-THING."

Seto wasn't about to take that, "I took over the company, you just handed me the stocks I needed, but still I am the one running it, now if you want a wrestling match, I can make one happen over at my fighting arena at work." Alec raised any eyebrow and got her jacket off the floor, "Maybe later Seto, but next time you say, in your own way that I am weak, I am taking you on, full throttle and I will kick your ass," the two went back in to glares.

After a few minutes Joey spoke up, "Hmm, Kaiba has a girl friend, oh man." Seto looked at Joey, "Down, Mutt boy, she's my step cousin I can't sleep with her." Alec rose and eyebrow at the fact of Seto thinking about it though she had been the one that said he would rather fight her in his bed.

Alec knew that Seto had not told them about her, so she figured it was time for her introduction, "Since my step cousins are so rude enough NOT! To introduce me, I am Alexandra K. Pegasus most people call me Alec. I am Seto and Mokuba's step cousin on Gosaburo side of the family, something that I am not proud to admit." Seto did not like the fact she was taking a step of mentioning Gosaburo's name in his presence, he hated the man for what he did to her, himself, and Mokuba.

"So, umm, Alec, did you know about the little creep Noah that your Uncle locked in virtual space?" Joey asked. Alec looked down at the floor, this was something that she was not too proud of admitting as well, but since she now knew what happened to her Uncle and cousin she decided it was time to let Seto in on the truth too, "Yes, in fact I was the one who put him there."

Seto was shocked, he did not think that Alec would say anything, considering he called Sara just after he got back to the plane and escaped the exploding air ship. Sara had denied any knowledge that Noah was even alive in virtual space, she only knew he died in an accident involving Alec.

"You put him there, what are you talking about Alec?" Mokuba asked. Alec let out a sigh, "I was the reason he died in the first place, he was trying to save me when it happened, and he was struck by a car just out side the mansion ten years ago. I was only eight at the time I was getting the soccer ball that I kicked out of the street, Noah saw me about to be hit by the car, and he pushed me out of the way just as the car hit him." Alec let a tear fall to the ground, she looked back up at Seto who was now turning purple from the anger the swelled up in side him.

"If I knew that Gosaburo was with him in the virtual world I would have gone in a deactivated it as soon as I could," she said, "Giving my cousin his peace, freedom, and my Uncle would go straight to hell." Alec was now turning red from the anger for not getting a shot of Gosaburo before he blew up. Seto was not surprised at this; he crosses his arms over his chest. "I hated my Uncle for what he did to Seto, Mokuba and…" she paused, letting her anger cool down but quietly, "me." Seto was glad in a way Alec was mad but that still did not explain a few things and yet it did.

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Alec and Mokuba were playing a game of chess, when a knock came at Alec's door it was Gosaburo. He needed to speak with Alec; she looked at Mokuba and gave him a nod to leave and get Seto, and to be ready to fight their stepfather with all they had. Gosaburo looked at the chessboard and moved the queenside castle for a check on Alec's king.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Alec asked as she moved her king to safety. "I want more data, Seto, hasn't figured it out that you stole it and gave it to me, he thinks I took it from his papers that he gave me at the office, Check," he said moving a knight.

Alec was going to do the most ridiculous thing she ever do, she was going to talk back, and "I am not going to steal from my own cousin." Gosaburo looked up at her, "You my dear don't have a choice!" Alec moved and killed the knight which made her king in check, "And if I don't?" she snapped.

Gosaburo moved the queen to check the king, "You won't have more then a few broken ribs, hurt arm, or a black eye, you will have a broken heart, Check" Alec moved her king again this time behind a group of pones. "I am not afraid of you beating me up Gosaburo, you got nothing on me," she said. Gosaburo let out a laugh, "I don't think you understand, Alec, I know you and everything you do, I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear old cousins now would you?"

Alec took a deep breath, "What are you getting at Gosaburo?" she moved her knight to attack his queen. "I am getting at, Seto, I know you have taken a liking for the boy and you can't deny that fact," He then moved his bishop and killed Alec's last knight. "I am not afraid of you empty threat, I know you still need him and Mokuba, so don't tell me that your going to kill them because if you do, no more virtual data for you and my sister is the next heir to Kaiba Corp," she then move her bishop to check his king, "Check."

Gosaburo was impressed that Alec was able to figure out away to get around his threat, but he had a back up, "Then you will have to make sure that, nothing happens to Sara now, don't you," he moves his king side castle and kills Alec's bishop. Alec knows he would do something to her, "Ok, good point I wouldn't be able to stop you from hurting her, but then that would leave me next in line if Seto and Mokuba are taken out won't it." Alec smirked.

Gosaburo seeing it in her eyes now, she was scared, "You don't have the guts to take me on, Alec, you don't get me, that data I want, and you will be joining your cousin Noah, Checkmate!" He moved his queen and cornered Alec's King she loss Gosaburo then left the room.

Alec knew that death would be the only way she would break her promise to Seto that is all Gosaburo had to do to her, and it would be Mokuba, the only thing to keep Seto from handing over the data, "_Better me, then Moky"_ she thought.

A knock came on her door, "Come in Seto," she said. Seto was surprise that Alec looked the same as she did when he saw her that morning. "He did not hit me, but threaten too kill me," spoke Alec in a fake calm voice. Seto looked at Alec with fire in his eyes that was it Gosaburo, had gone too far he thought, "Alec, I will give you the data just to keep him from hurting you again," he said. Seto went to Alec and took her his arms, "I promised that he wouldn't hurt you again, and I am keeping it."

Alec then looked up at her cousin, their eyes met, and for a moment she though it was true that the problems could be gone with a promise. Alec touched Seto chin, "You don't have to protect me Seto, at least, not with your fists," she spoke softly. Alec then gave him a small kiss on the lips, when she pulled away; he kissed her back. Mokuba saw them, but left the room just as they were about to part again he was happy that his brother had found someone even though it was his step cousin. Seto was not going to lose her to that ape Gosaburo not now not ever, would he hurt her again.

(Ok yes I know they are step cousins, but they have no blood relation so do not flame me for it)

**_Present Day_** back in Seto home office

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi all introduced them selves after Alec and Seto done throwing insult to one another. Alec was glad to meet some friends of her cousin; Mokuba grabbed Seto duel disk and ran out the door everyone but Alec and Seto left the room.

Seto took a seat at his lab top, "I got your letter yesterday and I was typing the reply last night, when I fell asleep." Alec was surprised that her cousin had time to even written her back not to mention read her letter.

"Thanks but I could just take your reply right now, can Mokuba come to Egypt or not?" snapped Alec. Seto nodded his head, adding, "I am coming too," he said. Alec saw that coming a mile away, "Though you would, since you know the guy."

Seto moved in his chair, "Who?" Alec let out a laugh, "I am not telling until you and Mokuba are in Egypt with Sara and me," spoke Alec with a smirk. Alec left the room leaving Seto puzzling whom, her head popped back in, "If you want to invite your friends, go a head, and another thing the guy was in your battle city tournament two years ago, so I leave you with that." Alec headed out side to watch the duel between Mokuba and Joey.

_**Nine Years ago**_

Alec took the disk from Seto, "Here it is the data Gosaburo wants to make more money off us," spoke Seto. Alec looked at her cousin, and kissed him on the forehead, "Seto, I owe you big time, thanks," she said and rushed out of the room, and went to hand the information to Gosaburo. Seto thought to himself, '_If only she wasn't my cousin, I could actually say it_.' Alec spent an hour down stairs explaining to Gosaburo about how she got the disk and what was on it.

Seto was going to sleep when Alec knocked on the door, she opened it before he could answer, "Though I let you know he fell for it," Alec gave a giggle. Seto gave a small smile at her. Alec quickly entered the room and meaning to give Seto a good night kiss on his cheek, but moved his head to catch her on the lips; Alec did not see it coming, she landed on his lips and held it there for a while.

"I don't know what I do without you Seto," she said then she headed for the door. "Good night Meteor Dragon," he said. Alec smiled, "Night Blue Eyes," she said and left feeling happy, little did they both know it was about that things were about to get ugly.

A few months went by, Alec seem to be happy every now and then Seto and her would acted out a fight in front of Gosaburo to show that they didn't care, when truly they did. Gosaburo got the information every three weeks, Alec and Seto decided to give him little bits of it at a time saying they were working as fast as they could plus she made up the fact Seto was now using passwords to guard any information on his computer. In a way that was true but Alec knew the passwords all four of them by heart: Blue eyes, Meteor, Lord of Dragons, and Red Eyes.

Something in the air one morning did not seem right Gosaburo was not reading his paper but staring at Alec at breakfast. She did not realize that he was watching her until Seto came up behind her and kicked her chair, that was the signal if he was watching her.

Alec looked at Seto, as he went to work on the software and Mokuba was right behind him. Alec was about to leave the dinning room when something smacked her in the head. She was out cold, when Alec came too, she was in a room with lights, she felt a little groggy like she was about to pass out again but something was keeping her awake.

"Seto, Mokuba, Uncle Max, Sara, is anyone there," she yelled out, "Where is everyone?" Alec then felt a large amount of pain in her side, she screamed out, as loud as she could; it was as if something had been jammed into her rib cage. Alec put her hands to try to rube out the spot when, it came again two more times. Alec looked at her hands they were covered with blood, "HELP ME? Someone, please!" she screamed.

Alec heard a voice, "Alec, can you hear me, hang on I am going to go call for an ambulance, hang on Alec," Alec then felt a hand on her head, and another voice, "I am sorry Alec, I failed you," Alec then fell back under.

The place Alec was in a dark room, with no one, she was alone again, she tried to call for help but not a sound came from her voice.

Seto appeared in front of her, Alec tried to run to him but then he changed, it to an 18 year old Seto Kaiba 6'2" wearing a blue trench coat, green silk shirt, with black pants, he was now taller then Alec. Alec could not believe her eyes, he was a handsome young man, better looking then when he was a teen.

Alec realized that this is what, Seto would look like in about six years, she then saw a young girl around the age of 17, she was almost as tall as Kaiba but just a few inches shorter, her blue hair was hanging down to mid back. Alec realized that the girl she saw was herself.

The older Alec looked at the older Seto, she seemed to be angry with him, she began to walk away, but before she did, the older Seto grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away but it was no use. Kaiba had her, and pulled her close to him, Alec then heard him speck, "I promised I would not let you go, and I am not about to again."

The older Alec looked up at him, "I know but it will never be Seto, I love you and I think you should know that before I die," the older Alec pushed away and being to run away from him.

Alec then saw that she, and the older Seto, and herself on the edge of a rock with molting lava all around, the older Alec was running toward the edge of the rock, the older Seto was running after her, "Alec!" he yelled, "Alec you don't have to do this." The older Alec turned around and looked, first at Seto then at her younger self. "Good bye Seto," she said, and jumped off the rock towards the lava, Alec found she was screaming when she woke up.

She was in a bed; three people were standing over her. "Alec, can you hear me?" spoke a voice. " If you can hear me just squeeze my arm," Alec tired to grab something, she felt something in her hands, but couldn't tell what, "I think she is coming out of it," spoke another voice. "Look at her eyes," said another, "there half open." Alec tried to open her eyes more but could not everything was blurred.

Alec decided to squeeze what ever was in her hand. "Yep she can hear you," said the second voice. "Alec, if you can hear me, say something." Alec opened her mouth but no sound came from it, except for a scream, "AHHHHH," Alec realized that her side was in a large amount of pain, it was the only sound, which she could make, was of pain. "Yep she can hear you, but I don't think she can see," said the third voice Alec fell back into unconsciousness

Alec awoke, the pain was in her side, she could hardly move, her eyes were fully opened, she tried to sit up, when Seto showed up, "Hey, there don't move so much," Alec relaxed, in the bed, it was soft, and big, Seto was at her right side looking down at her. "You were hurt really bad, you can't move too much," he added worried.

Alec decided that moving did not make the pain go away but made it worse. "You know where you are?" asked Seto. Alec looked around all she could tell it was a hospital. "Seto, where am I, I have no idea, the last thing I remember is this morning after breakfast heading towards the main hall when I blacked out."

Seto looked at her, "Alec that was a few days ago, you're at the hospital VIP wing in intensive care, well actually more like the recovery room," he said trying to keep from sound angry. Alec looked up at her cousin she did not know what to say it was a few days ago, but why did she black out, like that? A pain in the back of her head answered it when she tried to move again.

A voice came from behind Seto, "Hey any improvement?" Alec recognized the voice it was her sister Sara, Alec sprang up fast, doing a great deal of pain to her side. "Well that answers my question," spoke Sara, while Alec grabbed her side, in pain, "Ouch," she said. Seto slowly pushed Alec back down with gentleness and ease. "You had it bad kiddo, for a second there I though I was going to lose you like Mom and Dad," said Sara now looking down at her.

Alec was questioning her self; finally, she got the strength to ask, "Sara, Seto what happened to me?" she asked them. Seto and Sara looked at each other sad looks crossed their faces, "We'll explain it when your better, right now you need to rest, try to get some sleep," reassured Seto, he bent down and kissed Alec on the head where she now notice she was bandage.

"I will have to be going, Gosaburo will probably be wondering were I am at," Seto told Sara. Sara nodded, "try to come back when you can, ok Seto." Seto then bent down and kissed Alec again this time on the cheek, "I will be back soon ok, take it easy and don't worry about anything," Seto then left Alec's view.

Sara looked down at her, "Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Sara moments after Seto left the room, "You two have bonded since I left, want to tell me what's been going on?" Alec looked at her sister, "You first!" Sara let out a laugh, "Maybe later Dragon, you need to rest get some sleep." Alec then felt tired and fell to sleep again, just as Sara left her site to shut the door. She felt a hand on her head then a little kiss, on her bandages, and hearing her sister whisper, "Never, will I be leaving you again, Alec."

It was night when Alec woke up again, she felt she had enough strength to sit up but found that she was partly sitting up do to the angle of the bed. She felt something by her hand, looking down she saw Seto was asleep holding her hand. Alec looked around the room with the small amount of light in it, and saw Sara fast asleep in a chair in the corner, Mokuba was asleep on her lap with a children's book on his own.

Alec took her free hand and brushed Seto bangs from his face, this was the first time she saw him while he was sleeping, she though it was probably the second or third, since she was unconscious for a few days. Alec looked at Seto, he seemed to be at peace, but she could tell he was having an unpleasant dream, his face kept showing worry and fear, even with his eyes closed Alec could see that something was wrong.

Alec looked to her left, she saw a window, the blinds on it were open she could see the city skyline and a few houses. Alec knew where she was now it was Domino Memorial Hospital. Alec rested her head back on the pillow, Seto then shuddered in his sleep Alec felt it when his hand griped hers hard.

"Ouch" Alec almost shouted. Seto's eyes shot open, "You're awake," he said with moving his head shocked. Alec looked at him, "And you were having a nightmare, care to tell me of what?" asked Alec. Seto shook his head, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, "Sorry if I hurt your hand more."

Alec shook her head, "you didn't I just felt a little pull that's all," she lied. Alec really wanted to take her hand and smack Seto with it because it hurt so much; she knew it would hurt more if she did. Seto was staring at her with out blinking; Alec could tell that something was troubling him.

"Seto, what was your nightmare about?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "It nothing, it wasn't real, just a dream," he answered. Alec saw that he was hiding it, "It was about me wasn't it!" she comforted him. Seto nodded his head, "Yes, it was you on the floor while Gosaburo beat you up and I couldn't do anything about it, you were hurt really bad too, you were covered in blood again." Seto caught himself, he had said "again." Alec gripped his hand with hers, "tell me what happened to me Seto." Seto took a breath, he really wanted Sara to be awake to hear it too, but since Alec and he were up, he figured telling it twice would not hurt.

Seto explained that as soon as he left the dinning room and headed towards his room that something was wrong. He went back to get her out of the dinning room, when he found Alec on the floor knocked out, and bleeding on her right side, Gosaburo was standing over her with a knife in hand. Gosaburo was about to stab her for the fourth time when he fought his stepfather.

Seto managed to get the knife away and knock out his stepfather out with a vase. Mokuba came into the room and found Alec in a pool of her; own blood and left to get Liz the head cook who was also, Alec's other friend in the mansion. Seto told Alec that he was right next to her the whole way to the hospital as the medics tried to stabilize her. He then told her that, she went in to immediate surgery, and no one was to go in, "I called Sara as soon as the doctors made me leave you," he said, "She arrived the next morning on Pegasus's private jet and came to your side as soon as the doctors would let her."

"Seto, was Mokuba with you while all this was happening?" Alec asked, interrupting Seto's story. Seto looked over at his brother asleep in Sara's lap, "Yeah he was with me, I wasn't about to let Gosaburo hurt another person I cared about while I was making sure that another was ok." Seto continued on how he and Sara, waited hours for Alec to get out of surgery when the doctor came and told them that she would be fine, it was already late at night. "You were in surgery for ten hours," he said, to Alec. Seto looked at Alec's feet, now; Alec saw that he was trying to hide a tear that had swelled up in his eye.

Alec turned his head to face her, "I though I was going to lose you," Seto blurted out. Alec brushed away the tear that fell down his cheek, the only ones to fall for her, "Seto, one day you will lose me but that won't be for a very long time." Alec leaned forward as much as she could and kissed Seto forehead.

Seto told her that Sara, Mokuba and him, waited to have her come out of unconsciousness. He explained that she had woken up a few time but her eyes glazed over. Alec then told him that she did recall one time, and that she heard some one say "to squeeze their hand," however she didn't know whose. Seto let out a small, laugh, "that was Sara, to her surprise, you squeezed my hand instead of hers," he said.

"Sara was holding one hand and I was holding the other, I was the one who told you to say something. I kind of poked you in the ribs were you were stabbed," Alec glared at Seto, if he had not done it she might had fully woken up. Seto explained himself, "I did it gently I didn't think it would get you to scream as loud as you did. Mokuba was glad to be near you feet when you did that." Alec let out a small laugh, it hurt to laugh but it felt good to.

"I am glad you stayed with me, Seto, and thanks for calling my sister," Alec thanked her cousin. Seto face turned red, "Alec I know you do the same for me besides, I found out she was on her way here to see you anyways." Alec looked at Seto confused, "What do you mean she was on her way?" Alec asked. Seto explained, "Sara had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to you and she called up Pegasus and asked him to contact you. Hobson receive a call on the car phone from Pegasus wanting to speak to you. That is when I jumped on Hobson and took away the phone and told Pegasus that you were in the hospital in emergency surgery. Pegasus then called Sara on the jet saying that you were indeed in the hospital."

Seto finished with that story, and gave a yawn, "and I told Gosaburo that I wasn't about to let another member of my family go." Seto had just blown, his and Alec's own cover, he showed that he cared a lot for her. Seto went up to Alec and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, whispering, "I won't let this happen again, from now on I am always going to be at your side." Alec felt that was not going to be true the fact they were step cousins was the reason they could never be.

Alec did not care about that any more she reached out her hands, grabbed Seto face, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, for a twelve-year-old girl Alec could kiss good, same for Seto who was thirteen. Sara watched in her chair as her younger sister kissed Seto, she had been faking sleep the whole time and listened to everything.

_**Present day **_

Alec watched Joey and Mokuba duel outside, Seto watched from his office, Joey was getting his but kicked, Yugi and Tea were laughing at Joey for he would do his usual temper tantrum. Sometimes Seto saw Alec look up at him from the outside bench, which she sat. Seto would then turn and walk away from the window.

He sat in his chair reading the latest from Kaiba Corp stocks and drinking an espresso that Hobson had brought up. He then pondering weather or not to take the day off, Alec was in town, Mokuba had no lessons today. A knock at the door broke his concentration on the lab top as he searched the company files.

Sara stood in the doorway in a tan shirt and black skirt, with her long black hair tied in a braid. "Hi Seto, am I interrupting?" she asked, "Hope you don't mind me coming in, Hobson let Alec in this morning sorry about that, I told her to wait for me, but you know her, she doesn't take orders anymore."

Seto nodded, "So Sara heard you getting married, who is the unlucky freak?" Sara let out a laugh, "Well Seto, he is a lot more grateful to be alive then you, but I am not telling until you and Mokuba are in Egypt."

Seto got out of his chair, "What do you mean "more grateful to be alive then me."" This caused Sara to laugh harder, "He doesn't sit behind a desk like a big shot, hides his heart, nor lies to himself; that is what I am getting at Seto, in a way your still in love with my sister, and you know it."

Kaiba glared at Sara, "Lets get one thing straight Sara; Alec and I are through she stabbed me in the back, and also your Uncle Pegasus went back on his word, so shut up about me and your sister," he snapped. Sara raises an eyebrow with a small grin on her face, as if she did not believe him.

"What ever you say, I know you been having dreams about her I could see it when your face was mashed up on the desk," Sara laughed. Seto scoffed, it was true in a way Alec was in his dream but so was Sara, "Sara, you were in my dream last night," Seto said with a grin knowing that would shut her up, Sara scoffed and left the room.

Seto waited until he heard the door slam down stairs, then went to the window, Sara walked out of the mansion and went to Alec said something then went off towards, what he guessed was her car and drove off, Alec looked up at the window which Seto was now moving away from.

_**Nine years ago**_

Alec let out a yawn, Seto looked up at her, "You seem tired again go back to sleep," Alec nodded her head in agreement, "I will keep an eye on you," with that Seto then got up and kissed her on the head. Alec felt her eye grow heavy, she decided to let them fall shut.

Alec was in a place of darkness, she looked around, "It just a dream," she told herself. "Alec," said a voice. Alec looked around, "Who's there come out were I can see you."

A young woman tall, blue hair like Alec's own appeared, "You," Alec said in shock, "How did you like your little glimpse of the future?" the woman asked. Alec was confused, "My future, you mean to tell me that's what I saw when I passed out; it was my future?"

The woman nodded her head, "It will be things are already in place, you and Seto were never meant to be." Alec looked down, "then I guess I should tell him to stop kissing my forehead so much." The woman let out a laugh, "I guess so, but I noticed that you seem upset about what happened to you, Seto and Mokuba saved your life."

Alec looked up, "It not that they saved me it just that…" Alec paused, "It is the fact, I am surviving which is bad because, Gosaburo will just keep trying to beat me to death, I am not saved if I am still living with him, am I?" The woman nodded in agreement, "You're smarter then I remembered, Alec."

Alec then though it was time to ask a few questions of her own, "Who are you anyway?" The woman laughed again, "Don't you know I am you at least you in about nine years from now." Alec walked around her older self, "I don't look to bad, although I would say that hair is a bit of a drag, don't I ever die my hair another color?" Alec's older self laughed again, "You try, but that is not why am here, I came her to protect you from getting your heart broken again."

Alec looked up, "what do you mean my heart broken? I am the one who is going be jumping in to a pit of lava remember, and the breaking heart would be Seto's not mine." The woman let out a sigh, "That is some what, true but in the future you and him fight with each other more then you act now," Alec scoffed at the idea of her and Seto hating each other, other then Mokuba and Sara, they were the only things each other had.

"I am not joking Alec, I was you once, I know what your thinking," Alec realized that her older self was probing her thoughts. "Yes, you and Seto are enemies you don't like each other in fact he hates you for not saving Mokuba from Pegasus, any way I am here to show you something other then your death."

Alec looked at her older self, puzzled. The older Alec began to explain, "You go though a lot, but in the end you do end up in Egypt with Sara. The thing is Seto grows cold like ice; his ego is so big that he cannot see straight, and you are the only thing he has ever really wanted but will never admit it to you, at least not in the future, right now sure. Alec, you and him will be parted, and when you meet up again it, you too will not even know that the other is there."

The older Alec began to disappear, "Wait, I am not done yet!" she screamed to the sky. The older Alec looked at her twelve year old counter part, "I have to leave but to tell you on last thing, Gosaburo will never hurt you again but you won' t hurt him either, just remember run for a while and don't look back in two months you will know what I mean." The older Alec faded away; the room was dark again for while the older Alec was there a light was on her.

Alec felt she was about to walk into another dream, she looked around, a room was in front of her, she reached to turn the handle, but it moved itself instead. Alec watched as the door opened. She saw a something on the floor, and something standing over it. Alec then saw Seto, but he was not moving it was as if he was frozen it shock.

The thing on the floor was a girl, Alec thought she was in another nightmare, but then she realized her thoughts were not her own. Alec felt that she wanted to run to the girl on the floor but could not move, then Alec realize, she was the one on the floor and bleeding too. Gosaburo was the figure that was standing over her, she tried to run to help herself but could not move, she try to call out but her voice sounded as if it were Seto's voice, "No, don't you hurt her; I promised, I promised her you wouldn't ever hurt her again!" Alec realized that she was seeing Seto's nightmare, somehow she could see into his mind, "why?" she thought, she did not know.

Alec began to feel like something was shaking her. Sara, Seto and Mokuba were standing over her. "Alec wake up, your having a nightmare, sis," Sara said while shaking her. Alec eyes popped open she heard herself say, "He promised," without even knowing it. Seto looked down at the floor, he knew she was dreaming of the beating and saying he promised that Gosaburo would not hurt her again.

"Seto, Sara, Moky, it was dream wasn't it?" Alec asked. Sara, looked at her sister, "That wasn't any nightmare, it was real just you were unconscious." Seto was still looking at the floor thinking about his failure to protect Alec. "Seto, it not your fault," reassured Alec, "I just wasn't quick enough to get out of the dinning room." Seto looked up at his cousin, "Alec, I am so…" Alec had taken his hand. "Seto will it make you feel better if I said that I forgive you, I am not blaming you for what happened," said Alec.

"You should," said a man's voice in the doorway. Alec looked up she saw her Uncle with a set of cheesy flowers. "What do you want?" demanded Sara, "You're not going to touch my sister, I heard what you did to her, you back stabber." Alec side began to hurt as she squeezed Seto's hand. "I am here to apologize for my actions," Gosaburo said.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you, since you're the one who put her here. NOW get out of here, you are not going with in three feet of my sister, your twin brother's daughter, need I say more. If you dare try to threaten me with taking her out of here, then I will have more evidence to show Pegasus. Let me tell you Gosaburo Kaiba your not going to be hurting, Alec again I am taking her with me to Egypt where you can never hurt her, got it, so say good-bye to her. I will be coming by later to pick up her things at least what left of them considering you probably trashed her room to making it look like she did this as a stunt for attention. I know you paid off the doctors and the cops from investigating. I am not going to fight you there; I know you Gosaburo don't forget that." Alec was shocked at the tongue-lashing Sara had just dished out; in fact, everyone was, even Gosaburo.

"Well then," he said, "I will be letting my lawyers know that I will have a case coming up." Sara shook her head, "Oh no you won't! I am keeping this out of the courts, I taking my sister in to my custody, if you have a problem with it I will contact my lawyer, Pegasus gave me to kick you ass with, so if you think your money is going to stop me this time, your dead wrong." Alec squeeze Seto head harder as Sara said "Dead wrong."

Gosaburo looked at his elder niece; he was impressed that she had grown a backbone in the last few months. "Ok Sara, well do it your way, I won't call my lawyers but you are never to come near my house and you are to stay away from my sons, you may have control of Alec, but Seto and Mokuba are mine."

Alec squeeze Seto hand even harder now, he was holding in the pain, he looked at Alec; she knew that if he left she would be in danger. "Boys," order Gosaburo, "We're leaving, Seto say good bye to your cousin, or little girlfriend what ever you call her now, and you have work to do for me, move it."

Seto did not move Alec was not about to let him go, she knew he did not have a choice, "I would if I could Father but you see there is a little problem, Alec's has handcuffed me to her self." Alec looked down at her wrist; Mokuba slipped a pair of handcuffs on her and Seto's wrists while Sara was yelling at Gosaburo. Gosaburo had focused on Sara's yelling that he did not see Mokuba slip the cuffs on to them.

Seto held up Alec's and his own wrists, Sara let out a laugh, "Well looks like Alec doesn't want you to take your sons, so I guess their staying." Gosaburo knew a way out of this he knew Mokuba was not handcuffed to Alec; he went straight for the boy but saw a piece of sliver on his wrist. "I don't think so Uncle," Alec spook up, "I had Moky, handcuff himself to my foot, they're not going anywhere with you and Sara is holding the keys. Alec did not feel a cuff on her ankle, she guess Mokuba did not have time hook it to her, and so he must have slipped it on his wrist and placed the other by her feet. Sara was dangling the keys now in front of Gosaburo who was burning red.

"Fine you boys want to go back to the orphanage when Alec's leaves that fine with me." Seto looked at Alec with worry; his plan was going to fail if he was sent back to the orphanage. Alec did not worry she knew it was an empty threat, "Yeah and leave my sister and I to take over the company, thanks Uncle. I know that threat won't work, you know the by laws as well as I do, only a living member of the Kaiba family can run Kaiba Corp and if you send Mokuba and Seto back to the orphanage, then Sara and I are next in line to run the business."

Alec had a huge grin on her face; she knew that would just burn Gosaburo up, he would do anything to keep her and her sister from taking over his empire. Gosaburo was even more steamed, his threats didn't work, Alec had cornered him, "I think my cousins will be staying right here," said Sara, "and if you hurt either one of them, while Alec is gone then I will personally come back here and kick you ass."

Alec almost laughed it took all she had to hold it in. She knew her sister was not much of a fighter when it came to fisticuffs, but she did know how to fight with other ways. Seto nodded his head in agreement, with Sara, "I am staying, Gosaburo if you don't like it then you're going to have to bite off my hand, Mokuba's too, to get us out of here and since Sara won't let your near Alec I guess we have a stalemate."

Gosaburo knew that he would die before he would admit defeat, "You're getting good Seto, you seem more like me all the time, scheming, planning this out, just one thing how are you going to protect Alec if she sees that your exactly like me, remember that Seto," the tall man spoke, and walked out of the room.

Alec waited until Sara came back giving the all clear, Seto turned to Mokuba, "How did you get that handcuff to fit on Alec's ankle with out making her laugh?" Mokuba pulled out the pair of handcuff from under the sheet, "I bluffed him big brother." Alec and Sara let out huge laughs, so hard Alec had to grip her side in pain with the handcuffed arms of her and Seto.

Seto hand was very close to the wound and was worried that he might poke her again. Sara reached over and undid the handcuffs that were around Alec and Seto wrists. "Well that was fun, he didn't realize that the cuffs, were toys anyway," said Sara as she pushed down the latch that held the cuff on Seto and Alec's wrists. "The keys were fakes, I knew these things would come in handy someday," she said putting the cuffs in her bag that was on the table. Alec leaned back, looked at the ceiling, and breathed a sigh of relief. Seto noticed that Alec had let go of his hand and was staring up at the ceiling.

"You ok?" he asked. Alec looked back at him, "I am fine just, my side." Seto nodded his head for the bathroom. He came back a moment later with something in his hand, "Here take this it will make you feel better, the doctor gave it to me to have you take if your side started to hurt." Alec took the pill and washed it down with a glass of ice water that was next to her bed.

Moving for the glass caused her side to hurt even more, but she hoped the pill worked fast. Seto took Alec's hand again after she adjusted herself in the bed, "I won't let it happen ever again, Alec I promise and this time I am going to keep it."

Alec shook her head and move Seto's brown bangs from his face, "Seto, would you, stop blaming yourself before I have to slap some sense into you." Sara laughed at her younger sister in the bed, "Alec, give it up." Alec nodded her head, she then felt sleepy, no one objected that she took a nap in fact that is what everyone wanted her to do.

Alec awoke a few hours later it was night again, Sara was a sleep in the chair in the corner and Mokuba in her lap again, with a different children's book. Seto however was not next to her but at the window looking out at the city. Alec did not want to break his focus so she laid there and watched him.

He was thinking hard about something, and then he turned and faced Alec, who then moved to show she was awake. "Hey you should be sleeping, feeling better?" he asked. Alec nodded yes and looked at him. "Seto," she said, "Why do you want to protect me so much? I am not even your real family?" Seto took a seat on Alec's left side and took her hand, "because Alec, you're a good person who deserves a better life then getting beaten up by her Uncle every few weeks, and I don't know why maybe it just fate who knows?"

Alec smiled it was an answer she was expecting, she though she test what her supposed future self told her. Alec then leaned back and began to fall asleep, she then felt something touch her lips, she opened her eyes to find Seto kissing her, she kissed back, the two held their kiss for a while, but when he pulled, back Alec had fallen asleep again. Seto laughed, and went back to the window; Alec then opened one eye and giggled quietly, to her self-then fell into real sleep.

Alec woke up it was sometime in the afternoon Seto and Mokuba were gone, and Sara was by the window. "Hey, where's Seto and Moky?" Alec asked. Sara turned; Alec saw right away, why the boys were not there. Sara had a gash on her face, and her arm in a sling. "Gosaburo came and took them; some of his thugs jumped me and Mokuba on our way to get some food."

Alec looked down at her legs, "And Seto?" she asked. Sara let out a breath, "Seto went with them, they said that if he didn't they would take Mokuba to Gosaburo and no telling what he might do to him." Alec knew that Mokuba and she were Seto's only weaknesses. Alec nodded her head, and closed her eyes in anger, she knew with Seto back at the mansion Gosaburo could hurt her at anytime.

"I called Pegasus, he sent some of his personal body guards, don't worry I trust them they were the same guys that guarded my site when I was in Egypt." Sara had seen the worry in Alec's eyes. Alec was not worrying about her safety she was worried about Seto and Mokuba.

Gosaburo could do what ever he wanted with the boys and neither Alec nor Sara could do a thing about it. Sara sat down next to her sister; Alec was letting a tear down her cheek, "Hey sis, they will be ok, Seto will come to visit you with me in Egypt, look he told me what he was doing before I left, don't worry I know he will be fine."

Alec looked at her sister, "Sara, I am going back to Gosaburo and I don't want you to stop me." Sara was not surprised, she was expecting this, and Alec wanted to be at Seto's side when he took out Gosaburo. "Do you know what he would do if you went back there?" Sara questioned her sister; Alec nodded, knowing to what she would be going back too.

A knock came at the door, Seto walked in with Mokuba in hand. Alec moved to say something but then Gosaburo walked in after them, along with one of the bodyguards. "I see, you're awake now," said Gosaburo. Alec glared her eyes at him, "What do you want Uncle you got you step sons back, now what do you want?" Gosaburo smirked.

Sara was standing; ready to pounce if Gosaburo took one-step towards Alec. "I though you would like to hear a proposition," He started, he waited and looked at Sara, "I need to talk to her alone, in exchange I will have to take the boys since I need them right now." Sara looked at Gosaburo, "Find but the guards stay with Alec and if she is hurt when I get back you'll…" Gosaburo laughed, "I won't be hurting her since I can see she is in enough pain already."

Alec was staring at Seto who had a cold look in his eyes; the worry for her safety was in them. Alec griped her side as it began to sting again, "Sara just go and take Seto and Mokuba, I know he won't do anything if you have them." Sara looked at her sister, "If you want to hear him out fine, but he stays where he is standing and if he takes at step towards you, Kemo here will kick his ass." The bodyguard nodded, as Sara took Mokuba by the hand, "comes on boys, your Step father needs to have a talk with Alec."

Gosaburo moved over to the chair in the corner, Kemo moved but Alec took her arm and stopped him, "Let the old man sit Kemo, just be ready if he jumps." Gosaburo looked at Alec, "well, well, you seem to be showing some promise after all." Alec glared, "What is the proposition Gosaburo, get to the point my medicine is kicking in and I get grumpy when I see my family being threatened."

Gosaburo crossed his arms, "Alright you probably heard what I did to you," Alec nodded, he continued, "Here's the deal, I will not hurt Mokuba nor Seto if you come back home with me, I won't hit you or anything from now on but you have to do something for me."

Alec was listening, "what is it; so far all I hear is a lot of talk and no action Uncle." Gosaburo moved in the chair, "I want you to break it off with Seto, you're a distraction to the boy and I have made a deal with him, if he comes to work with me from now on, you will be left unharmed." Alec though about that for a second, "Why should I believe you?" she questioned, "the minute Sara is back in Egypt, and I am back in the mansion, what is to keep you from hurting me again?" Gosaburo had been expecting this, "I am a man of my word Alec; you know that means for I always keep a promise."

Alec looked at him hard, "and if I don't go back to the mansion and go to Egypt with Sara?" Gosaburo gave the other opinion, "You can expect to see a grave stone next to your cousin's, and it won't be Seto or Mokuba's either, but that of your sister." Gosaburo was in no position to be making threats on Sara's life, Pegasus would have seen that it would not happen but Alec with her knowledge of business knew money could change the minds of anyone.

"Ok you said this was a proposition and yet all I am hearing now is threats on my sister's life." Gosaburo smiled, the door opened and in walked Sara with a knife to her neck, Seto and Mokuba were behind the man holding it.

"Sara what the…!" Alec shocked, "What the hell?" turning to her uncle, "you plan this didn't you?"

Gosaburo clapped his hands together. "Well actually, it was Seto plan." Alec was shocked, how could he betray her like this. "Sorry Alec, I could not stop him," said Seto looking at Mokuba.

Alec understood anything for the only real family he had left. Sara was struggling to get free but with a knife to her neck, she knew that she was not going to win, Kemo was ready to attack, but Alec ordered him down. "The two guards out side the door were paid off by me to let Sara walk out of here with Seto and Mokuba and then jump her while she was with them." said Gosaburo.

"I will go with you, Gosaburo, but you hold to your promise of never hurting me, Moky or Seto, but I am adding something to it, you never threaten my sister's life again, understand," Alec demanded. Gosaburo agreed and the man holding Sara released her, she rubbed her neck with her good hand looking at Alec, "Good now that wasn't so bad was it, I giving you, Sara, 24 hours to leave out of Domino, if you don't Alec will be the one to suffer the consequences."

Sara looked at her sister, "Sara, listen to what he says, and I will be fine, this is what I have to do." Alec looked at Seto; he mouthed the words 'I am sorry.' Alec knew he was just doing what he had too for her and Mokuba's sack.

Alec left the hospital a week later, in a wheelchair the doctor said she could be on her feet for a few months also to get plenty of rest. The vehicle that picked up Alec was a van with wheelchair lift, while she was in the hospital Seto stayed with her but only at night do to the fact Gosaburo was working him to the bone at Kaiba Corp, Mokuba however spent the day with Alec playing chess, checkers, and reading stories to one another.

Alec arrived at the mansion, she saw Seto at the door, since there were stairs in the mansion and no elevators she figured that he was going to carry her up, as a bride across the threshold but Gosaburo appear next to him as she and Mokuba pulled up. Alec let out a sigh, "I knew that jerk was going to pull something like this, Mokuba nodded in agreement he was starting to see the evil inside Gosaburo.

Gosaburo came up to the van and lowered Alec in her wheel chair to the ground; he then carried her all the way up the stairs of mansion to her room. Alec felt at times that he would drop her just to get a laugh but he would reset his grip under her and continue up the stairs. Alec may have been twelve and very skinny but no way was she going to go lightly up stairs in her uncle's arms.

Mokuba and she were expecting him to do this, so the two of them piled all the magazines and heavy clothing that she had at the hospital and stuffed them in her clothes. Seto watched closely like a hawk, Gosaburo set Alec on her bed where she sat herself up, Hobson appeared moments later carrying her wheel chair. "I am only letting you have the wheel chair until you can walk again," snorted her uncle, Alec thanked her uncle then looked at Seto, "you have ten minutes boy then it back to work," snapped Gosaburo's he left the room. Seto had made up for his actions by taking care of Alec for Sara while she was in the hospital, but now that they were back home he was going to be in charge of her food, water, and even getting her medicine. At night when he should been resting for the next workload which Gosaburo was going to hand him, he was taking care of her.

A month later when Alec began to walk again but only slightly, she could not go down the stairs but trips to the bathroom and to Seto and Mokuba's rooms where she could sit for a while. Alec could have gone down stairs, but getting back up that was the problem. Alec slowly went down two steps then walked back up; she did this for as long as she could until her legs started to wiggle. She climbed into her wheel chair and back to her room she went.

Gosaburo took away the wheel chair when he saw her walking on the stairs one morning as he was heading out to work; Seto was right behind him when he saw her. "Alexandra, I see you're walking that means you won't need that chair any more," yelled her uncle. Alec looked down towards her uncle she grabbed the railing and leaned on it, "Uncle, I am just retraining my legs so that when you do take my wheels I don't have to have you carry me back up."

Gosaburo snarled and headed out the door. Seto looked up at his strong willing cousin, Alec blew him a kiss, he acted as if he caught it and placed in his pocket, and Mokuba who was standing in the hall gave a little "ewe" that only she could hear. Alec turned to her cousin, "If you tell Gosaburo that, I haven't broken it off with your brother I am as good as dead and so are you."

Mokuba nodded he knew every detail of both deals. Alec's deal was that she was not to complain, wine, or run away, and liking Seto, not an easy task. In exchange, Gosaburo would not threaten, nor harm, Sara, Seto, Mokuba and herself. Seto's deal however was a little more complex. He was to make software for Gosaburo without complaint, take care of Alec as his responsibility but was not to show any emotion of affection for her. In exchange, he would get four shares of Kaiba Corp stock, to split with Mokuba, Alec's guaranteed protection, and Mokuba's safety.

_**Present Day**_

Joey was losing the match to Mokuba outside in the courtyard of the Kaiba Mansion. Alec sat on a bench, with Tea, Tristan, and Yugi. At times she would find herself cheering on her little step cousin but also for Joey.

"Hey, Alec what is the deal between you and Seto anyway?" asked Tea, "I mean from what you told me you two used to be the best of friends, what happened?" Alec turned her gaze away from Tea and at Mokuba, she then pointed to him, "Mokuba is the reason things between me and Seto are so bad," Alec let out a sigh and explained. "You see Tea; it was after my little accident on the stairs, Seto was able in a way to get me away from Gosaburo, and to safety."

Alec held some details of her beatings from Gosaburo; she told Tea and Yugi that she was push down the stairs and on to a trophy case, which three statues had stabbed her. "Any ways it was three years ago back when he lost to Yugi and left Mokuba in my care, before he left I was to come here and take care of him self, while he kind of found himself too." Tea was very interested; she remembered the very first match between Seto and Yugi, and the ripping of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Alec continued, "I was at the Kaiba Corp office building running things when I saw Pegasus on one of the video camera's heading for the big five's board room. I had a microphone to the room, on and listening to the conversation. I saw Mokuba by the door listening in the hallway just outside the boardroom. Kimo walked up behind him and grabs Mokuba, I didn't do anything to stop Kimo, and the fact was I was the one who called Kimo on him."

Tea, and Yugi were shocked, Tristan was not paying any attention he was too busy cheering on Joey. "Yeah, I know bad move for me," Alec continued after looking back up towards Seto's office.

"I though with Mokuba out of the way I could run Kaiba Corp until Seto got back but then Pegasus tried to kill him. That throw Seto over the line in trusting me, I tried to explain what I was doing, but Seto did not listen in fact I was the one who got him to the chopper without being seen by Pegasus's goons. I distracted the goons while he ran around the corner he didn't know it was me at the time but we had a phone conversation after he got back and let's just say he and I have been at each other ever since."

Tea and Yugi nodded their heads in agreement; they knew Kaiba could hold a grudge until he got revenge but he would never take it out on Alec. "You see Tea, he trusted me to take care of Mokuba but instead I was the one who set them both up, I was the one with the location of Seto's hiding place when he left, I received an email saying to come to Domino right away. I did the next day; Mokuba was sitting in Seto's office chair crying. Moky told me that he was the one who sent the email; I would never let people know were I was because of my Uncle Gosaburo at the time he had his goons after me to shot to kill. Any ways after the battle city tournament Mokuba emailed me asking about Noah, I told him everything I knew, but I hide the detail that he was dead. Mokuba told me he found out about that fact; I then had Mokuba give me the phone # to his cell phone, I then told him I was a factor that Noah died in the first place."

Alec looked at her younger cousin, "He is the one that has been keeping in touch with me, and I decided it was time to talk to both Seto and Mokuba when I found out my sister, Sara was getting married," said Alec turning back to Tea and Yugi.

"Hey Alec," yelled Mokuba, Alec looked now at him, "Yeah, Moky what's up?" Mokuba ran over with the duel disk, "You want to battle Joey?" Alec looked at her cousin, "No way little one I don't play duel monsters anymore," she patted her cousin on the head, "You go ahead and duel again, and he will probably wants a rematch." Joey was on the ground looking through his deck he had lost but was not giving up.

"What are you scared to duel again Alec?" said a cold voice behind her. "No Seto, I just haven't dueled in a while, and that would be about two years ago and then I handed you your first ever whooping, before Yugi ever did, let me think oh yeah it was nine years ago," said Alec without even turning around to look at her older step cousin. Seto just gave "hump" sound to Alec's tease and stood behind her, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.

_**Nine years ago**_

"Ha," came Alec's voice, "I beat you Seto, and now hand it over." Seto and Alec were in the dinning room playing Duel Monsters; she had just won the match. Seto looked at, "Do I have too?" he complained childishly, "Yes Seto now hand it over," she said.

Seto leaned forward and gave it to her, a large kiss on the lips. Mokuba was by the dinning room door, "Hey you too better knock it off before Gosaburo walks in and kills me," he said, and fell to the floor as if something was choking him.

Seto and Alec gave a little laugh, to each other. It had been four months since Alec came home from the hospital and was fully recovered, the doctor however told her to be careful when walking up and down stair for the skin on her ribs could reopen at anytime at least for a year she had to watch till the skin fully grew back to it normal size.

Mokuba was now sitting at the table, "everyone places" he said Alec dropped under the table she was supposed to be in her room sleeping. Seto handed her the duel monster's decks. Mokuba grabbed the chess board that was next to him and set it down next to Seto the two boy began to act like they were playing Alec was at Seto's feet under the table clothe.

Gosaburo walked into the room, "Have either of you seen Alec?" he barked. Seto and Mokuba swung their heads left and right. "Hump," he said and left the room, Seto kicked Alec in the arm when it was all clear. Mokuba checked the door and looked to see where Gosaburo headed; Gosaburo went into his office that was near the base of the stairs. Mokuba signaled Seto to kick Alec to come up, but she was already sitting next him to his surprise he did not see her move from under the table.

"You know Seto I better get to my room before he finds me in here," she said. Seto nodded in agreement. Alec slipped out the door and headed for the stairs she heard the door to her uncle's office door open, she made dash for the door to make it seem like she just came inside.

Alec opened and shut the door just as Gosaburo saw her, "well Alec, where have you been?" Alec looked up, "Just out for a walk why can I now not do that too?" Gosaburo swung his head no, "I was making sure you weren't running off now." Alec let out a laugh, "Now Gosaburo, you know me I am your niece, who has a deal with you, do you remember?" Gosaburo glared, "Yes Alec and you seem to be fulfilling only a part of it, which was to come home, which you did but your still love with Seto."

Alec looked at the floor, "How would you know anyway, the only time I get to spend with my cousin is at dinner, since my last big beating from you, I been only able to use him like a servant when I can't get out of bed," she went sarcastic tone. "Yeah Gosaburo am in love with him, ok, happy now!" she mocked.

Gosaburo raise an eyebrow he knew she was joking; however, Seto and Mokuba listening through the dinning room door did not think as much. Gosaburo looked squarely into Alec's eyes, "No funny business girl or I will have you out of here fast then you can say…" Alec put a finger on her uncle lips. "Gosaburo Kaiba, I wouldn't break my deal with you, only if you broke it first," she tapped her uncle's nose and headed for the stairs, she looked at the dinning room door, Seto was in awe and Mokuba was giggling. Alec was in her room before she let out a huge laugh, she knew the plan worked.

Seto and Mokuba came up the stair a few minutes later; they went to Alec room. "Well I guess plan A is in motion," announced Seto. "Just do your part Seto and I will do mine," said Alec. Mokuba had no clue as to what they were talking about; what ever it was, he did not want to know, the less he knew the better. Alec went to Kaiba Corp with her step cousin and uncle she had insisted on going. Gosaburo had a meeting with the Big Five, Seto and Alec was present for the meeting.

After the long talk of business and the update on the stock prices, Gosaburo left the room only once to use the restroom this was the time to make their move. Seto stood up at the table; Alec went to the door and locked it the members of the big five looked at the two teens. "What do you think your doing Miss Kaiba?" said Johnson.

Alec turned around, "Seto and I have a proposition for you gentlemen," she snickered, and nodded at Seto, "How would like to help me take my Step Father out of Kaiba Corp?" The men leaned in interested at what the young heir had to say. Seto explained that they needed to start buying pieces of Kaiba Corp stock to get up to at least 51.

"What is in it for us, if we help you too take out Gosaburo?" asked Gansley. "You will get to run what ever part of the Kaiba Corp you want except, CEO which is reserved for my step cousin here. We will also include a rather large bonus in your paychecks, said Alec, moving next to Seto, "Gosaburo is going to be in the bathroom for a while," spoke Alec to Seto, who looked at her with wonder.

"What did you do to him?" Seto asked, Alec, who let out an evil laugh. "Well lets just say that when I was in the kitchen this morning that I slipped a little instant diarrhea into his coffee as his milk." Seto looked at Alec as if she was sick, she laughed aloud again, "remind me to never make you mad," he said to her.

Alec laughed again then looked at all the board members, "Well gentlemen? Are you in or out? If my Uncle asked we never had this conversation," The men looked at the two teens; "Were in" they all said simultaneity, Seto and Alec gave each other a high five.

Alec went to the door and unlocked it, an hour later Gosaburo walked in, and he was burning mad, "Alec, Seto go to my office and wait for me there; you're going home early." Seto and Alec went as told, Gosaburo entered moments later, "Seto call Hobson at home tell him that we are coming home early," he ordered him. Alec, Gosaburo, and Seto all left a few hours later Seto could not stop thinking about what he and Alec had just done, the made a deal with the big five to take over Kaiba Corp there was no turning back now.

A week later Seto, Alec, and the big five had control of 35 of Kaiba Corp stock. Seto looked at Alec as he counted, "Well it still not enough, and were still 16 short, have you had a chance to call Sara yet?" Alec shook her head, "I couldn't use the phone this morning Hobson was keeping a very close eye on me to make sure that I don't put any more instant diarrhea in Gosaburo's coffee."

Alec and Seto let out a huge laugh Gosaburo never knew that Alec was the one who did it; instead, he fired one of the cooks. Alec's friend Liz, the head cook that saved her with Sara the first time she pasted out, however Liz did take the blame for them; she wanted to leave that job anyway. Alec worked out a deal with her and Sara, to work as Pegasus's new cook, it was a much better job then before.

Alec went down to dinner that night; Seto and Mokuba were already down there. "Alec," called Gosaburo from his office, "I need to speck with you, come in here." Alec did as she as ordered; Gosaburo shut the door behind her as she entered. The room was red, with some deer and moose heads mounted on the walls.

"Yes Uncle," she said not trying to sound scared; she really hated this room. Alec felt something on the back of her head, "I have a new proposition for you Alec tell me, that I just didn't come across you name on the list of majority stock holders today. You currently have in your control 25 of Kaiba Corp stock." Alec closed her eyes; someone had told him that her name was on the list, she knew he never looked at it for he had control of over half of the company.

Alec did not answer she knew what was coming next, and it came, the thing moved from her head. She felt that in was coming back at a quick speed, she ducked just as it was about to hit her, Gosaburo fell to the ground; Alec jumped over him and headed for the door.

She almost had her hand on the doorknob but Gosaburo grabbed her leg. "Ah," she said as she fell to the floor with a large thump. She was on her stomach, and was being pulled towards her uncle she decided to fight back, "Not this time Kaiba," she said, and kicked her uncle in the face.

He released her leg and she ran for the door again this time she made it, "Consider my deal with you done," she said taking the key to the office, which hung on a hook on the wall, she went out the door and locked it behind her.

"Seto!" she screamed as she ran into the dinning room, she was half way out of breath from running. "He, he..." She tried do to lost of breath she could not say it, Seto knew what she was trying to say, Gosaburo was trying to attack her.

"Mokuba go to your room now, and don't you answer the door until I come and get you, now go, hide under the bed if you have too; just don't Gosaburo near you understand!" Mokuba then ran from the room, "Alec, where is Gosaburo?" Seto asked her, Alec took a moment and handed Seto the key to the office, "He is in the office, and I locked him in there." Seto smiled he knew Gosaburo would be in there for awhile until someone opened the door or he kicked it down either way they were running out of time.

Alec and Seto ran up stairs, Gosaburo yelling as they ran up the stairs they smiled at each other as they hurried. They went to Alec's room a suitcase was on her bed; Alec did not remember putting it there. "Seto," she said, "I don't remember putting a suitcase on my bed." Seto smiled, "I did, when you didn't come down to dinner five minutes after Hobson came back to the dinning room, I figured if Gosaburo was going to find out that you are holding 25 of his company then you better get your butt out of here.

Alec smiled "Seto, you are a genesis you told him didn't you?" she questioned Seto, who gave a half-guilty smile. "Well you want to get out of here or not?" he said, Alec shook her head, "NO WAY do I want to stay here."

She took out the book full of games; she took the diary and the disk. Alec handed Seto the disk, "Here, this has some information on it when it is the right time, I want you too look at it, not now but a few years from now, ok." Seto took the disk, "When will I know the right time?" Seto asked her. Alec looked at him "you will know," she said. Alec jumped on her bed, grabbed the small box from under her pillow, and stuck it in her pocket.

The two ran out towards the back porch, they had gone over the escape in their minds about a hundred times but now Alec was finally getting away. The two ran out to the lake, a tree was growing by the wall. Seto pulled out a walk talkie, "This is SK1 are you there SP2 over." Alec looked at Seto, whom he would be calling on the radio, a voice answered, "SP2 here over." Seto signaled Alec to climb the tree. Alec climbed to the branch that led to the edge of the wall, she was a bit frighten when she looked over, it was a rocky wall that lead to the ocean with jagged rocks blew.

Alec looked at Seto this was not her plan, Seto climbed next to her, talking on the radio, "We are in position, and SP2 come and get the prize over." Alec looked at Seto a small gust of wind blew; the two looked at each other, "You going to be getting out soon, I will take over the company; I will get you back, I promise Gosaburo will pay, but you need to be safe before I can do this."

Alec took a hold of Seto's hand, "Thank you Seto," she said. Alec move to kiss him, when a light shined on them from the rocks below, a voice came over the radio, "SK1, you better not be trying to kiss my sister again, where the hell are you? And I mean which branch, over."

Alec let out a giggle, and took the radio, "Why don't you get that light out of my eyes and just get me out of here, OVER." A different voice took came over the radio, "ALEC? Where are you? This Pegasus we are right below you we need to know where to shot the crossbow, over." Seto took the radio, "She is on the second branch hanging over the wall, Over," a second later Alec her something on the radio, "OK, look out, up there, because here it comes." Alec was ready to jump if she needed to; she had her feet firmly placed to jump back into the yard.

An arrow whizzed by a few moments later, it completely missed Alec and Seto and landed on the branch below them Seto grabbed the carbineer and put Alec's suitcase on it, he release it, grabbing the radio, "Here it comes."

An "ouch," was heard below them, a voice came over the radio, "Seto you could have warned me first before sending it down on my head," snapped a female voice. Seto spoke into the radio, "Oops, sorry Sara."

Alec shook her head in laughter, the carbineer and sling came back up, Seto pulled out the arrow and then looped it above Alec. "Here, you're going to need this," he said handing Alec the sling to tie, it around her waist, be fore she hooked it to the carbineer; she reached for the box that was in her pocket.

"Here Seto, this is for you," said Alec handing Seto a card from it, his mouth dropped in disbelief. A Blue Eyes White Dragon was on the card, "This is what I think it is Alec?" he said in bewilderment.

Alec took hands and grabbed Seto's face, "Seto I want you to have it and yes it is real, I want you, Seto Kaiba to have it, there are only three others out there." Seto nodded his head in agreement, "Alec I don't know what to say," Seto spoke speechless.

Alec knew Seto wanted that card; it symbolized the bond between him and his brother now it would symbolize all three of them. "Also here, this is a little gift from Sara, Max, and me, it is what you need to have 49 of Kaiba stock, you only need Mokuba's stock and you would have 51 and Kaiba Corp will be yours." Alec pulled out from her pocket a packet of papers, and gave it to Seto.

Alec and Seto stared into eat others eyes, the moonlight glowed upon Alec's face, her hair was blowing in the breeze. Seto's bangs were in his face as well, as he held the card in his hand and stock papers. Alec took the small box and placed it in her pocket again, which the papers and card had been in. "Thank you Alec," said Seto, who then reached out and hugged Alec, she hugged him back the two embraced.

Sara's voice came over the radio, "Alec, Seto, lets move Gosaburo could be getting out of that room at anytime." Alec pulled back from Seto, she knew he could not go with her Mokuba was still inside the mansion. A little voice came over the radio, "He isn't going any where Alec, has the key to the office," Alec and Seto looked at the radio, Mokuba must have had a radio in his room and been listening the whole time. "Hobson is trying to figure out how to open the door, Gosaburo is yelling like mad." A sudden crash was heard over the radio.

Alec and Seto thought that Gosaburo was free from his office, Mokuba's voice came over the radio again, "and I am fine, I just fell out from under my bed." Alec and Seto laughed, Alec looked at Seto he looked so grown up from the silent boy that she met in the limo that day when Sara first came to visit.

Seto reached over and touched Alec's cheek, "I want to tell you something Alec, that I…" he started but could say, Alec wasn't about to hear him say it, she kissed him good and hard on the lips, he in turn returned, kissing just as hard. Sara could see all this from the boat below, she smiled at her sister, Pegasus was at the controls of the boat waiting for Sara to tell him when Alec was down and safe.

Alec and Seto parted, she quickly slide down the rope and landed softly on the boat. Seto looked down at Alec, as Sara hugged her baby sister. Seto pulled the arrow out and let it fall, and Sara in turn threw the crossbow in the ocean. Sara then looked at Pegasus and nodded her head, Alec did not let go until she felt the force of the boat move her.

Alec looked back at the tree, Seto was still sitting the branch, Alec then yelled, at the top of her lungs, "I Love you Seto!" Seto sat on the tree branch, he then shouted something, "I love you Alec."

But the two teens had yelled it at the same time and neither one hear the other, Alec then went to pick up the radio to say good bye, "Good bye Moky take care of your brother for me."

Mokuba then responded, "Good bye Alec, and I will." A knock came on his window, on the terrace it was Seto, Mokuba ran to let his big brother in and handed Seto the radio, "Alec, I wanted to tell you something," but before he could, Alec came on the radio, "Seto, say it to my face, when I see you again. Good bye, take care and don't you change promise, me that." The blip on the radio let them both know they were out of range of each other.

Alec turned off the radio, and handed it to Sara, she looked at her sister as she sat in the chair, and a few tears went down Alec's face. Sara walked over to her sister and hugged her, "I know Dragon, but they'll be alright," she said. Alec looked up at her sister, "I hope so."

In the morning Seto awoke to find Gosaburo in his room, "You had something to do with Alec going missing last night didn't you," Seto sat up in his bed and shook his head. "I was with Mokuba last night; Alec ran into the dinning room and said, "I am out of here." I tried to stop her but she got away from me."

Gosaburo then looked at the boy, Mokuba came in behind Gosaburo he was shaking, and he and Seto went over the story several times. "I am telling you the truth Gosaburo; I had nothing to do with Alec, running away." Mokuba then came and sat next to his older brother, "See, I told you I was telling the truth."

Gosaburo nodded and left the room, Seto and Mokuba looked at each other, Mokuba spoke first, "Don't expect me to do that again, Seto that was just wrong, but this was for Alec, I am not going to lie to anyone for you again." Seto did not say anything he knew that Mokuba did not like to lie especially to Gosaburo Kaiba, who could walk in and kill them with his bare hands. Seto got out of bed; he and Mokuba went down to breakfast. A week later Seto took over the company, but Alec was still in danger.

Gosaburo had put a bounty for her head, even though Seto ran the company, Gosaburo still had money and he used it to try to find Alec. Seto's one weakness was Alec, and if something happened to her then Seto would hand Kaiba Corp to Gosaburo at least that is what he thought.

Max had finished the papers to finalize that Alec was to be under his custody and she was to stay with him, but she had to go on the run and adopted new names to hide from Gosaburo.

_**Present Day**_

Joey stood in the yard ready to lay the smack down on Mokuba who was kicking his butt badly in Duel Monster. Seto was standing behind Alec, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan, who were all sitting on a bench. Seto was laughing at the "puppy dog, Joey" as he put it, could not win even if he tried; he personally built Mokuba's deck.

Seto had not played duel monsters for a few mouths, even though he did keep his deck to himself. After another big lose to Mokuba, Joey decided to let Yugi go at him "Come on Yuge, it your turn to show that runt of a Kaiba a thing or two."

Seto and Alec glared at Joey; Mokuba took it as a joke like the one it was meant to be, "Okay, Joey now you just gone too far," said Alec. Seto was surprised; "Nobody and I mean no body calls my little cousin a runt," snapped Alec. Seto knew Joey was in trouble now, Alec hated it when Mokuba or anyone she cared about being called names.

"I am challenging you Joey Wheeler," Alec challenged. Joey was shocked, the duel before this Mokuba had offered to let Alec use his deck to battle Joey but she pulled out a deck of her own. Mokuba walked over and handed Alec the duel disk, "Here Alec, have fun, you know he was only joking right?" asked Mokuba. "Yeah, Moky, but no one calls my favorite cousin names and expect to just get a laugh," said Alec. Seto was not happy she said that Mokuba was her favorite cousin, but he knew she only said that to make him angry.

Alec stood across from Joey, "You ready Joey?" The two looked at each other, "I won't go easy on you Alec," said Joey. "If you do you will regret it, severally," she fired back. Mokuba took at seat on the bench in Alec's spot. Seto was interested in the duel; he crossed his arms in front of him and decided to watch.

**(Author's note**: I do not really have a lot of good cards or the time to type all the information. I am going to make up some cards here, so if you have a problem then just skip it, and read on. However the cards that I will talk about are in the Play Station 1 videogame Yu-gi-oh Forbidden Memories (horrible game in terms of really playing yu-gi-oh the game), but the game did have one powerful card that I wish they make in English the stats are good and high to my knowledge.)

Joey and Alec begin the duel, 4000 ALP, 4000 JLP, (Alec and Joey's life points). Alec went first, she laid one card face down and played double ganger, in attack mode and ended her turn. Joey recognized the card; it was one Pegasus used on Seto in a match three years ago at Duelist Kingdom. Seto smirked, he knew something about Alec and Duel monsters that Joey had not picked up yet, which was her last name he guessed. A few rounds passed and Joey had the lead the score was JLP300 and ALP 200, Alec had one monster on the field, and Joey had Jinzo on the field with no cards in his hand. Alec however had three cards in her hand, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Polymerization, and Monster reborn.

Alec drew a card; she smiled at Joey, "Good match Joey but this duel is over." Joey did not understand Alec had no monsters on the field how could she be able to summon a monster with out sacrificing. "I am first going to place this card face down, and I play the Red eyes black dragon, in attack mode. I have to sacrifice two monsters to bring him out but I am going to special summon him with these two cards," actives her down card Polymerization, "with this card that I just drew which is the Meteor Dragon to fuse together." Alec let out a laugh, "you though Seto was bad when it came to his Blue White Dragons, well met my beast, The Black Meteor Dragon, 3500/2000."

A very large dragon appeared it was black with lava skin and was bigger then a Blue Eyes. "Go meteor sky blast," she ordered. The monster flew into the sky and a rain of rocks fell on to Joey's Jinzo. JLP 0 ALP 200, Alec won the duel. Alec's dragon landed next to her, "It may be a hologram but I am impressed, with what you did with these disks Seto." Seto nodded at Alec, "You lose Joey, now who is the runt or should I say mutt, scared puppy," said Seto.

"Kaiba," said Yugi. Seto glared at him, "You know Yugi, I could battle you for Joey's honor but then it would be a waste of time." Yugi backed off he did not want to battle Kaiba they had an agreement not to duel for a while, well at least each other. Alec let out a laugh as she took off the duel disk, "Yeah Seto, he kick you're butt just like the last time I saw you two duel each other." Seto was not about to take this from Alec, "You want to fight me still?" Alec up her fists, "Bring it on smart mouth!"

Mokuba jumped up to stand between the two, but sat down by the force of Tea hand, "Let them work it out." Mokuba nodded. "I am not going to fight you Alec, I seen what you can do, and trust me it is not worth my time, either," said Seto who began to walk away.

"Well Seto I did not know you were so scared of my sister," said Sara who had just pulled into the yard. Seto turned to face Sara, "What would you know about being scared?" he snapped. Sara lowered her gaze, "I know what it is like to lie awake at night knowing that there is man hunt out for my sister. The fact that any minute one of Gosaburo's goons could be watching me just for the moment to sneak up on my sister, when my back was turned, and then they would kill her, NO Seto; it's you who doesn't know what it is like to be scared, except for losing a duel to someone."

Sara had did it now, Seto was pissed off, "Sara you don't know what it was like living under that tyrant, he stole a lot more from me then you will ever know." Alec fought back, she wasn't going to let Seto get away with the Gosaburo stole more from her then he would ever know, "You didn't have to live with him for six years of you life then one day find out that you were brutally beaten, stabbed, and find that a whole week of you life had gone by. My sister may not know what it was like to live under the power of that mad man but I sure hell did, SETO KAIBA and you want to know something he was right you are in everyway completely like him except one thing and that is you don't beat up on others while there down on the ground. So cut the crap about how he hurt you, I still have my scars!" yelled Alec, she continued to rant. "Seto, there physical and mental and I have to live with them for the rest of my life, unlike you who gets everything and leave those you care about with nothing."

Alec had let it all out, she exposed that Gosaburo stabbed her, how she was chase for the last six years after she left, by bounty hunters, and she had nothing to gain from him.

Seto turned and faced Alec, he could see the fire that burned in her eyes, and he felt as if she had just taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. She went on, "And finally Seto, you are Gosaburo like it or not, you run Kaiba Corp, you leave your brother out to dry just like my Uncle did to my father. Also you're as heartless as he is, with that also Seto, I hate you."

Alec marched to Sara's car and leaned on the side of it with her arms crossed over her chest. Seto was standing there with a cold look in his eye but the thing that was he really wanted to let out a huge scream at Alec. How he could have ever loved her, things had changed he was not the same Seto that beat Gosaburo nine years ago, and he did leave Mokuba but came back for him, twice.

He was going through every thing he had did ever since he went to live with Gosaburo, Alec was right he was just like Gosaburo except he had never once hurt her, well at least physically.

Sara got into her car, Alec soon followed, "Here Mokuba," she said tossing the duel disk back to him; he caught it. "I will see you guys in Egypt next week for Sara's wedding till then see you around," said Alec, she got into the car, and drove off.

Seto stood there, Mokuba walked next to his brother, "Well that was interesting." Seto looked at his younger brother, "You wouldn't understand Mokuba," he said. Mokuba glared up at his brother, "I may not understand, women but I do understand Alec and she just insulted you, but at the same time she pointed out something too, Seto you have a good heart and you are a great guy but she right you are becoming Gosaburo." Mokuba then walked over to Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi who were all stun to see Seto just standing there with a plain look on his face.

In the car Alec laid back in her seat, a small tear ran down her face. Sara saw it and took her sister's hand, "I know Dragon, and he still has the fire." Alec nodded and wiped the tear away. Meanwhile, Seto was staring at the ground, Mokuba knew that it was not right for him to take Alec's side, but he knew in a way she was right. Seto walked back in the mansion and shut himself up in his home office for the rest of the day.

Mokuba, Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all went to the Kaiba Corp Arcade. Seto sat in his office, holding the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his hand, he looked at it, if it was not for Alec, and he would never have gotten his first one, but his heart felt like he was missing something and he concluded he was missing his heart, at least the part for Alec again.


	4. Surprise of the Night

Thank you **Twilight Memories** for you review and thank you for pointing out my errror with "sack" when it was suppose to be sake,(hit forehead like a dumby)I can't believe I missed that wait, yes I do since I am just going over this with a light comb maybe I should actually read each paragragh next time.

_I have decided to shorten the paragrahs and the chapters just a little for this one was really long. Although I am going though these with a just a look over if there is anymore mistakes on it let me know so that way I can fix them ASAP mostly grammer, and spelling error would help. _

_THANK YOU Twilight Memories for pointing that out to me and would you please make sure you put whichchapter the mistake is in next time so that way I can pull it out and replace it with the corrections thanks. _

**_This next chapter takes place during Seto's 16th birthday, and next chapter isn't too far behind I am half way through it._**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

**Surprise of the Night**

**Back to the past some time after the take over,**

Mokuba squirmed in his new tuxedo, "Seto, this thing is too tight, I can barely move," he complained. Seto looked at his brother, "it's just a little snug, don't worry after tonight you never have to wear it again," he said, stepped out of the room. Gansley saw the young 16-year-old CEO, in the hall of the Kaiba Corp building.

"Seto, I need to speak with you," he said walking over to him. Seto looked up at the man, "Yeah, what do you want?" Gansley stopped in front of the teen, "So tonight is the big party I see," he said. Seto nodded his head, "Well then? Get to the point Gansley."

The old man moved in his position, "I was wondering do you have a date for this evening? I was wondering because it would not be proper if a young CEO as your self-not to have an escort to your own birthday party." Seto looked at Gansley, "My escort will be my brother at my side; I have no time for girls and that kind of thing." Gansley nodded in agreement and left the young CEO, to think.

Seto pulled out the card that he had been keeping in his pocket, the blue eyes white dragon card, Alec had been gone for four years now; '_Gosaburo was gone but why hasn't, she come back?' _he thought to himself.

Mokuba the came out into the hall, "Seto what do you, think?" Seto raised an eyebrow, Mokuba had the tuxedo set to where it looked to big for him now. Seto took his brother back into his office and they tried a different tuxedo.

**That night**

The evening party was at the new Kaiba Mansion; Seto was throwing a huge party for his 16th birthday. Mokuba could not believe all the people that showed up, "Wow Seto you got a lot of guests."

Seto took a deep breath, and looked around from the top of the stairs down to the group of people below he was looking for two people Sara and Alec, but he saw neither one of them. "Mokuba they aren't here," he sighed leaning on the stair railing. Pegasus was at the party he and Seto were in negotiations for the new holographic dueling stations for duel monsters but no sign of Sara or Alec in the room.

Mokuba went to mingle with the people while Seto watched from above on the stair well. "You don't look so happy to be here, Kaiba," said a female voice below him on the stairs.

A very young woman stood in front of him her black hair was down over her shoulders, and wearing a black evening gown. Seto turned his gaze towards the woman, "Who may I asked, for your opinion of how I felt?" The woman laughed, "Well that would be your own step cousin, it me, Sara," said the woman.

Seto did not recognize her at first but then it hit him why, he was still picturing Sara when she was in her early twenties, now she was in her mid, which would put Alec around fifteen almost 16 as well. The 6-foot young CEO rubbed his eyes, "Wow you look," taking a gulp, "good." Sara nodded, "thank you, glad to see you haven't lost all your manners."

Sara walked up and stood next to Seto, "I see you're looking for Alec Kaiba, she isn't here." Seto looked at his older cousin, "She is on the run Seto, Gosaburo had hired bounty hunters to find her and kill her.

Being near you puts her in danger she does not want to see you sad about it, she did however send you a present," Sara told her now, disappointed cousin handing him a box, "Happy Birthday, Seto, it is from me and her you should open it now."

Seto opened the box, inside was an eye mask, "What is this for?" he said holding it up. "I had Roland hand one to every guest on the way in, at a certain time everyone is to put them on, that way nobody would know who is who," explained Sara.

Seto looked around at everyone, nearly everybody had a black eye mask in their hands, he could not figure it out why these masks? "Sara I still don't get it," he said. Sara let out a rather large sigh, "It is a Kaiba family tradition, on a male's sixteenth birthday, and everyone is to put on eye masks like these. The birthday boy, you, is to dance with every available girl here, and then pick which one you wish to spend the remainder of the evening with no questions asked."

Seto scoffed, "I am not going to follow that Sara, why should I the one girl I want to be with isn't even here." Sara let out another large breath, "I said that "Alec Kaiba" wasn't here, I didn't say her alias wasn't her."

Seto began to look for Alec from the stairwell again with renewed hope. Sara tapped him on the shoulder, "You won't see her until everyone has their masks on, it is for both your own good, and also you are not to speak to any girl other then me and the one you pick tonight."

Seto looked out from the stairs and thought which girl could be Alec; he would have to dance with every girl to figure it out, '_man this sucks_,' he thought. He would only know by dancing with each girl when Sara would give the signal to put on the masks.

At around eight Hobson called everyone to dinner. Everyone sat at the table, Mokuba and Seto sat next to each other at the head of the table Max was on Seto's left and Sara on Mokuba's right.

Seto looked around to see if anyone looked like Alec, but he did not see a hint of her anywhere. Sara saw this and told Mokuba to punch his brother in the arm under the table, Mokuba did with a laugh, Seto glared at Sara for his hurt forearm, who took at drink of water and looked at the woman next to her.

Dinner came and went Seto did not get very good gifts, nobody knew what to get for a boy that has almost everything. Seto did not have everything he wanted, he missed Alec, and Mokuba could see this as he sat the table, but then he noticed at young woman that appeared to be no younger the 16 walking into the room, and she was wearing her eye mask. Sara saw the girl as well and quickly got everyone's attention, Mokuba looked and the girl was gone.

Sara was now standing, "Everyone we have come to nine o'clock which means it time for the Kaiba family tradition, of our birthday boy picking a girl to spend the reminder of the evening with him, and no questions asked."

Seto glared at Sara who in turn signaled all the women to leave the room and to put their masks on out in the dance hall which was located on the West wing of the mansion. He remembered what they were all wearing with their masks off so he would not be fool when Alec joined them.

All the men in the room reminded, Sara then left the room, she looked back, "Mokuba, you come with me; it's your bed time anyway."

Mokuba crossed his arms this 11 year old was not going down without a fight, "I am not going to bed till Seto picks a girl."

Sara shook her head, "Ok, but you might want to come with me, and help me pick one, before Seto gets in there." Mokuba jumped up and headed towards Sara, "So you know Seto kind of has a photographic memory right?"

Sara nodded and looked at Kaiba, "There all going to be in their second dresses which are black, I made sure all the available girls were wearing two dresses when they came in. Seto you don't have to do this, you could be breaking something if you choose the wrong girl," she said before she left then returned moments later ready to take Kaiba to the ballroom.

Seto looked at her and put on his mask, which had the eyes block, "Let me guess I have to dance blind." Sara let out a small laugh so did a few other men in the back of theroom, "I hate family traditions but who says I have to break it, lead me to the women, Sara," said Seto throwing his hand forward. The men in the room applauded as Sara tookSeto and left for the dance hall.

Sara and Mokuba, took Seto to the door of the dance hall, "Ok Mokuba, should we go in?" the eleven year old nodded his head, "Seto," Sara braked, "You are to stay here till Mokuba and I come and get you until then you stand there."

Seto thought that this was ridiculous; there was no way Gosaburo or even Sara's father put up with this. Seto lifted the blind fold just a little, "I may not be able to see now but when I dance with the girls I will at least be able to see their dresses," he said to himself.

Mokuba waked back into the room, "They're ready for you," he said. Seto felt his brother take his hand. "Wait Mokuba, did you by any chance see Alec?" Mokuba did not say a word as told by Sara.

Instead, he just gave his brother's hand three squeezes on his right hand. Seto did not know which way to interpret the coded signal was it yes, no, maybe, but then it could be order the third girl.

Mokuba pulled his brother in to the room; Sara removed the blind fold "Seto keep your eyes shut I am only showing your face to the girls not the other way around." Seto kept his eyes shut tight; he heard a familiar laugh among the girls, well actually he heard two, one was Sara's and the other he guessed was Alec's laugh that he remembered from a few years ago.

"Nice one we have here don't we," said Sara, Seto felt like a fool, how he could get himself into this mess.

He felt the eye mask go back on his face. "Sara can we just get this over with?" he asked. "Okay Seto I opened the eye part of your mask you can open your eyes when grab a girl's hand to dance with her. You can't, talk or this ends and you get to have no date for the rest of the night and these girls all want you, someway, somehow, or have kissed you at sometime."

The last reference was of course of Alec, Seto was catching the hints she was in the room, looking at him but which one was she.

"Here are the rules ladies and Seto," Sara started, "Each of you will walk up to Seto and touch his hand then the two of will dance," Sara paused. "And nothing else, I know some of you, so no funny business. Seto when you think your dancing with a girl you like, grab her hand before she walks away after your with her dance, it not that hard. You then open your eyes and dance with her, now there is one thing I forgot to tell you," Sara walked towards him so that the women could not hear.

"I would choose wisely, because you have one shot at this, to find the right girl for you, and by the way this little family tradition was use to pick a wife for a man so pick wisely. I would be careful if I were you, I would watch out for the every three women," Sara moved away again.

A familiar voice rang out "Sara are you giving him any clues to a specific one?" questioned a girl. Sara laughed, "No just a little history lesson about this little tradition, that's all contestant #6."

Seto thought he figured it out, Mokuba squeezed his hand three times, Sara had just suggested, keeping an eye out for every third girl, and #6 sounded like Alec. '_Could number 6 be Alec?'_ he thought. Sara and Mokuba were making this too easy for him he knew contestant #6 was Alec, now or at least he thought.

"Now Seto you will only get one dance per lady if you haven't picked one by the end of the song you will have to take the choice of the men, and they told me who they already picked and it's good for you," said Sara. Seto knew now he had to make sure that it was #6 he danced with and grab her hand at the end, but he did not know how many girls were in the room nor there order.

"Let us begin the picking," shouted Sara. Seto reached out his hands, his eyes were still shut, the first girl came and the two danced, while each girl danced differently, he counted as he danced with each girl.

1, 2,3,4,5 they all came, but 6 did not come after #5. He opened his eyes to see the sixth girl was just standing in front of him, he looked at her eyes, they were sapphire blue but something was not right about them they seemed to be holding something.

The girl took off Seto's mask, and looked into his blue eyes. In a way, he felt that this was breaking the game, but the thing that through him was this did not seem right.

The two did not dance, '_this girl can't be Alec, no way, there was no fear, love, or hate in those eyes, and I remember her sky blue eyes,' he thought. _Alec's eyes would be looking back at his when they would have staring contests, which Seto read her like a book.

"I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba I can't dance with you," she said stepping back from Seto. The girl smiled, and walked away out in the direction of the ballroom door. He looked at the line of women that stood before him, Sara was not objecting to him looking now since he had dance with all of them.

The girls all had masks and they all had either, brown, blonde, or black, no blue hair that Alec usually had, nor did they appeared to even be Alec's age some older then him by a few years. Seto looked at Sara in disappointment; he was expecting Alec to be their in front of him in the line in front of him.

Sara had set him up. "Sara, you know I can't pick one of these women, my heart already has been looking for someone but she isn't here," he said, "Nice game but I am going to go…" just as he was about to say "bed" a hand touched his shoulder from behind.

"It looks like constant #7 thinks differently," said Sara with a smirk on her face. Seto turned himself around to see who hand had touched his own. A young woman who looked to be about 17 stood in front of him about 5'9" only three inches shorter then him, she was wearing an eye mask and black dress, her hair was black like Sara's and went down over her shoulders, but her eyes were sky blue but hidden behind hazel contacts.

Seto knew who the girl was the minute she touched his hand but he wanted to know for sure. The two began to dance around the ballroom; Seto felt he had danced with this girl before and recognized her face even though it was hidden behind the mask.

After the dance, Seto reached up and slowly took off the girl's mask. Sara gave a smile as she and the other women in the room went over to the men that had just entered, leaving Seto and the girl standing in the middle of the ballroom floor. Mokuba lead the men in, as Seto took the girl's mask off, he had chosen this girl to be with him the rest of the night.

Seto touched the girl's soft face white face; she closed her eyes as his hand touched her soft white skin, "I have been looking for you, Al…" The girl put finger over his lips, "I know," she interrupted.

The band that was playing the tango music while Seto was dancing with the other woman, began to play again; Seto and the girl began to dance together slowly holding each other close. Sara took Mokuba's hand and they went to the dance floor and begin dancing other couples soon joined them.

The song ended and Seto and the girl were still out on the floor dancing, staring into each other's eyes. "Alexandra K. Pegasus," said a voice, behind her, Alexandra and Seto broke eye contact, to look who had called the name.

Pegasus stood, behind Alec, with his arms crossed; I want you to know that after tonight you will be leaving the country so make sure you get enough time with him, because it's going to be a while before you will get the chance to see him again."

Alexandra nodded in agreement, "Yes Uncle Max," she said in a soft voice, Pegasus walked away from the couple. Seto took Alec's hand in his, "You and I need to spend sometime alone to talk," he said. Alexandra nodded her head and looked at Sara, who gave an ok sign with her fingers for them to sneak away.

Seto took Alexandra's hand and walk out of the hall, they went outside were the air was cool and fresh. Alexandra, looked at the full moon, she stared at it for a moment Seto then walked up beside her.

"You been looking at the moon too, I take it," he said. Alec looked at him, "Yes, every night I have been looking at the moon, hoping wishing, even praying that you were alright, after I left, and then I found out you took over Kaiba Corp and knew everything for you was …"

Seto placed a finger on her lips, "Why didn't you come back when Gosaburo disappeared? What is with the name change, and Sara said you were using your alias, now? Alec please, let me know what is going on with you," Seto asked worried.

Alec looked at him, "I am a wanted woman now, Seto and you're a wanted man. I am wanted because of money, you; because of money and power but your better alive then dead, some people want, me died so they can get rich off of Gosaburo's money or what's left of it.

Seto completely confused by this, Alec could see it, "Seto, even though Gosaburo is gone, he still has money and he is using it to get to you, he wants to hold me as a bargaining chip for Kaiba Corp or he will kill me to get it if he has too."

Seto took Alec around the shoulders, "It will be a cold day in hell before I give him the company back, or you," he whispered.

Alec looked at the ground, "Then I am as good as dead Seto, because if he knew that then, the bounty on me would jump ten fold, and I would be dead where I stand," she said in a clam but scared voice. Seto looked at Alec in her eyes he could see fear, hatred, and anger; he did not know what she wanted him to do.

Alec moved one of Seto stray bangs out of his eyes, "Seto, I don't want you to do anything but just do me a favor?" Alec began to ask. Seto knew what she was going to ask, he decided to act it then answer, he took Alec in his arms and held her close, "I don't want to lose you, but do, what you have to keep yourself safe," he said.

Seto reached down and lifted her chin to have her look up at him, Alec closed her eyes, as Seto gently kissed her, and they held it for a while not moving at all. Sara and Mokuba watch the two with smiles on their faces; they knew it would be a long time before they would see this again.

Seto released Alec, she looked at him, and how in the world she could ever say good-bye to him again. They felt that just one night together was not going to be enough; they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together at that moment.

Seto knew he would have to throw Kaiba Corp away to keep Alec in his arms for the rest of his life, but he knew that meant submitting to Gosaburo, who would just kill her sooner. Alec walked away from, Seto and she stood looking at the moon again, a gust of cold air blew, and the cold caused her to shiver.

Seto took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it on her shoulders like a cape; he then hugged her from behind. "I am not going to lose you to Gosaburo, but I am also not going to lose you tonight either," he turned Alec around and they kissed again this time it was a little more passionate then before.

Alec felt she was going to pass out from the kiss, her emotions were spinning inside her head, hate for Gosaburo for what he was doing to Seto and her, anger for not fighting back, fear of losing Seto forever. Yet she felt completely safe in his arms at that moment as if it did not matter at all like an end to a nightmare.

The guest began to leave on their own once they notice Seto was not even in the ballroom anymore. Once about every fifteen minutes they would show their faces, but at around midnight, they caught on to what the two teens were up to.

Sara was asleep in one of the sofas with Mokuba next to her. Pegasus was standing in the dance hall watching the two teens outside on the steps leading down to the backyard.

At 1:00am, all, the guest, excluding Sara and Alec, were gone. Pegasus had gone back to his hotel room. Alec and Seto were sitting on the back porch looking at the moon. Occasionally kissing, the two kissed but not too much, the deal was the whole night, and Alec was going to spend every second she could with Seto.

"I think the party has ended," said Alec, Seto nodded in agreement. The two went inside the ballroom, Alec gave a small laugh at Mokuba and Sara seeing them asleep on a couch, much like there were when Alec was in the hospital.

"Those two have been pretty busy, keeping any eye on us," Alec said. Seto walked over and picked up his exhausted little brother, "I should put him to bed," said Seto. Alec looked her sister, "I am going to let Sara sleep for a while, she been up almost 72 hours, trying to find a way to sneak me in with out you seeing me," she said, Seto agreed.

Seto carried his brother up the stairs and down a hallway to large room; it was full of toys, books and stuff animals. "Been spoiling your brother I take it," said Alec in a quiet voice. Seto nodded, and laid his brother on the bed, "he will tuck himself in, in about an hour." Just as Seto put him on the sheets, he grabbed the pillow and pulled it under his head.

Alec thought that one day Seto would make a great dad; he looked like he fit the part while putting Mokuba to bed. Seto saw the look in Alec's eyes, she was happy to see that they were safe but something was troubling her.

They left Mokuba's room and Seto shut the door behind him, "You would make a great dad someday Seto," said Alec with her back to him. Seto let out a sigh, "I would but I am Mokuba's father now, even though he is my little brother," said Seto.

He turned Alec to face him, tears were in her eyes, and "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, Alec," he told her.

He shared the feeling finally, "However, were cousins it will never happen, you're related to Gosaburo, any kids you have will be at least ¼ of his DNA, and because of you dad and I don't want to have any offspring with relation of Gosaburo in them," he said.

Alec was both glad that Seto wished they could be together, but heartbroken at the same time, "Seto, I know that, I am not proud of it either, I hate Gosaburo and everything about him, but I …" Seto had interrupted her with a kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, "You don't need to say it any more, and I know that you and I will never be together, it just can't happen," he said burying his feeling for her. Alec looked down at the floor, Seto could feel Alec's disappointment, he truly wanted her to stay but he had to let her go again.

"I am taking this as my hint to leave, I guess, we talked and kissed enough for one night and I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning," spoke Alec in a quiet voice. She began to walk away, Seto grabbedAlec's arm, "You are not going anywhere, you still have about," looking at his watch, "another three hours till sunrise, and I get you for the whole night," he said with a smirk.

Alec looked into Seto's blue eyes, the two then embraced again. "I won't leave Seto at least not until the sunrises, I promise," she said. The two then walked down the hall to Seto's room.

* * *

Next chapter in a few moments


	5. The Return

Ok to clean up any age confusion being that I keep going back and forth with the time, in the present with everyone's ages

Seto is 21 almost 22

Alec is 21

Sara is in her late 20's, early 30's

Pretty much everyone else is Alec's age, with the exception Mokuba who is 16, also Yugi's Grandpa, Odeon, Isis, and Pegasus.

I noticed this while doing some rereading, and well that's about it for now for I am working on chapter 6 and 7 to upload tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Return**

**Present day, **

Seto was in his home office, thinking about how he changed, "I am nothing like that nut case, Gosaburo," he said to himself, "How could Alec say that, I mean she and I were deeply in love with each other until about three years ago, what could have gone so wrong between us?" said Seto aloud.

Mokuba knocked on the door, "Seto can I talk to you?" he asked. "Mokuba you don't need to knock come in," he said. Mokuba walked in, "is it ok if Tea could come in too?" he asked, and Seto nodded, so Tea entered the office as well.

"I could hear you thought the door," said Mokuba, "I think I know when you and Alec went your different ways." Seto raised an eyebrow, "Ok, sport you tell me why Alec and I would hate each other now," he said taking a seat in his chair.

Mokuba explain however, he had a question to ask first, "It was when she came to stay with us for a while, but first, did you too ever, sleep together that night when you turned 16?" he asked his older brother. Seto wasn't about to answer the question in front of Tea, "I am not answering that one, little brother, at least not in front of Tea," he said.

Mokuba nodded, "Tea, could you give my brother and me some time to talk?" he asked. Tea nodded and left the room she was the one who wanted to find out what Kaiba's problem with Alec was, and shut the door behind her.

Seto then answered the question "NO, we may have been in my bedroom after my 16th birthday party, but we didn't do anything, except lie there in my bed and fall asleep in each other's arms," Seto answered sounding like he wish he was back in that memory, Mokuba nodded and remembered that incident.

**Five years ago (if the time of years seem off I am sorry)**

Sara looked down at Alec and Seto, they were asleep holding each other, Seto was on his back and Alec was on her side holding him, on the top blankets of Seto king sized bed. Mokuba walked in behind Sara rubbing his eyes, it was almost 6 am and the sun was going to be up soon. "I need to get Alec out of here before he wakes up and to get her out while it is still dark," said Sara to Mokuba. The little boy let out a sigh, his brother had a peaceful look on his face; Alec did as well, not one of them showed a sign of any nightmares for a change.

Sara walked over to Alec and gave a shove on her arm. Alec lifted her head, she saw Seto was asleep, and turned to face her sister, "Sorry sis, but it time to leave," Sara, whispered. Alec did not want to go, but she knew that it was time to leave; she reached over and gave Seto a kiss on the forehead, he moved a little but did not wake.

Sara stood there with her arms folded, "You two didn't, do it did you?" she asked. Alec shook her head no. Sara was relieved, "what did you too do all night anyways?"

Alec looked at her sister, "I though you said no questioned asked, I am willing to give the answer to the first one, I am not answering the second," said Alec quietly.

Sara headed for the door, "Alec come on we are leaving." Alec didn't' move she looked at Seto; she wanted to stay but knew that leaving was the only way to protect Mokuba and him.

Alec closed her eyes took a deep breathe and walked over to Sara, "Take care of him Moky, he has only you, now," she said.

Alec and Sara left the mansion just as the sun was rising, Alec looked outside the window of the limo that Sara had called, "I wish that tonight could have been forever, Sara," she said as tear drops ran down her face.

Sara touched her sister's hand, "I know Dragon, but it has to be this way until we find our Uncle and kill him; then you can be with Seto."

(Note I know in the Comic that Gosaburo threw himself out the window but then in the English dub they said he disappeared so bare with me)

**Present Day**

"Mokuba, that still doesn't explain why Alec and I hate each other," said Seto. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "You were so mad that she left without even saying Good bye, or waking you, I remember it better then you do because you went to work and started spending almost all of your free time with Duel monsters and Kaiba Corp just to keep your mind off her."

Seto sat there stunned, "Ok then, so why is it we are mad at each other now?" Mokuba then took a big breath in, "BECAUSE she didn't do anything to save me when I was held by Pegasus remember. You yelled at her over the phone when we got back here, after Duelist Kingdom for not taking care of me, while you were trying to figure out why you lost to Yugi. Seto, I hate to take her side on this but you acted like Gosaburo before your match with Yugi, and that says a lot."

Tea could hear the yelling Mokuba was doing and came in the room followed by Yugi and Joey. "Get out Tea, this is family business!" yelled Seto.

Tea crossed her arm, "The last time you said that we were all in the virtual world with Noah, you have to get it through your skull nothing is just "family business" with you." Tea knew she hit a nerve when she mentioned Noah.

Mokuba looked at her, "Alec, said you were like Gosaburo, take a look at yourself Seto, a good hard one for what you been doing over the last nine years," he said looking at his older brother.

"If Alec had only told me how Noah got there in the virtual world sooner maybe she and I, would still be something there, or at least something else, but now I think differently she was just a waste of my time and energy," snapped Seto snapped.

Seto looked through everything he had done over the time in his mind: he defeated his stepfather, took over Kaiba Corp, and was in love with Alec. He became World Champion of Duel Monsters, he was beaten by Yugi, he let Mokuba, who was kidnapped by Pegasus, he and Alec argued over the phone about it, he beat Gosaburo again, he decided to follow his dream, he ran two tournaments, and to top the icing on the cake he was completely cold hearted.

Seto was realizing the ways of his actions, Tea, Alec, and Mokuba were right. He had gone from being a smart and nice kid to ruthless dictator of Kaiba Corp exactly like Gosaburo Kaiba.

Spending all his time with his invention, duel monsters cards, and had spent hardly anytime with any of his now so called friends or family, but then he realized the only friend he had was Mokuba, he did consider Yugi a friend but more of an rivals which to him was a small friend but nothing more then that.

He looked at how he was Gosaburo, he ran Kaiba Corp, defeated his enemies that opposed him by whipping the floor with them, he craved power over others, he spent more time working then with his own family. Seto concluded Alec was right he was like Gosaburo just as ruthless too.

He was not about to give Tea the upper hand on it, "So, what if I am like my step father, at least I know what I am Tea Gardner. You have a clue what you are making me think, right now?" Seto had done it now.

Tea knew exactly what she was making Kaiba think, "Yes Kaiba, but I know you don't considering it true, but it took you three people saying that you're like your stepfather to admit that you are like him at all."

Tea left the room, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba looked at the burning red CEO. Yugi ran after Tea with Joey and Mokuba, after a few minutes, Yugi came back and spoke to Seto,

"Kaiba, Mokuba told me something twice, back when you we went through project) and back when the big five trapped you in your video game. He told me that you have a good heart that you are a good person deep down," Yugi spoke calmly. "At the time, I did not think you were at all, just a good opponent and adversary that need to learn the meaning of teamwork, and to relay on others. I see now he was right, but you have some issues that you need to work out, although a lot has happened since you ripped up my Grandfather's Blue Eyes card," Yugi continued. "You gained friends, Kaiba and that is something Gosaburo never had, just think about that," he said.

Joey appeared in the door, Yugi turned to Joey, "Come on Joey no time for insults you and I have homework to do," he said. Joey turned and walked out the door without one word, Yugi was walking out as well, and Seto spoke up, "Yugi," he said calmly but strain in his voice, "thanks, I needed to hear that at least from a rival it sounds better, then in my own head," he said quietly.

Mokuba had heard what Yugi had said and thought about what he had just said, considering that was almost four years ago, when he said that it to Yugi. Mokuba had fully trusted his brother back then, but now he lost some of the trust since then.

**Five years ago**

Seto stood at his the window of the Kaiba mansion he had taken the day off for some time with Mokuba who seemed to be busy with this of his own homework. Seto was working on his computer when the phone rang; Roland, appeared in the doorway of Seto's office clearing his throat, "Hum, There is a Miss Pegasus on the phone for you sir."

Seto pick up the phone, "Kaiba here what is it?" "Seto, its Sara," there was worry in her voice Seto could tell. "Something happened to Alec, can you meet me at in Domino Park in an hour?" Sara asked. Seto answered, "Sara what happened to her tell me now."

Sara answered, "The line might not be secure enough, and please Seto meet me at in the park in Domino City in an hour ok." Sara hung up the phone, Seto set the phone down he was worried, and if anything happened to Alec, he would not know what to do with himself.

Seto put on his blue coat and ran out the door, 45 minutes later he was in Domino Park, not a sign of Sara. "Seto," said a voice from far away, Seto turned a woman with brown hair and a pair of black sunglasses on, stood in front of him, and she pulled off the glasses, "Sara, what is with the hair?" he asked. "I am wearing a wig. Sorry we had to miss your last birthday, one of the bounty hunters was watching for us at the airport Alec and I had to spend the next few days in planes," she said.

Seto was worried Sara seemed to be almost out of breathe, "Where's Alec? What happened to her, something wrong?" Sara grabbed Seto's arm, moved him to a bench, and made him sit down, "Alec is in danger and you're the only one who can get her out, I need you to find out where Gosaburo has his last bit of money to get these bounty hunters off our butts, Seto they are now aiming for me now," she said.

Sara had worry in her eyes, "I don't want to bury my sister, I had to bury both my parents like you did, and I don't want to put her in the ground too at least not yet or ever," she whispered. Seto had looked for all of Gosaburo's money, he had none, and there was not a project going on at Kaiba Corp that he did not know about, he explained all this to Sara.

"What do you expect me to do Sara?" he asked. Sara looked at him; a sudden thump came behind them. "I want you Seto to take Alec in for a while, the bounty hunters won't go after her while she is with you, I know because I had Pegasus's guards watching your mansion on your birthday party last year, and all the bounty hunters turned and left as soon as Alec entered the mansion.

Gosaburo, I am guessing has given them orders not to touch you or her while you're together," Sara spoke. Seto let out a laugh, "Your joking Sara, I can't take Alec in she told me that she would be putting both myself and Mokuba in danger if she stayed." Sara nodded, "Yes she did say that, but we found out from a source that is on the inside, he says the Gosaburo gave orders that you or Mokuba aren't to be touched."

Seto didn't know what to do he was thinking about it, he really wanted to keep Alec with him, but to put Mokuba in danger too, even if Gosaburo said not to touch him or Mokuba it means that they would have to be with her all the times.

"Seto please you have take Alec in just for a little while, like a few weeks, after that I will know where the goons are and take them out," said Sara. Seto looked at his older cousin who was looking desperate, "Ok Sara, now where is Alec?" he asked.

The bush behind the bench moved, "Where do you think?" said Sara pointing with her head. Alec stood up slowly, "Sorry for spying, but I had to take care of this guy," she said, giving kick to the bounty hunter on the ground next to her feet. Alec had jumped him from behind while Seto and Sara were talking, they were in the tree and the two fell to the ground.

"Alec you look different," said Seto. Alec stood their, she wasn't a skinny little thing that she once was but a little buffer like she had been working out, her hair was black instead of its, normal blue, but then Seto remembered that it was black at his birthday a year ago. Alec thanked Seto for the compliment, and she looked around, "Sara is everything ok?"

Sara had a very fearful look in her face, "Alec I think it is time we split up, I have a feeling that weren't alone," she said. Alec closed her eyes like those that search for their minds to find out what was coming the wind blew around the three of them, "I can feel them," said Alec, "Sara they are after you, get moving I will be fine, here take this and get to Pegasus's limo that is parked at the entrance of the park."

Sara took the black hat her sister offered, and she placed all her hair into it she almost looked like a boy with her hair up, she then walked away very calmly, Alec then shouted, "Red Eyes, run; now they're coming."

Alec grabbed Seto and pulled him down behind the bushes they were sitting on the knocked out bounty hunter. Two men walked up to the bench, "I know they were here, where did that little pike get to," one spoke.

Alec grew angry, she looked at Seto, he knew what to do, and they both dropped under the bushes and were under the bench. The two men were sitting on the bench now, Alec and Seto grabbed the men's legs. "hey, what the…" said one of the men, and with a sudden thump both hit the cement with a thud, Alec and Seto pulled them under the bench and sat up.

The two men were heavy and both Seto and Alec were panting as they finished knocking the two men out, "I think it is time you and I get out of here," said Alec. Seto nodded his head in agreement.

The man that Alec had knocked out of the tree was, waking up, Alec and Seto were standing over him, Seto took the man around the caller, "You listen up your boss has nothing for you, so here is a message for you boss, leave Alec alone and if I see you again I will kill you myself."

Seto raised his fist to knock the man out but Alec grabbed his hand, "Seto allow me." Seto released the man, Alec walked up, "Night, night, big boy," she said waved her hand and kicked the man with her foot.

He was knocked out again, Seto was impressed he never seen Alec so strong and taking a stand before. Seto guessed that Alec had been teaching her self to fight. The two walked to Seto's limo another limo was parked across the street, Alec looked at the window that was half way rolled down she saw a glow of something inside, and she winked at it and got into Seto's limo.

The drive to the Kaiba mansion Seto and Alec did not say a word, they just sat there and looked at each other, Seto was about 6'2" feet tall now he went through a giant growth sprit over the last year. Alec was impressed at how dashing he looked but in a way, she felt that something was bothering him.

Alec reached up and scratched her head, Seto looked at Alec, she had grown, she looked to be pushing about 6 foot almost as tall as him but just a few inches short, he saw that Alec was wearing a wig like Sara was. "Alec, are you going to be wearing that thing the whole time you're staying with me?" Seto asked.

Alec looked at him, "Seto, that guy saw what my hair color is right now I don't think I need this anymore." Alec reached up and pulled off her wig, her hair was white, with a very small tint of blue; Seto could tell that it was lighten by something.

"My hair lightened when I was working in the caves in Egypt. What do you think of it?" Alec asked. Seto like the look in fact, it surprised him that she had not turned it back to its original blue color. "Not bad but I like it better, when your hair was blue, and not so white," he answered.

Alec then pulled out a blue pen comb; she lowered a mirror to look at her hair. Alec took the blue pen comb and began run it through her hair giving it a dark blue streaks. When she was done, her hair looked like it was white and blue highlights. Seto was impressed that she was able to do that in a limo and in so quick of a time, her hair went down to about the mid part of her back, she had let her hair grow out since he said good-bye to her that night on the tree branch.

The limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion Mokuba was sitting on the steps with a basketball. Seto stepped out of the limo, "Hey big brother, want to play some basketball now and where did you go?" he asked.

Seto looked at his brother, "Not now Mokuba, I have work to do but Alec can play, she doesn't have much to do, play in the indoor court I don't want you two too be outside long," he said. Mokuba smiled as Alec stepped out of the limo, her hair caught the wind she looked like an angel from the way the sun hit her, and much different from what she looked like when she got into the limo.

"Hey Moky, boy you look like you seen a ghost?" she said. Mokuba dropped the basketball on the ground his mouth hung open, "Alec? Is that you?" he said in amazement, Alec nodded. "Yeah it's me Moky the same Alec you saw last year, I am going to be staying with you and Seto for a while hope you don't mind," she smiled.

Mokuba shook his head, "Come on I show you my new room," he said, taking Alec by the hand. The two ran pasted Seto; he was surprised that Alec was willing to bring her self down to Mokuba's level for once.

That night at dinner, Alec and Mokuba could not stop talking, Alec was telling him all about Egypt and how that duel monsters was from an ancient game, the true name she did not know at the time.

There is even a story about how a Mage, (I call them that instead of Priests it sounds better) found a girl with ability to control dragons she could make them appear out of no were, it was a trick she did with her mind.

Seto had, had enough, "Alec quit filling his head with lame brain ideas, that is just Egyptian fairy tales," he then walked out of the room. Alec was surprised, "Well that made him mad didn't it, oh well it is time for you to get to bed Moky, you have school tomorrow don't you?" Mokuba nodded in disappointment. Alec and Mokuba left the table and headed to his room.

Alec told a story about a young prince found his true love after she had thought to be dead; it was an old Egyptian tale about how love can be right under your nose and not know it.

Alec told this story to Mokuba but before she was done, he fell asleep. Alec took some of his blankets and pulled them up to his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, good night. Seto watched in the doorway, he felt that Alec would make a good mother someday, but never a mother of his children.

Alec walked out of the door into the dark hallway where Seto stood in the darkness; he walked up behind her as she shut the door. Alec felt his hand touch her shoulder, she grabbed and turned him to the ground, "Ouch," Seto said hitting the ground.

Alec felt horrible, "Seto, don't do that you scared the crap out of me," snapped Alec. Seto grabbed his shoulder in pain, "That's ok, I was in the shadows, you did not see me, nice reflexes by the way," he said. Alec offered her hand to help Seto up he took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry Seto, I should have known better, to think that in your mansion I could be attacked," Alec said as she dusted off Seto. "That's fine, after all where did you learn that?" Seto asked. Alec let out a small laugh, "Well a girl has to take care of herself you know, besides, I learned that move from you. It was back when we were kids at least after Gosaburo had stabbed me, to keep it from happening again," she smiled.

Seto looked at Alec; his shoulder stopped hurting but another pain inside him began to swell up. He never did stop blaming himself for leaving her alone with Gosaburo all those years ago when she was stabbed.

Alec saw that Seto was still feeling bad about it; it was almost six years ago. "I know Seto, your still blaming yourself for what happened," Alec walked up to him, and touched his face. Seto shook his head, "It not that Gosaburo stabbed you Alec it is that you been gone all this time and I can't get this feeling out of my…" Seto did not finish for Alec touched his face.

"I know Seto, I feel it too much stronger then you think," Alec said she then moved away, "I think I better go to bed before either one of us does something were going to regret," she said quickly and nervous.

Seto nodded in agreement, and walked off towards his room, Alec went to her room which was down the hall about four doors down from Seto's which was at the end of the hall. "Good night Seto," she said. He looked back to say "Good night" but she had already slipped into her room and shut the door. Seto walked to his room and fell on his bed, and went to sleep. Alec stayed up for a few moments thinking, then her eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep.

**Present Day  
A month later**

"Seto, are you ready yet, we are going to miss the plane, SETO" yelled Mokuba through the door. Not a sound came from Kaiba's room and the door was locked, which was unusual because he left it open all the time. Seto walked up behind him, I am ready we can leave any time you want to Mokuba, I have the Blue Eyes flyer, ready we don't need to fly with Tristan, Tea, and Yugi," he said.

Mokuba faced his brother, he was upset, and he wanted to at least, take a normal plane flit somewhere, with his friend. "Seto I want to go with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey and their plane leave in two hours," the 16 year old whined. Seto knew he was not going to win this argument, "Fine go with them, but I am making sure I put Yugi in charge of keeping an eye on you. I just don't trust anyone on those planes, especially Wheeler," he said.

Mokuba smiled, "I can go, Thanks Seto," he hugged his brother, and ran down the stairs to get in the limo. Mokuba stopped at the door, "Wait how you going to Egypt? Or are you not going at all?" he asked. Seto turned, "I am going but I am taking my jet of course Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at his brother with a glare, "You know you don't have to set Yugi up as my guardian, I am 16 now, Seto, and I can take care of myself." Seto wave his brother off, "Fine, go and hurry or you will miss your flight."

Mokuba was on his way to the airport, when Seto arrived at Kaiba Corp, his cell phone rang, "hello," said Seto answering the phone, it was Yugi on the other end, "Hey Kaiba, thought I let you know your brother is on the plane with me and the others safe and sound." Mokuba could be heard in the back round picking a fight with Joey over who was better at duel monsters.

Yugi continued, "I wanted to make sure with you that it was alright he hang out with us while we are in Egypt for a while also I was wondering where you might be when you get there to meet up with him?" Seto let out a sigh, "its fine with me, that he hangs out with you, and your," Seto cringed as he said this, "friends," sounding nice then finish as his usual tone. "Just make sure he is with Sara by the time I get there which will probably be some time tomorrow afternoon, just keep an eye out for a Blue Eyes White dragon in the sky, let me talk to Mokuba," he said.

Yugi handed Mokuba the phone, "Yeah Seto," he said excited. Seto took a deep breath, "Be careful, and keep an eye on Pegasus while you're out in Egypt we don't need a repeat of last time you were around the slim ball. Oh and have fun Mokuba, I will see you in a few days, bye little brother," he said. Mokuba then said good-bye and hung up the phone.

Seto entered the Kaiba Corp building and went straight to his office. Where he found a surprise visitor, a young woman sat on his desk, her hair was long enough to touch the desk at the ends, and she looked up as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" he spoke not in a completely unhappy tone, but not a totally, happy one as well. Alec moved off his desk, "I came to see if you were still coming to the wedding, if not then let me know right now and I won't waste anymore of your precious time," she snapped.

Seto crossed his arm over his chest, "Yes, of course somebody has to give away your sister to the groom. I am leaving for Egypt tonight in my jet, and do you have a problem with that!" he snapped. Alec smirked, "that is all I needed to know, I am going to be leaving now, and I will see you in Egypt then," she walked passed Seto and headed for the door, he grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him.

Alec had expected it and countered with twisting his own arm. "Owe," he said as she had his arm in a twist, "NEVER EVER touch me Kaiba, I don't belong to you or anyone else, got it, at least not anymore," she snapped and released his arm from hers.

"You haven't changed a bit Alec," said Seto while shaking his arm, "first you come to my mansion now to my office, you want to tell me what is up with you, because you could just asked me that question over the phone," he said.

Alec turned, "On a phone, you would hang up on me, besides I wanted to say good bye to you in person, ok and I …" she started, but then stopped her self from saying anymore, Seto finished her sentence, "you missed me," he laughed finishing Alec's sentence, "You actually missed me."

Alec went red and walked back into Kaiba's office, "yes" she said calmly, "I did miss you, you grew about another inch since I saw you four years ago and I haven't really had any chance to talk to you alone, but you seem like you want to get to work, so I will just leave," she said. She headed for the door again, but Seto shut it, "If you want to talk lets talk," he snapped.

He went to his desk and placed his brief case on it; Alec walked up and sat in the chair in front of it. "What do you want to talk about?" Alec looked him in the eye, "About Sara, I think she is going to be making a mistake by getting married."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I take it this guy she is going to marry is a loser, and you don't like him?" he said. Alec did a half nod, "In a way yes, he been gripping for the last two years about how hard it is going to be not being with his sister and brother anymore."

Alec felt ridiculous she never spilled out what was going on in her head; she then looked at the ground. Seto moved from his desk over to her, "You are worried more about something other then Sara?"

Alec looked up, "yes, I am not just worried about her, it you, I am worried about, that she…" she started but stopped herself before she confessed anything more. Seto moved in closer to her, Alec took a gulp, "Sorry about what happened a month ago, I should have held my temper and not blurted everything out like I did."

Seto and Alec stared into each other's eyes as they did so many years ago. "You were obviously holding back something from me, and you were right about me becoming Gosaburo, it took Tea and Mokuba to make me realize that too," he confessed.

Seto could not believe he was apologizing to Alec but in a way, he felt responsible for pushing her away four years ago and blaming her for Mokuba being kidnapped by Pegasus. "You were right, I am almost exactly like Gosaburo Kaiba, but I am not going to change, just because I hate the man, even if I share some similarities," he finished.

Alec watch Seto return to his chair behind the desk, "That doesn't make sense Seto, you and I were so close four years ago. You and I almost ran away together and would have gotten married, but if I were not carrying 1/4 of Gosaburo's DNA in my vanes you and I would probably be together right now, happy with something, I know you and I have always wanted," she said.

Seto put his elbows on the desk, "What would you know that I also wanted?" Alec looked at him, "Besides each other, a family," she said to him flatly, "One that isn't broken, you as a Dad, you told me once that you always wanted a kid, but not from me," she said calmly.

Seto sat back in his seat, Alec continued, "Mokuba is your brother, you been raising him like a son, but it isn't the same, to you. I know because you told me, not out of your mouth but in other ways. Also that if I didn't have Gosaburo's bloodline in my body that you would have taken me right their in your hallway four years ago while I was staying with you and Mokuba."

Seto was not surprised that Alec read his body language so well, "Alec I admit that I would have, but that was four years ago, before you handed my brother to Pegasus, and hid the secret of your little dead cousin, Noah from me, and you're the one who left me remember," he reminded her.

Alec looked at the floor again, "I know, I left you, for good reasons, we were under attack. If only you thought I wasn't the niece of Gosaburo Kaiba, you would have married me, and for that I wish was true," she spoke with sorrow in her voice as if she was hiding something.

Seto stood up and looked out the window behind his desk, "I know Alec, I have even found myself wishing that, but the truth is you and I can never be. You said it just now you and I are cousins, even though I was adopted, you are still part of the Kaiba family bloodline and we can't change that," he said in a salmon tone.

Alec stood up and walked over to him, "Why did you kiss me so many times when we were younger, then, why tempt me to fall in love with you?" she asked him. Seto looked over at her, "I was young, and stupid, for even doing that, I loved you once, Alec, I will admit that, but now, I don't, you're a member of the family that is all you are now, nothing more then a reminder of Gosaburo," he said. Alec took a breath, looked at Seto, she wanted to kiss him to make sure what he said was true to test him, but she did not move, Seto felt the same way as Alec did.

"Alec, I think you better go," he said after looking into her eyes for a while. Alec nodded her head and looked at her watch, "Yeah I should or I am going to miss my flight," she said.

Seto turned as Alec walked away, "You don't have a flight to catch that is why you're here also, isn't it?" Alec stopped in her tracks towards the door Seto had read her like a book, "I guess I can't keep anything from you, Seto even now, your still reading me. Yes it is another reason why I am here, and not out on a plane with Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey, I was thinking you could take me in your jet that you got from Kaiba Corp Island," she said.

Seto let out a small laugh, "Alec at times you never cease to amaze me," he smirked at her when he finished. Alec walked back up to Seto, "I can amaze you in more ways then one," she said slowly. Seto raised an eyebrow, "You care to show me then?" he said. Alec looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, "Yeah I can, want and see," she said.

Alec moved away, "Come down to the fighting arena that you mentioned and I will show you," she walked out of the office and shut the door behind her. Seto turned and sat at his desk, he was tempted to take her offer, "What do I have to lose my virginity?" he said in a quiet voice.

He got up and went out the door to catch Alec.


	6. This is what happened to us

**Chapter 6**

**This is what happened to us**

**Four years ago**

It had been a few weeks after Alec returned to the Kaiba brothers, and it was usual morning. Seto walked down the stairs towards the dinning room, where Alec and Mokuba were already eating. "Well I see someone is finally up," said Alec, looking at Seto who was dressed for work. "I see you haven't learned to eat with your mouth closed," he fired back.

Mokuba laughed, Alec glared at Seto, "Looks like your in for a long day, don't worry I will take care of Mokuba, we're going to play some Basketball and then head over to the arcade, right Moky?" Mokuba just continued to eat his food, this was a fight he was staying out of but he thought it would be best to lay out a fact, "Yep, but should you stay in doors because of the bounty hunters out for you?" he asked.

Alec let out a laugh, "Mokuba they can't hurt me while I am with you or Seto, and I know their orders are to kidnap me alive or take me dead, they are to not lay a single hand on you or Seto or harm you in any way," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I am not going to let you use Mokuba like a shield Alec, your coming to work with me and Mokuba will come too, I am not letting you two out of my site," he snapped. Alec and Mokuba looked at each other today was just going to be another boring day at the office.

An hour later Seto, Alec, and Mokuba were on their way to Kaiba Corp, Alec was quiet the whole way, she did not speak to Seto or Mokuba, and instead she closed her eyes and began to think.

Seto wondered what Alec was thinking at that moment, while Alec was thinking about several things, but none that she would tell to either of them for she was now full of secrets from Egypt one of them being her.

The limo came to Kaiba Corp in Domino City, Alec was amazed at that building she had seen the plans for it in Seto's files but never thought he would actually build the thing. "Not bad, Seto," she said, he smirked and the three went inside.

**Present Day **

The fight arena was set, two people covered in Black stepped out, and a voice came over the speaker, "READY." The two figures took fighting stance; the voice came again this time it was more of a computer, "System ready, fighting Engaged."

The two began to fight, person 1 (P1) took a quick low spin kick, person 2 (P2) did a back flip to dodge the kick.

The two looked at each other, "Your fast but I am faster," said P1 as P2 charged at P1 throw a high kick to P1's ribs, P1 grabbed P2's leg in mid kick.

P1 stuck up a finger, and moved it back and forth like a no, no sign. P2 then to the other leg and twisted a kick to P1's face, P1 and P2 fell to the ground.

An "Owe" sound came from the technicians watching in the box room where they were monitoring the life signs of the two people.

P1 and P2 did flips to get back to their feet, P1 "Your good, but I am better," P1 charged this time and did another low spin kick, P2 did another back flip to dodge, but as soon as P2 was up again facing P1, a punch came out of no were to the ribs of P2.

P2 fell on the ground, "That the best you can do?" taunted P2 who jumped off the ground breathing hard from the punch.

P1 tried to do a high kick, P2 grabbed the leg in mid air like P1 did earlier, but P1 was the one to fall to the floor when trying to do the same twist move with the other leg.

"You copy cat," said P2, "That is my move and if you think I don't know when it is coming your dead wrong."

P2 then came at P1 who jumps up and off the floor, "Ha, that the best you can do," taunted P1.

"NO, I can do this," said P2 taking a jump, kicking P1 against the wall. "Ouch that has to hurt, your back, unlike my ribs which feel fine," said P2.

"No just a little tickle," said P1, P2 laughed.

P1 moved from the wall and does another low spin kick but this time went for the mid section of P2, falling to the ground, P1 walked up and sat on P2's chest.

"Give up yet?" asked P1, P2 pushes P1 off, and then jumped on P1.

P1 was pined with arms wide spread, "I think this is the part were you say, "I give"" said P2. P1 struggled for a few moments and then submitted, "Find now, get off me, Alec, I am losing the feeling in my arms."

Alec (P2) got off Seto (P1) and helped him to his feet they took off the black masks both sweating and panting.

(Sorry if the fight sucked it was my first one, and if it is confusing sorry but Seto and Alec had a hand-to-hand fight)

"You have improved, I am impressed," said Seto. Alot of loud clapping was heard coming from the booth, Seto and Alec looked up, "Looks like we had an audience."

Seto turn on one of his cold looks, "Get back to work all of you, show is over." Alec let out a laugh then it hit her she was sweating badly, "Great, I am hot sweaty and mess, want to go again?" asked Alec.

Seto shook his head, "You may have shown me something but no, I have things to finish," he said.

Alec looked at him, "Yeah right you took that one day off a month ago, and there is no work around here that can't be handled by anyone else, so I guess I am going to say, you're not busy to get cleaned up and take me to Egypt," she told him.

Seto looked at her, "Your right, you caught me, I don't really have much to do around here. I don't really feel like flying right now, half way around the world, I need a break to rest up," he said.

Alec let out a yawn she had to admit to herself that she was tired in addition; they did have one hell of a fight.

Seto and Alec went and changed back into normal clothes, Seto was wearing his black slacks, blue trench coat, and green shirt. Alec wore her, blue jeans, with black tee shirt.

"You really like those jeans because they look like the same on you wore last time I saw you," said Seto as the two walk to the limo parked out front.

"I do, jeans are my favorite thing to wear you should try it sometime you may like it, I can't wear them in the desert, khakis are better for that."

Seto nodded his head in agreement; he had been to Egypt once, to help Yugi with the memory issue of the Pharaoh Memory, which he still did not fully believe.

Alec tried to prove it as well, once she heard that Isis (Manga Name, cannot spell the English dub version, and besides I like Isis better.) had given him Obelisk the tormentor to use in the battle city tournament. Alec of course did not push it when it came to ancient Egypt, there was a story about her in it but she believes only small portions.

The limo drove them to Seto's mansion, Seto thought that it would be quiet tonight with Mokuba in Egypt, just then his cell phone rang. "Hello," he answered. Sara was on the other side, "Hey Seto by any chance would my sister be with you?"

Seto looked at Alec who in turned raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is sitting with me in my limo and we are on our way back to my mansion, I will be flying her to Egypt to be with you tomorrow morning, I am dead tired and don't want to fly right now."

Alec let out a laugh, she knew Seto was not that tired, but she was tired herself from the fight with him. "Ok Seto, thought I check because the plane just landed in Egypt and Alec was not on it, can I talk to her for a minute?" Seto handed the phone to Alec, "Your sister, want to yell at you, you have five minutes," he said.

"Yeah sis what do you want?" Alec said after taking the cell phone.

Sara said some things and Alec replied several times with "Yeah, I know, I will be there, ok, I will do that."

Seto was surprised that Alec was not really saying anything to her sister about the butt kicking she handed him, he figured that she would tell her later.

Alec then finally handed the phone back to Seto, "Sara is still on the phone she wants to talk to you again." Seto took the phone, "Now what?" he snapped.

Sara voice came over the phone, "Seto I don't want you to wear that but ugly suit that you wore, while you were at Kaiba Land hosting the KC Grand Prix if you do, I will kick your butt all the way back to Domino, do you hear me," she snapped at him.

Seto agreed to wear a better suit and hung up the phone, Alec let out a laugh, "She got on you about your taste in clothes too?" Seto nodded, the two were silent the rest of the way to the mansion.

Seto step out of the limo first, Alec then followed, and the two went inside. "Not bad, you haven't changed the place much didn't say anything last time I was here," said Alec.

"You were here about four years ago other then last month, you think I would change that quickly?" remarked Seto. Alec raised an eyebrow, "Seto you went from loving me to almost completely hating me so quickly, so yes."

Seto looked at the ground, "That isn't completely true, Alec, I do worry about you from time to time, and do think about you and I being together like it used to be, but I have changed over the last few years, and decided I don't need a woman," he told her.

Alec raises her eyebrow now, "Yeah going from ruthless boss, to happy single father, nice transition Seto," said Alec sarcastically. Seto looked at Alec, "What do you mean happy single father, I don't have any kids," he snapped. Alec let out a laugh, "You don't get it, you treat Mokuba like a son more then a brother at times, come on Seto he had to ask you for a duel disk for crying out loud and he is in his late teens, almost an adult," she pointed out.

"I am going to rest, awhile before we leave, you can hang out in my office, your old room, or sleep yourself but don't bother me for the next few hours, I will let you know when I am up," said Seto as he headed toward the stairs.

Alec felt at that moment to go with him, but not to her old room but to Seto's room. Alec went to Seto's office and sat down at his lab top, she opened it up and began to guess passwords, Seto walked in a few minutes later, "What do you think your doing?" he snapped.

Alec jumped, she did not see him pop his head into the room "I am trying to access your computer, what it looks like I am doing," she snapped at him. Seto walked over and looked down at the number of pass code entrees, it read 14, Seto raised an eyebrow, "You won't find the password," he smirked.

Alec smiled and typed her name in as the pass code; ACCESS GRANTED was across the screen, "Well, it looks like you do care after all, Seto Kaiba," she smirked.

Alec began to play solitaire as Seto left the room in a fuss. Alec though back to the time when that she and Seto, used to be in love with each other, the last time the two had really shared a romantic moment together.

**Four years ago**

Alec lay on the floor, Seto standing over her, both breathing hard. Mokuba, up in the booth, watching the two fight with each other at Kaiba Corp. Seto pulled Alec off the ground,

"Nice, move Alec but it back fired on you," smirked after he spoke Seto. Alec had tried to do a back flip to dodge one of Seto's spin kicks but she fell when her hands hit the ground.

"I tried, I am still in training, guess I still have a lot to learn," she said trying to catch her breath. The fight they just had took over an hour to call to an end, at least for Seto to pin Alec.

Seto was impressed with Alec's fighting techniques, she had been studying how to fight, but her moves were unfamiliar. "So, which style was that?" he asked.

Alec stood up, "It was some Egyptian self defense techniques used back in ancient times I am still trying to figure out some of the moves considering I just put a bunch of hieroglyphs together to figure out the movements. I have a lot to learn still, but I am improving."

Seto nodded his head in agreement, "You are getting better that is for sure, so you have been fighting goons from what I can tell, you're hitting really hard," Seto begins to rub his side were Alec had kicked him.

The two left the fight arena and headed for Seto's office, Mokuba was waiting with bags of ice in his hands. "Thought you two might need these," he said handing Seto and Alec the bags. Seto took the bag and placed it at his side; Alec took her bag and placed it on her ankle.

The three sat in the office without a word to one another; Mokuba jumped off Seto's desk and went to get something. Seto and Alec looked at each other, "I been doing some work on Duel Monsters, you want to see?" he asked.

Alec nodded, and as the two got up to go to the lab, Mokuba came in with a package, "Seto it's here it finally came!" shouted the little boy. Seto took the packet from his little brother, "Finally it's about time," he said. Alec raised an eyebrow, "So what is it that you got?" she asked.

Seto ripped open the box, he held up a card in his hand, "finally I have three of them." Alec though about which card it could be, Seto turned to show her, it was blue eyes white dragon.

"Seto there are only four of them in the world, how did you get the other two, I gave you the first one?" she asked. Seto smirked, "I bought and traded for them, and with these three blue eyes I am going to become world champion." Alec was not happy to hear this, "Seto, I didn't give you my Blue Eyes White Dragon card so you can become Gosaburo and be the champion of something," she spoke in an unset tone.

Seto gave a sneering glare, "Alec you don't understand Duel Monsters is my favorite game, you have seen me duel and you said it yourself a long time ago that I could one day be world champion. You don't like it then that is fine, with me but I am going to use it."

Alec returned his glare with another glare; most men would freeze when a girl gave them "the look." "Seto Kaiba I forbid you from using my blue eyes to win the championship, I gave you that card because you saved my life and to remind you that you and I…"she did not finish, she could not with Mokuba in the room, he would not understand.

Seto looked at her, "Alec, I decided to use these blue eyes white dragons to win the title of world champion, if you don't like it you could always duel me for your card back."

Alec never backed down from a challenge, "Seto if I win," she said pulling out her deck from her back pocket, "I get my blue eyes back." Seto looked at her, "Fine, but what if I win, do I get a card or do I have to demand something?" he sneered.

Alec gave him a hard look, "If you win, you can keep my blue eyes and you can choose what you get if you win? Which I doubt you will because I beaten you before I can do it again." Seto doubted that she could beat him; he was ready to show her how a world champion plays. "When I win, I will say what it is when it happens, Alec," he smirked at her.

Seto and Alec walked out to the hall, "So where are we dueling, in the hall, Lobby Where?" Seto smirked, "You'll see, come on Mokuba, and let's go down to the dueling arena." Alec followed the two brothers to a large room; it looked like it was still under construction.

"Nice Seto, your Dueling Arena hasn't even been finished yet," Alec smirked. "The stands may be under construction but the dueling platforms however are finished, and Alec when I win, you have to give me a kiss," he said when he walked away.

Mokuba followed his big brother to the dueling pod. Alec looked, the place was going to be a stadium, and she was impressed with the multiple blue eyes white dragons that were about, the room.

Seto took up a position in the pod, Mokuba at the arena base sitting in the first finished rows of the stadium. Alec took her position in her dueling pod; she set her deck down on the field. "

Ok Seto what is all this stuff supposed to do scare me?" she laughed. Seto smirked, "You'll see, Alec, I will let you go first since you are the one who accepted my challenge it is only fitting," he smirked.

Alec smiled, "Thank you I will."

Alec drew her hand, and Seto did the same, she laid one monster in defense mode and placed one card face down, "Your move," she said.

Seto decided to go on the attack but then he saw that Alec had also placed one card face down. "Alec, I am removing you trap card with this," he said, "Mystical Space Typhoon, you know what this card does, to any magic and trap cards."

Alec smirked "Yeah you always open with that move, finish your move already," Seto then threw down, the trap card Defense Paralyses, "and now I am summoning the Blue Eyes White dragon," he said.

Alec had been expecting that move, "Seto I said you couldn't use my Blue Eyes to win this duel and now you're going to pay for destroying my monster even if you did take half my life points."

Seto let out an evil laugh, "Well then your move, why don't you just give up." Alec shook her head and drew a card, "I put down Red-eyes black dragon in attack mode. I will equip the magic card, Magic Metal Force that puts my Red-eyes at about 3000 attack the same as my Blue Eyes that I will be re-claming after this duel, but I am also going to put down Dragon Treasure which will increase my dragon by another 500."

Seto was not surprised; Alec had done this move to him before. "I will attack the Blue Eyes white dragon."

The blue eyes dragon was destroyed, "Well," said Seto in a mocking tone, "I guess I better give up, I don't have anything that powerful in my deck boo who," he joked.

Mokuba laughed at his brother, "Seto, just take out her monster already," yelled Mokuba from his seat. Alec thought he would not be able too, he had only one mystical space allowed in his deck, but then he used it again. "I have harpy's lady's feather duster for you Alec."

Her red eyes, dropped back down to it regular form, then Seto summoned another blue eyes white dragon to the field. "You may have been able to destroy one of my blue eyes dragons, but you forget I had two more in this deck. Go Blue Eyes attack the Red eyes black dragon, White lighting attack," Seto smirked as he took 600 more life points from Alec.

"Darn you Seto," she screeched, she drew another card, it was monster reborn, and now that she had Seto's second blue eyes on the field, she decided it was time to take that one out before he could take out the last 400 of her life points.

"I bring back my Red-eyes black dragon, and I play baby meteor dragon as well with this card Polymerization, to make my great dragon, the BLACK METOER DRAGON."

The monster appeared on the holographic field, towering over the blue eyes white dragon, Alec let out a laugh, "Attack that last Blue Eyes white dragon, My dragon!" she cried.

Seto was then down to 1300 life points now.

"Try to beat that one Kaiba and you can't pull out your other blue eyes, because that one is mine," Alec laughed. Seto drew a card, "Say good bye to your dragon, Alec. I play diffusion, and I attack your little baby meteor dragon with this card, the third blue eyes white dragon but since you won't let me attack with it, I will use this monster re-born card to bring back one of the blue eyes from the graveyard."

Two blue eyes stood on the field and one blue eyes was whiter then the other, Alec knew which one was her, the other two blue eyes before had a bluish glow to them but her blue eyes was completely white, its sapphire eyes shown as Alec's own, that was her card.

The bluish tinted blue eyes attacked her baby meteor dragon, she lost the duel, Seto had handed her butt on a sliver platter. "Ouch that has to hurt your ego, looks like this blue eye card stays mine," said Seto taking the card and placing it back in his deck.

"Now for your reward for winning, you said I have to give you a kiss, but you said that you would add something to that," said Alec in an angry tone, she had just lost her fourth duel ever; the last two were to Pegasus, and one to Sara.

"I did, I will tell it to you tonight, no sense in it, not having a little fun coming up with something," he smirked, as they left their dueling platforms.

"You talk but your no action Seto," said Alec, as they headed to the for the limo at the end of the day. Seto glared at Alec, ever since they dueled he had not said a word, "Look who is talking you still have a deal to finish remember," reminded Seto.

Alec glared "Fine want your kiss here you go," she said and opened her hand and handed Seto a chocolate kiss candy, "you said that if you win you get a kiss from me, you didn't say weather or not it was chocolate."

Seto burned with frustration, Alec had been waiting all day to do that to him, Mokuba thought it was hilarious and laughed his way to the floor of the limo.

By the time, they got back to the mansion, Seto though of a way to get Alec back for her childish move. "Alec, I still have control of you, you still have the other part of the deal."

Alec turned to face her cousin, "If it involves fists, duel monsters, or anything that makes me sleepy then you won't have it tonight other wise I am going to bed."

Seto glared, "Well, then looks like I am going to have to lock you in a room then," he said. Alec glared equally with her step cousin, they were fighting with each other, why Mokuba could not understand for his young age, "Hey break it up you two. We are family remember, don't fight," he said frustrated.

Alec and Seto stopped their glares and look at a now tearing Mokuba, "Now looks what you did Seto you made your brother cry," said Alec who took Mokuba inside. Seto gave another glare then followed his step cousin and little brother.

That night dinner was quiet; Mokuba finished dinner first and ran off to bed leaving Seto and Alec alone.

"You think he fell for it?" asked Alec worried that the act she had been pulling with Seto all day would upset him.

Seto nodded in agreement. "I think making him cry was a bit much though," he answered. Alec agreed, "I didn't mean to make him tear up like that, but at least he thinks we are mad at each other, any way I finished my part of the deal, so I am going to bed."

Alec left the table but Seto grabbed her arm, Alec pulled it away. "You aren't done yet, you have to still fulfill your part of the deal, other then fooling my brother to think we hate each other, you still owe me a kiss, and I don't mean the candy," smirked Seto. Alec smiled at him, "Can't get past you Seto, here you go." Alec gave him a little peck kiss on the cheek and left towards her room.

Seto was burning again this time it was that Alec cheated him for that kiss; he wanted her to kiss him, as they did one year ago. Seto got up and followed Alec. "Don't think you get out of that easy do you," he roared at Alec who was half way up the stairs.

"Yeah I think so or wait," she paused, "I just did Seto," she began to hurry up the stairs. Seto was enraged he hurried after Alec, and caught her on the last step, he tripped her in to the hallway and stood over her, "Gotcha," he said.

Alec struggled but could not get out, "Ok you have me what are you going to do to me?" Seto paused for a minute, "You owe me a real kiss and I am making you give it to me."

He leaned down to kiss her, she tried to dodge his lips but it was no use, she was pinned down he had her arms in his hands. Seto got Alec right on the lips, she struggled at first then became relaxed, she accepted the kiss, and kissed him back.

Seto looked down at Alec, "Now you see it wasn't that bad," he said with an evil grin on his face. Alec glared; "you planned that Seto Kaiba, ewe," she growled.

Mokuba listened by his door, there was silence once again, Alec this time kiss Seto, who was in kissing range. The two held it there for a while, Mokuba knew that the fighting between the two were just some acts to fool everyone else to thinking that Seto did not care anymore for Alec.

Alec and Seto parted, "I see you haven't lost your touch," said Seto, "You either," she said. Seto released Alec from his pin, and helped her to her feet. "I think that is enough acting for one night what about you?" she asked.

Seto looked at her, "I think the acting has just begun," he said as he took Alec into his arms, and gave another kiss, this time it was more passionate. Alec gave a little moan as Seto held her there, in the kiss.

"I think that is enough for one night," said Alec as she moved out of Seto's grip, he agreed, and went to his room. Alec entered her room and shut the door but instead of going to bed she stood there with her back to the door leaning against it, she was trying to get in control of herself, she was completely turned on, but was fighting the urge to run to his room and spend the night there.

A knock came on her door, for a second she thought it was Mokuba, but when she opened the door, it was not, Seto stood there with a funny look in his face. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said trying to keep himself from thinking sexual thoughts from his mind.

Alec touched his face pushing his brown bangs away, "I missed you too, Seto," she said, and gave him a small kiss. She opened the door more and let him in the room, he took her in his arms and this time gave another long kiss. Seto and Alec stood there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes.

Alec could feel a change in Seto, he could feel it in her as well, Seto was at the point he did not care that Alec was the niece of his stepfather, Gosaburo Kaiba. He knew that he loved her and wanted to show he how much he cared, he wanted Alec at that moment to spend the rest of his life with her.

Alec and Seto made out for another few hours in her room it was only till they were sitting one her bed that they realized they were about to go too far.

"Umm, Seto," said Alec, pulling away, "I think were going just a little to fast, last time we were in a bed, you were pasted out and I was dog tired, remember," she said pushing him off her.

Seto now noticed that they were sitting on Alec's bed, the heat of the moment had thrown his senses for a loop, he had his shirt on the floor and Alec's black tee shirt had a slight ripe in it.

Seto, pulled himself together, "Alec, would do something for me?" he asked. Alec looked at him, "Seto I been doing something for you for over an hour, you don't have to ask."

Seto shook his head, "NO, not that, I mean do you…" he paused now was not a great time to ask this question but why not.

Alec looked at him, "What Seto?" she wanted him to say it, but it never came. "Have you ever been with any one, I mean, besides me, like this?" Seto asked. Alec raised an eyebrow, "Yes and No," she answered.

Seto was stunned, "You been with someone else?" Alec shook her head, "I have kissed someone else besides you Seto, and it just wasn't my choice," she paused she did not want to ruin the moment but it was already.

"Seto it was a guy that look a whole lot like you but wasn't you, I kind of kiss him thinking it was you but it was a hologram that my uncle made of you in a way it was real at least in my mind, I can't really explain it, it was like magic," Alec confessed.

Seto listened and spoke after a few moments of silence, "So I take it that was the yes, and the no, yes another guy that looked like me and no because it was a hologram like my dueling stations?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "I am sorry if I just spoiled the moment Seto." Alec looked at the ground, Seto touched her face and spoke, "You didn't I asked the question, you seemed to be holding back, I wanted to know why? Now I do," he said then kissed Alec on the lips.

Seto moved off the bed, Alec knowing that he was grabbing his shirt that was on the floor, "I think I better get some sleep," he said as he put his green shirt back on with all the buttons open.

Alec got off the bed and went for the door she stood in the doorway. "Seto you're not going to bed until, I say so, besides you have been working out I like your six pack, I am not going to let you waste showing it off with out a little reward," she smiled at him.

Alec walked up and gave Seto a kiss on the lips, he tried to hold himself back but could not fight the urge not to hold Alec in his arms, the two feverously kissed for a while until Alec felt a her high burst within her.

Seto and her pulled apart, "I do need to get some sleep, as much as I want to do this, I can't Alec, you and I are "family" as Mokuba put it this afternoon. I will see you in the morning," he said letting her go. Alec looked down at the floor as Seto left the room, "Good night, Dragon," he said, before walking out the door. "Good night Blue Eyes," she replied.

Alec shut the door and waited until she heard Seto's door shut. Alec went to her bed and hugged her pillow, "I wish this pillow right now, was you, Seto," she said to herself, "but this will never be us, as close as we could get it will never be," she whispered the last part she closed her eyes and let the darkness sink in.

**Present Day**

Alec played on Seto's lab top for few hours the last happy moment she ever had with him was ringing in her head as she played every online game with puzzles that she liked. Alec got up and walked down the hall, she looked at Seto's door, and she saw that it was open a bit.

Alec could not resist, she went inside, and Seto lay on his bed asleep on his side, she quietly walked up to him. Alec saw that Seto had kicked off all the blankets and was laying there in his boxers.

Alec grabbed a sheet and pulled it over him, she thought that he looked, so peaceful when he was sleeping, how could she not resist him, but yet she was able to walk out of the room without as much of a sound and shut the door. Alec went back to Seto's office and began to play another game on the lab top.

Seto appeared in the doorway an hour later, "You ready to get out of here?" he asked. Alec nodded her head and got out of his chair, closing the lab top and then heading for the door, "After you Seto," she motioned him forward.

Seto smirked, "I am not falling for that, lets go." Alec walked down the hall and down the stairs and Seto followed; they walk to the backyard where the landing pad sat with the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, ready for launch. Hobson greeted the two as they boarded, "Have a nice flight, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Pegasus," he said. Alec and Seto waved to Hobson as they got inside the Dragon jet.

Seto powered the rockets and flew to Egypt, on the way Alec's cell phone rang, "Hello," she said. Mokuba was on the other end, and "Hey Alec is Seto with you?" he asked as if he was loaded with sugar.

Alec answered, "Yes, Moky but he is in the middle of flying right now can we call you back when we arrive in Egypt?" she asked. There was a pause, "Ok bye, bye," Alec hung up the phone.

"Let me guess my brother," said Seto. "Yeah, he wanted to make sure that you were in the air by now and to tell you that he and the others have met up with Sara," reported Alec.

The dragon jet flew through the sky, Alec thought back when Mokuba told her about how he wished Seto had a real Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he would fly around with his big brother.

Alec remembered hearing about the jet she was in now and how Seto had built it after Gosaburo left, she wished she could have been there when the island below up but she wasn't she was running at the time, from bounty hunters and it made her sad.

**Four years ago**

Alec walked down the stairs toward the dinning room Seto exited as she approached, "I am going to work, keep an eye on Mokuba for me will you." Alec nodded her head and walked into the dinning room.

"I see your brother is busy, what is he working on?" Mokuba did not say word but ate his cereal.

Alec spent the day in the pool with Mokuba, enjoying the feeling in the water, then a shine of light caught her attention as Mokuba splashed her in the face, it was coming from outside.

"Mokuba we need to get out of here now," Alec spoke quickly with a look of fear on her face this was her worst fear putting her little step cousin in danger began to come true.

Within seconds, gunshots came across the pool toward Alec, since Mokuba was already out of the water. "Run Moky, call Seto now!" Alec yelled.

She swam out of the pool and into the mansion, the windows where shut tight. "Hobson!" screamed Alec. Hobson came out in a run, "Yes, Miss Pegasus?" he asked.

"Someone just shot at me and Mokuba, I want you to take him up stairs and stay there until I come and give the all clear," Alec barked. Mokuba went to his room and hid under the bed, minutes later Seto was in the mansion, "Alec, Mokuba, where are you?"

Alec waved a small towel to signal where she was to Seto. He ran to her as fast as he could Alec was holding a towel against her arm dressed in her regular clothes in the hallway at the top of the stairs.

Alec was standing with her back to the wall, "Mokuba's fine he is in his room, however…" she said, "I am hit." Seto looked at her arm the bullet grazed her, "Seto I am so sorry, I guess Gosaburo some how found out that I was with you. I cannot stay here I have to get out; I called Pegasus he will be here in an hour. I leaving Seto, I put you and Mokuba in danger and I can't live with myself if something happened to you two because of me," she said.

Seto nodded in agreement, he was going to yell at Hobson for not putting guards outside the pool area, but he decided that now was the worst time for that.

Alec quickly took a piece of the towel he had covering the wound and raped it to it was a bandage. Gunshots heard outside again this time it was coming away from the mansion towards the trees.

Alec and Seto looked out of the hallway when the door busted open, "Alec! Kaiba," Shouted Sara as they looked. Sara ran up the stairs, "Seto's fine so is Mokuba," said Alec to calm Sara.

"We got the guy, but now you have to leave here, Alec we have to go. Gosaburo has changed his orders, they are now to kill Seto, Mokuba, you and me if we are hiding with them, we got to go now," said a panicked Sara. Alec did not want to leave Seto but he was too worried about her arm.

Alec touched Seto's face and turned his gaze away from her arm to her eyes. "Seto," she said softly, Seto did not want Alec to go if she did this time his heart would break and melt to ice. "Alec," he said quietly.

Sara turned and saw Kimono run in, "Miss Pegasus, another sniper was just spotted heading for the mansion this one is one the best we need to leave now!"

Sara grabbed Alec's good arm, "Let's go now." Alec could not help be go with Sara motion to go down the stairs, Seto reached out and grabbed Alec injured arm. Sara let go of Alec's good arm when she yelped in pain.

Seto pulled Alec in close and kissed her good bye, "I won't be seeing you for a while…" Alec put a figure on his lips, "This isn't good bye Seto, I will be back after we find Gosaburo and stop these bounty hunters, and I have to tell you something Seto, I…" Sara grabbed Alec's good arm hard and pulled her down the stairs and out the door.

Seto wondered what she was going to say, but he knew it in his heart, "I love you too Alec," he said to himself and went to check on Mokuba.

**Present Day**

Seto seated in the cockpit of the Blue Eyes jet flying faster then an airliner and enjoying it. Alec was seated above him in the co pilot seat that Mokuba usually sat in. "Got enough room back there?" Seto asked Alec after being in the air for six hours.

Alec smiled, "Yeah, I have enough room," she answered looking over the clouds that were around them.

Seto engaged the autopilot and set a course for Egypt, "Seto," said Alec, "Where did you and I go wrong? I mean I been thinking about you and me, we been crazy about each other until about the time I almost got Mokuba killed in your pool, what happened to us?"

Seto let out a sigh, "I don't know Alec perhaps it was me losing to Yugi, hearing Pegasus kidnapping Mokuba, you keeping me from knowledge that Noah was your cousin and you're the one that put him there. Umm let me think," Seto paused.

Alec spoke up while he thought, "Ok so I kind of stabbed you in the back when it came to taking care of Mokuba, but you and me Seto why are we fighting each other?"

Seto did not answer aloud, but he thought, '_to protect you I had to keep you away_.' However, he spoke differently, "I don't know maybe Mokuba is the reason you and I don't get along so great anymore. I mean, Alec you're my step cousin, there are two things I care about more then Mokuba and your not one of them, right now."

Alec felt he was lying, but did not want to push Seto; after all, he was the one flying the jet.

The rest of the way to Egypt they kept quiet, after getting clearance to land near one of the excavation sites that Alec and Sara had been working on, they saw Mokuba and Sara. Seto and Alec were both tired from the flight.

Sara could tell the two flew all night, to get to Egypt. "You two look exhausted, come on I have some beds ready for you two to get some sleep. Alec your going to have to share a tent with Seto if you don't mind the rest, is begin used to hold all the wedding stuff, along with everyone else," said Sara.

The site was barren, ten tents the size of small apartments were set up, Alec and Seto headed for one of the smaller tents and both simultaneously fell on their cots. A few minutes later, the two were fast asleep.

Alec was happy to be back in Egypt she felt like she just come home but then her nightmares began to come into her mind as she tried to sleep. Seto hated that he was to share a tent with Alec, but in a way he glad that he could keep an eye on her while they were in Egypt.

Alec and Seto had arrived in Egypt in the early afternoon; the two did not come out of their tents until the next morning.


	7. The Odd couples

I_ will not be going back to Seto's and Alec's past any more at least not in the flash back in between scenes. I am keeping it in the present day, unless it has to do with what I wrote before, or Egyptian past for the characters, the cast this time will be: SETO, ALEC, SARA, YUGI, TEA, TRISTAN, MOKUBA, JOEY, and few familiar faces. A little bit of kissing and alcohol, nothing much worst then that._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The odd couples **

The sun rose on the plateau, that morning Seto was awake first, Alec was still resting. He looked at her from were he slept, she looked so calm, just as he was about go leave the tent Alec began to shake, and turn she was saying something in her sleep, but it was muffled, Seto couldn't make it out.

Alec appeared to be having a nightmare; he ran and quickly shook her awake. "NO I won't let," she screamed, when her eyes popped open. She saw Seto holding her by the shoulders, "Alec it was just a dream." Alec realized that and sat up in her cot. "Ouch my head," she said.

Seto looked, around Alec's cot; there was not anything that she could have bumped her head on. "Alec how long did it take you to fall asleep yesterday?" he asked. Alec shook her head to throw away the sleepiness, "While you were sleeping I helped my self to a little something," Alec pulled out a bottle of something and showed it to Seto.

"You were dinking wine last night," he asked. Alec nodded, "yeah my remedy to help me sleep out here," she said, "I think I drank too much or to fast I can't tell which ouch."

Seto looked at the bottle; it been closed but not emptied, "Alec this thing is still full." Alec nodded but then pointed to the other side of the tent, which her bags sat, three large wine bottles sat on the floor empty.

Mokuba voice came from outside, "Seto, Alec, time to eat get out of bed you two, both of you just slept through yesterday." Seto left Alec with her headache, and went to tell Mokuba that she would probably stay there for a while.

Seto opened the tent to find Mokuba, Sara, Tea, Tristan and Yugi looking at him while they sat a table eating pancakes. "Good morning, Seto," said Sara as she ushered him to the table. "Here is breakfast, it chocolate chip pancakes," said Sara.

"Did you sleep well, Seto?" asked Mokuba. Seto nodded while sticking a piece of pancake into his mouth it was almost lukewarm but not cold. "I don't think Alec did though, she drank three bottles of wine," he said after he swallowed his piece of pancake.

Sara let out a laugh, "Just three, gosh Seto I have seen her drink up to 12 bottles to get to sleep, don't worry it just grape juice with a little amount of alcohol," she said to reassure Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and now Joey who joined the table.

A large yelp came for Alec's and Seto tent, Sara smirked "looks like drunken sleepy is awake," Alec had fallen out of her cot, "Ouch," sound a second later. "I am ok," Alec yelled. Sara laughed so did Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. Seto in a way gave a little laugh but just a "hump."

Alec emerged from the tent; her hair was a mess, dressed in kakis shorts, and a black tee shirt that she had put on backwards and inside out. Sara walked over to her disorganized sister and turned her back towards the tent, moments later Alec and Sara emerged again, with Alec's hair brushed and her shirt on correctly.

Seto was surprised to see Isis, Marik, and Odeon, pull up in a jeep as Sara and Alec stepped out of the tent. "Odeon," said Sara, as she ran towards the jeep. Odeon jumped out of the jeep and hugged her, "I was wondering when you would get here," she said with a large smile on her face.

Alec stumbled a bit but found her way to the table. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess her fiancée is Odeon?" he asked. Alec gave a little nodded and plop her head on the table, "yep." Mokuba let out a laugh, "wait till you see what's going to happen to her next Seto," he giggled.

Marik stepped behind the almost pasted out Alec, he took her shoulders, and sat her up, "Good morning little drunken flyer, have a nice, flight?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Alec opened her eyes, "Marik now is not a great time," she said in a tried voice.

Marik had an evil smirk on his face, "Well then let me wake you up." Marik then placed his hand around Alec's waist and lifted her up. "Ah, Marik cut it out," Alec yelled being pulled out of her seat.

Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan all laughed, Marik put Alec down and spun her to face him. "What no kiss for your boy friend," he joked with raised eyebrows. Alec opened her glaring eyes, "Marik! You know how to push my buttons right now, but you can forget that kiss I said I was going to give you when I got back and when I am sober," she gave a small breath in Marik's face. A look of disgust was on Marik's face after that, "Yep that kiss can wait, you need a breath mint because your breath smells like a camel's ass," he said putting Alec down. Alec then fell as she walked to the table and sat down again.

Seto raised an eyebrow, Alec was dating Marik, and Sara was marrying Odeon what were the odds and he just happened to be at the wedding. Mokuba let out a laugh as Alec found her way to her plate; she was a complete wreck as bad as Sara had been at the party for the Devin Corruption nine years ago.

"Alec sis, it time you ate something," said Sara pulling away from Odeon, Tristan put a plate of pancakes in front of Alec; she ate them quickly, almost as bad as Joey did when he was hungry. Seto disgusted by her eating habits now left the table Yugi went with him.

Seto and Yugi walked over to some of the other tents were the crews were seating things up that were to go in the ceremonial spot, where the wedding was going to take place.

"Yugi, why are you following me?" asked Seto, when he noticed that Yugi was following him. "I just came to see how you were doing, you looked pretty upset when Marik was holding Alec, I wanted to make sure you were alright," he answered.

Seto turned and faced Yugi, "I am a little steamed that, Alec didn't tell me that she been dating Marik, but the fact is Yugi…err" started Seto and he kicked some dirt. "… I have been waiting for her to come back to me ever since…" he looked down at the ground and gave a sigh, he was trying to say it but the word just did not come to mind.

Yugi could see he was struggling with this, "You love Alec don't you?" he said calmly. Seto looked up, "In a way Yugi, I do or I did, I don't know anymore. I hate this whole wedding thing for Sara, I was not even going to come, but Sara asked me when she was visiting to give her away. That is what I hear to do she is after all, my step cousin and I am the only other male in the family besides Mokuba and Pegasus that can do that duty," he said while letting out another sigh.

Seto look back at the ground, "I hate the fact that Alec did not even tell me that she was even seeing anyone, that just burns me up, and of all people Marik that guy, who almost killed Wheeler, not that I cared at the time, trapped Mai in the shadow realm, that I didn't really care about either, and…"

Seto paused again, from his ranting, Yugi decided to finish the sentence, "And you love her, it not fair, and you never told her that," he said. "I do, or think that I do, love her Yugi, at times I find myself thinking why I didn't say anything to her when we were more then just family. I would do anything, to tell her how I felt, then but I held back for feared it would put her and me in danger," said Seto in a half sad and angry voice.

Sara watched from a distance, as Yugi and Seto talked, she looked over at her hung over sister. Isis and Tea were talking, Tristan and Joey had there mouths hanging down at how Alec was eating and Marik was talking with Odeon.

Sara walked over to her sister, "We need to talk alone, NOW!" Alec put down her folk and followed Sara over to Alec's tent.

"I watching you eat like a pig, and yet Seto is way over there," she points her finger in Seto and Yugi's direction, "he's complaining about you, Alexandra," Sara finally snapped.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Sara, I did not tell Seto that I was seeing Marik, I know that is what I told you I was going to do when I decided to stay with him, but I just…" Alec paused her head hurt from the wine, and she was feeling confused.

Sara crossed her arms, "You care about Seto, and you told me that you didn't like to see him hurt, but look at what you're doing. You are a mess! I never seen you like this, your drinking Alec, I seen you do this before and it was after that assignation attempt four years ago. I knew I shouldn't have let you drink at the time but now your 21, I can't stop you but look at yourself," she said.

Sara had now stopped and taken a good look at Alec; she was standing straight and not showing one sign of hangover anymore. Alec spoke up, " I drank last night because of three reasons two you know good a well, the third is that dam nightmare of me jumping off a cliff in to a river of lava and saying something to Seto, that right now, I don't really feel for him. Sis, I am completely fine, I am just a good actor, and you see I drank only one bottle of wine the other two I found lying around the tents. I know what drinking does to us in this family, I had to carry you up the stairs when I was 12 with Hobson and Mokuba after you had only half a bottle," she said reminding her sister of the party night.

Sara glared at her sister, "Ok, because looking in your eyes I see that your pupils have gone down, and you look like you have a headache. So here is the deal you tell Seto you don't like him anymore or you break up with Marik either way your going to have to break it off with somebody and at this point I don't care whom," she snapped.

Sara then looked her sister squarely in the eye, "I am not going to let you ruin my wedding to Odeon, which I know you don't want me to marry the guy but I do love him, Alec, and he loves me, we both admitted that a long time ago after Seto's battle city tournament. You and Seto however haven't admitted a lot to each other, I think sometime today or this week before my wedding you make a decision, if you don't then I will make it for you which will be no one got it!" exclaimed Sara.

Sara walked away and Alec followed her, Seto and Yugi finished there discussion and returned to the table as the two woman returned. Alec sat down across from Seto and sat next to Marik who could tell Alec was in bit of a bind with Sara, "You want to talk to me about it later?" he asked, "Yeah, Marik, I would, how about when my headache goes away and we go to the cave and talk," she said.

Marik nodded and agreed, Seto looked at the two, and Mokuba could tell his brother was holding back his anger, "Seto are you going to be ok, and you look like you're going to burst," he said.

Seto realized that he was feeling a little hot so he decided to go change into cooler clothes. Seto went to the tent to change, Alec sat for a while finishing her pancakes eating normally. Seto came out moments later wearing some khaki shorts and green shirt, Alec mouth dropped when he stepped out of the tent.

Marik closed Alec's mouth with his hand, "Alec, stop drooling over Kaiba remember, you're my girl now." Alec shook her head, "Marik lets get going I feeling like looking at those hieroglyphs that I found before I went to Domino, I think I need to read them again." Sara rolled her eyes at her sister; she knew that Alec was going to be dodging Kaiba for the rest of the day. "Alec why don't, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and I, go with you and Marik I would love to see some hieroglyphs," said Tea.

Alec shrugged, "I don't mind, but Marik and I need to have a little chat first, "Come on Cutie we need to talk." Alec pulled Marik away from the others, and headed behind one of the tents.

Alec started laughing when they were out of hearing range. "I think my plan of making Seto jealous is actually working," she said. Marik let out a sigh, "Do I have to kiss you in front of them?" he asked worried.

Alec made a disgusted face, "No, I just wanted to see what Seto's reaction would be if he thought you and I were together. Think about it my sister is marrying your step brother, Odeon in less then a few days, I will tell them the truth about it tomorrow before Sara is on my case about choosing you or Seto, ha, ha, ha, this is too fun."

Marik agreed to do this for Alec because he lost a duel to her before she left to talk with Seto about her letter. "I never thought you could be so low Alec," said a voice from the other side of the tent, Sara and Isis stepped out into view.

Alec was bright red, and taking a huge gulp, "Alexandra K. Pegasus, how could you think about fooling all of us," snapped Isis. "What you were in on it to Isis Ishtar," snapped Alec.

Sara was angrier with her sister now then before. "Alec, I can't believe you would do this to Kaiba, what did, he, ever do to you?" she snapped. Alec raised an eyebrow, "You want to know what he did to me he made me kiss him, four years ago when I was hiding out at his mansion, that is why I am pulling this, and revenge is so sweet," she said.

Sara did not know about the deal she made with Seto after the duel she only knew Alec did not win her blue eyes back. Alec explained that she still had feeling for Seto and she wanted to find of he felt the same way. Alec told her sister and future sister in law that Marik, agreed to do this.

Alec wanted to expose Kaiba's hidden feelings that were buried under the ego, duel monsters, or even his brother, no matter how Seto was hiding it, Alec was going to find it. Sara and Isis left knowing that Alec was right, in a slight way but it would be better if Alec just asked for their advice on it.

Marik and Alec followed minutes later, Alec had messed up Marik's hair, Sara shook her head and Isis put her hand over her eyes, Odeon who been in on this the whole time smirked at his little stepbrother.

An hour later, Marik, Alec, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mokuba and Tristan, were all off to the caverns, which were a few miles away. Seto stayed with Sara, Odeon, and Isis. Sara and Seto did the dishes, while Odeon and Isis went to work on the decorations.

"Seto, you know my sister has been playing a joke on you with Marik," said Sara. Seto almost dropped a dish, "What!" he snapped. Sara nodded, "Yeah, you see before she left, Marik lost a duel to her and well, the deal was that who ever lost was to do what ever the other said, Alec won so she told him to act as her boyfriend till after my wedding."

Seto looked out towards the direction that the gang headed, "So Alec and Marik aren't together, and I throw a fit this morning for nothing?" Seto groaned as he realized that he just been tricked.

Sara nodded, "Yep, don't worry the minute they get back Alec and him are going to stage a fight except, you might want to get in on this," she said. Seto was now sitting down, "Why?" he asked confused of why Alec would pull this on him.

"Alec told Marik to kind of swing at her, just to see if you would do something about it, Alec is testing you Seto that and she getting you back for that kiss four years ago. I've seen it before, she did it to every guy, I have seen her with," said Sara.

"If I don't get involved with tonight's little fight, well Alec…," Seto started. Sara turned towards him, "Seto, she will want you to get involved, she wants to bring back the love she knew you had for her," she interrupted.

Seto had a slight hint of nervousness in his face, "Look Seto ever since you sent her to be with me and Max, she been thinking about you day and night. I think it time you knew that, and she never wanted to leave you. She loves you and in a way she thinks you do the same just that you been hiding it all these years. I mean after Mokuba was kidnapped by my Uncle Pegasus, you two never really got along other then the jet flight here," Sara pointed out.

Seto nodded in agreement with Sara statement. "Sara, I do love and hate her in away, but I care at least isn't that good enough for her?" Seto asked Sara, she shook her head no.

"Seto, the thing is get into that fight tonight, protect Alec and she will think you love her, don't she will then think three things, either A) you been tipped off by me, B) you still don't care, C) you do care just don't want to give it away," Sara pointed out. Odeon and Isis were overhearing, Sara comments as they walked up. "So, we're talking about Alec, I see," said Isis with a slight grin on her tan Egyptian face.

Odeon didn't say a word, Isis did say a few however, "I think even though she is my future sister in law, I think she doesn't even really know what love is, or does she Seto?" she spoke.

Seto stood up and began to walk away, "Sara, does she really love me?" Seto asked, "Because if she does then why, do this, she wants me to say it, why not her?" he spoke confused something he had not done in a long time.

Sara moved in her seat, "You know Alec, she never really does say things first, and that is how Gosaburo started beating her," she confessed.

Seto turned; "I thought it was because of my technology and that I beat him in chess game?" he spoke worried.

Sara shook her head, "NO, Seto it was because she told him that she loved you and wasn't going to take the data from you anymore and the fact about Noah as well but still I think my point has been made," she said. Seto was in shock, he was thinking wrong all these past nine years.

"You mean she was willing to put up her life to make sure that I got my dream of taking over Gosaburo's company and becoming World Champion of Duel Monsters, she did that for me, HA, don't make me laugh Sara," Seto fake laughed.

Sara's face went as red as an apple, "Seto I am not joking, she loves you but was beaten down for it, there is something else she did not tell you. I wished she did, but I am going to say it, she was there when Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba. She threw herself in the room the minutes she realized what she did to him, and Pegasus put her in a soul card, Seto, much like the one that he put both of you in later on," snapped Sara.

"I got Mokuba the extra blankets to get him out of the tower and I was about to be put in a soul card when, you showed up in the dungeon to get Mokuba out. I escaped with Alec's card and was able to restore her with another Millennium item a few days later. The Millennium Rod; Marik is the one that saved Alec three years ago, not you or Yugi, but Marik," Sara continued her rant.

"She and I had to be rare hunters to insure Alec's safety. Seto, she would have gone after you when she was in battle city, but she didn't want to fight you, she saw that you had a bigger destiny at the time, which was to help Yugi beat Marik," Sara wasn't finished.

Seto turned to face Sara, "What would you know about my destiny?" he yelled. Sara stood up, "Why, don't I show you," she said. They all went to one of the near by tents to wait for the others to return.

Meanwhile at the cave, Alec and Marik brought everyone in on the joke pulled on Seto. "So let me get this straight you and Marik are not dating," said a confused Joey.

"Yes Joey, Marik and I are about to become in laws, yeah right like we really want to have another wedding after my sister's no way," said Alec. "That a harsh joke Alec, I know Kaiba really cares about you, but why all this, why don't you just tell him?" said Yugi as Tea was about to say it but Yugi beat her too it.

"The reason is simple, Yugi, like you I have a millennium item and it shows me the future but in a different way, not like the necklace which show things when need to, mine show when ever it wants too. I have seen Seto telling me that he loves me and he is going to do it tonight. My item tells me when it going to happen although something I have gotten haven't happened, yet, but they will," she said sadly.

Marik walked away to find a chamber, "I keep the item down here, Yugi, that is why I didn't object to all of you coming, you guys are going to love this," said Alec.

"Shouldn't you keep the item near by?" asked Tristan puzzled. "Yes, but the reason I keep it here is because only a specific people, can open the door," said Alec. "I found it Alec, over here," said Marik from a distance away.

The group came to a large stone door, with hieroglyphic inscription Marik read and translated them for everyone. "Behind this door lies a power which only the blood line of the Pharaoh can control and only that of the Pharaoh. Beware those who touch the jewel of the king for it will bring death to those whom greed is to much to control."

Alec gave a laugh, "Marik are you kidding? The text doesn't say that, you forget Ancient Egyptian is my third language," she snapped at him. Marik laughed, "Darn it Alec, can't pull that one by you anymore can I, but the others would have never knew that's if, you didn't say anything."

Joey's face relaxed he really believed Marik, the same went for Tristan and Mokuba; however, Yugi could read the text because Yami read it to him in his mind. Tea did not believe, what Marik had said, and Alec, well we already know because she could read.

Alec read and translated correctly; "Only the true line of the Pharaoh can enter here, all who aren't shall not pass, but those entrusted with the Pharaoh may enter, so speak the name of him and these doors will open," Alec finished reading. "You haven't forgotten Alec have you?" asked Marik.

Alec thought for a moment, "No I just biting my time," she said. Marik gave Alec a glare, "OK, Ok the name is Pharaoh Acnomoina," she yelled. (Note: I made up the name)

The door did not move, Alec thought for a second, "I completely forgot," everyone laughed aloud, Alec walked up to the door there were two hand prints in the door, and she said the name again, "ACNOMOINA," she then pushing the door.

The door opened, inside was a chamber, with complete darkness, Marik and Alec looked at each other, "It still works," said Marik and went inside. Alec grabbed the torch off it holder and pulled out a lighter, "Marik don't go too far I am turning on the lights.

Alec lit the lighter and put it on the torch, it gave the chamber a little light and then Alec moved it to the ground; Marik was barely see able in the light by the torch. The torch touched some liquid that was running on the ground it went to flames immediately.

The chamber was full of light all of a sudden; the fire ran across the ground in streams that ran along the path. "Welcome to The Pharaoh's hidden temple, well actually hidden sanctuary is more like it," said Marik.

Alec let out a laugh, "That not what you used to call this place, remember those days when you used to lived here as leader of the rare hunters," Alec reminded him.

Marik glared, "Don't remind me of those days, I am a lot better thanks to Yugi, and I don't want to take over the world now, plus I haven't been down here since you stop being a hunter, your self," he said. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, and Tristan's jaws all dropped open.

Alec laughed, "What didn't you think that the niece of the man who reinvented duel monsters for this century didn't have anything to do with the rear hunters, Sara and I were the ones who started it, and then Marik took over after Pegasus had me in a soul card, for a little while," she said.

Mokuba mouth dropped again, "You were in a soul card by Pegasus?" he asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah, it was just after I sent Kimo on you when you were spying on Max and the big five's meeting. I went in to protest, that what Max did or was going to do to you and your brother was not part of my plan, one of the many that backfired that day. Max and I made up again after he got sick from his millennium eye been take away, of course to get me out of the soul card Sara had to steal Slyfer the sky dragon card for Marik. He then brought me back from the shadow realm that Pegasus trapped me in," she said.

Marik wasn't proud of his actions as leader of the rare hunters, ever since Battle City they disbanded, Alec had to live with her guilt, for she also sent some people to the shadow realm and wasn't too proud of it.

"The item I need to look at is this way, in the temple in front of us," said Alec. The others were so busy listening to Alec that they did not see it when the lights came on.

The temple was a pyramid shape with statues of men with head of animals, mostly dogs, but one statue stood out among the rest a blue eyes white dragon stood at the top of the temple.

Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan and Joey were all amazed at the site. Marik and Alec opened the door to the pyramid shaped temple, and let all of the gang inside.

A great hall was ahead of them in the center of the room was a sword with it edge in a stone and the hilt sticking up.

Alec walked over to it, "This is the Millennium Sword a scared item among all the items. Alec moved her hand towards it but a voice rang out, "Kisara!"

Alec stopped she looked around; a figure appeared on the other side of the room. Alec looked at the woman she appeared to look like Sara, long silky black hair dressed in a black robe with a tiara of a millennium eye on her brow.

"Kisara, what are you doing back here, I thought that I told you leave until you found Seth," the woman demanded. Alec looked at the woman, "I have found him, but I haven' t been able to make him admit the truth, you see," she said pausing and scratched her head, "he is kind of a pig headed, egotistic, guy who just can't say three little words to me."

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, and Joey had no idea what was going on, why was this woman calling Alec, by the name of Kisara.

"Lady Saran, Alec has done all she could to get him to admit the truth the problem is he doesn't believe in the Egyptian past, he was once was part of it, how ever I did bring you the Pharaoh of the millennium puzzle," Marik spoke quickly.

Yugi held his ground he was not about to let Yami, show himself, but was this a trap set up by Marik and Alec, or a miss understanding?

The woman moved more into the light, she resembled Sara very closely, as she looked at everyone, "I can see you did bring him to me, but why did you bring his former body guards and wife, Tarik (Tristan-warrior), Jabari (Joey-Brave), and Thema (Tea-Queen). Tea looked at Yugi, she must have been the pharaoh's wife that means she was the queen, as for Joey and Tristan they looked at each other with blank looks, and they did not think they were really part of the past.

"They are his friends now, in this time," spoke Alec. "Kisara, I wasn't specking to you, I was talking to Ishtar," the woman snapped. Alec closed her mouth and waited quietly, as the woman walked around the four friends Alec and Marik were by the sword.

"Alec, what is she doing?" Tea asked, wondering why the woman was even present. "Kisara you may answer now," said the woman with an evil smirk.

"She is feeling you guys out, to see if your real or imposters, you can't use the sword without real people present, don't worry she won't hurt any of you. Yugi, you might want to stop holding, Yami back she going to look at him too and she could kill you if you do not, let her look at him.

Yugi changed into Yami Yugi, "You can see me, now is that better," he spoke. The woman fell to her knees and bowed to the Yami Yugi.

"I wasn't expecting it to be true but you have returned, Ishtar you are free from your duties I take it," said the woman.

Marik nodded, "it has been two years since that accorded, but Seth is the one who does still not believe in his past just his future." Alec nodded in agreement. "That is Kisara's job and I am not letting her off the hook, so easily as you Ishtar," said the woman now approaching the sword.

Alec moved out of the way, "Lady Saran, what else must I do, to let you free me from Alec's body? Please I will do anything to be with Mage Seth back again." Yugi and the others and Marik looked at Alec her hair had grown white and her eyes as blue as sapphire jewels.

"You'll fulfill your duties, which is to get Mage Seth of this time to admit that he still loves you, aloud and you must hear it while looking into his eyes. Ishtar since Atem has let you be free from you duties as tomb keeper then I grant you your freedom as well along with your stepbrother Odeon, and your older sister Isis," she said to Marik.

Saran turned back to Alec, "Kisara you must still get Seto to say that he loves you without showing him your powers, do I make myself clear and this time don't let yourself get carried away; I saw in your mind what you have been doing to wash me out," spoke Saran.

Alec/Kisara nodded, "We won't let you down my Lady, Yugi you can go back to yourself again she is leaving, Saran can I please let Alec and the other see the glimpse of tonight?" asked Kisara.

The Lady Saran turned, "The future you once saw has changed, don't act out your fight with Marik for Seto knows of how you plan to deceive him, your sister has betrayed you again Kisara," the woman then disappeared. Alec lost her blue sapphire eyes and returned to the sky blue eyes she usually had, and her hair, went back to the blue and white highlights.

"Great, Sara, has done it again," said Alec as the exited the cavern. "That is the second time, now, she done that to me, and the first time she was trying to have me killed," complained Alec.

Sara was waiting with her hand across her chest, "So how did the meeting go with Saran, I bet she wasn't too happy, with you Alec," laughed her sister.

Alec glared at her sister, "You should know considering it is your item that allows you to be in two places at once, oh dear Sister, nice job on ratting yourself out," snapped Alec.

Sara sighed, "You should know by now Alec, I am two people like you, Yugi, and once Marik," she said. Alec nodded her head in a "yeah, yeah," gesture, "Done telling me what to do, sis, or should I say Saran," mocked Alec in an angry tone. Sara grinned, turned, and walked away, Yugi turned to Alec, "What is Sara's Item?"

"Sara's item is the millennium shield, like the duel monsters card it can only defend. Saran is the protector of the after realm, you're not dead nor alive it is like a living hell, at least that is what Kisara is going through, she doesn't want to be here anymore, living the nightmare of losing Mage Seth, to the shadow games, like I lost Kaiba to Duel monsters," said Alec.

Yugi and the others got it; Alec was holding Kisara because of what she did to save Set from destroying his friend, the Pharaoh Atem, but why Alec had to hold Kisara, did not make since to Yugi.

"It may have been a long time ago, but Kisara has been waiting for Set to return or to find someone in his bloodline, Mokuba, you and your brother are in that line, but there is a problem. Kisara has to find the member of you family that has two things that any others does not have," Alec explained, "Your brother has Seth's soul is trapped like Kisara, but the difference is he is not aware of it, the second thing is that he has an abstention about Duel monsters or modern day shadow games."

It made since to Mokuba why he would not be the one to free Kisara, he did not have one of the key elements, and he looked nothing like Mage Seth.

Alec and the others returned to camp, Seto was not in site; Odeon was sitting at the table with Isis and Sara. "Where's my brother?" asked Mokuba. Sara answered, "Blowing off some steam, he is mad at Alec again, but this time it is my fault I gave him a little inside to her past."

Alec went burning red, "Sara can I yell at you for a few minutes away from your fiancée, I don't want to embarrass you in front of him, or Isis." Sara got up and walked over to where Seto and the other went earlier that day, "Ok sis let me hear it," said her sister once they were at the tent.

Alec began to speak but she did not yell, "I can't believe your making this harder for me, come on I want Kisara to be happy, but I also want to be normal again," complained Alec.

Sara shook her head, "Alec, I may be your older adopted sister but you have never been normal, could you have forgotten what you have learned over the last four years."

Alec glared at her sister, "Sara don't remind me about that I have not even told Seto about that, he still thinks you and I have the same Dad, which is the link to Gosaburo, which in a way I am glad I am not blood related to you. Why Sara, are you making it harder for me, this is not going to make me sleep any better, I do not want to drink anymore. OK, I hate having to drown out Kisara screams for Seth when I am asleep, by drinking, and having hangovers. I can't tell him about Kisara, or even show him; I have blue eyes white dragon in my head that I can call out, but chances that it could almost kill me again."

Sara put her hand on her head and shook it, "Alec, I am not making it harder for you trust me, Seto will admit something to you tonight it may help it may not we will have to see. As for the Blue Eyes thing, you keep that dragon in check I don't want to see you in another week long coma, I seen you do that one other time and you almost died, from the black out and stabbing," she said. Sara was referring to the day Gosaburo had stabbed Alec, the thing was, and Seto was not the only thing that saved Alec, that night but something else.

Alec had blacked out from a hit in the back of the head, before Seto rushed in Kisara who was in Alec's head, brought a little Blue Eyes white dragon out and attacked Gosaburo; he in turn tried to kill Alec, Seto did not see it when he came to the rescue.

Alec glared at her sister again, "Sara, don't remind me of that night, and I still have the scars from the surgery on my side and it still hurts at times," snapped Alec.

"Just stating a fact, anyways, you seen the future since then because he attacked you, you know things before they happen if you concentrate. You stopped the one future that scared you the most, you throwing yourself off a cliff into lava and telling Seto that you love him just before you do it," said Sara.

"Sara, I haven't stopped that one, just postponed it, I was suppose to take that jump two years ago, doesn't mean it won't happen I was lucky that Kisara told me to call Kimo to nab Mokuba when I saw him battling, Yugi in Duelist Kingdom, Seto still hasn't forgiven me for that," spoke Alec in a regretful voice.

Alec looked down towards the ground, and continued to talk, "Sara I love him but I can't tell him, unless he says it first, but he also has to admit that he is Mage Seth before Kisara can be freed, he doesn't believe that the past happened so how can I get him to admit that?"

Sara nodded her head at the predicament, "I see your point Alec, but listen to your older step sister here. I love you and don't worry sometime between when I get married and before within the next 24 hours, Seto will have admitted he cares, don't believe me then I will let you show him the past with Kisara and Mage Seth soon you just need a few things, ok, don't lose hope."

Alec looked at her sister, "Sara, even though you told me that I am not your biological sister four years ago, I am glad you still look out for me, but that bring up another issue," she snapped.

Sara saw this coming, "NO you can't tell your real brother that you're his sister just yet, he has to find out himself," she snapped quickly.

Alec let out a breath, "Ok, Red Eyes, you got it," she spoke in a sarcastic tone. The two sisters embraced, and then walked back over to the table were everyone, except Seto was waiting for them.

Meanwhile a figure moved within the tent that Alec and Sara had their conversation near, and heard every word, "Alec isn't related to Gosaburo, this is good and bad news," he thought.

That night Alec and Marik did not do the fight as they planed Alec felt it will not help, Alec went to bed with a wine bottle in hand, and Seto entered the tent that night after being gone all day.

He saw Alec was past out with the wine bottle completely emptied, and she was snoring, Seto took the wine bottle out of her hand and put it on the floor. He looked at Alec who looked as if she had a peaceful look on her face, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, she moaned a little did a little turn but didn't wake up.

He lie in his cot and soon fell asleep, with a thought running through his head, there was a reason Sara took him to the tent and made him stay there till everyone went to sleep; he now knew why, he heard Sara, and Alec talking.

He was glad in away that Sara and Alec were not related but in others, he was not, for he now had no excuse for not say the words to Alec's face, except one. The fact that Alec needed to tell him the truth about how she really felt and whom she really was.

* * *

**_HA HA, Alec isn't realated to Gosaburo, nice twist don't you think? Well guess who she is realated too, and you will never truely guess it all I am going to say it is one of the Yugioh Cast members. Next chapter will say it all._**


	8. The Truth

Note: I wrote this story before Pharaoh's Memory was even in the anime, so I know there are some things that do not make sense and would mess the whole story if I tried to correct it 100 so I did change a few things, oh and don't forget this is my fan fiction so accuracy is off.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I wanted something that you were about to read come out just right so ENJOY. Reviewers I am going talk to you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth **

(Kissing, a little and that is about it)

The next two days were busy setting everything up for Sara and Odeon wedding set up was nearly finished. Alec, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Isis, and Marik were setting up chairs while Sara was in a tent with her wedding dress, Odeon, Joey, and Tristan were out running errands.

Alec and Seto had not had a moment alone to talk Alec really wanted to tell him something but every time she got the chance to, Sara, Isis, or Mokuba would call her away to do another errand.

"Seto, I need to talk to you tonight after everyone has gone to sleep," said Alec. "Sure what is it this time?" he smirked. Alec gave a small huff then went back to setting up chairs.

"Just don't go to bed till everyone else has gone ok, I need to show you something it is kind of important," she said. Seto nodded, "Fine, just don't keep me up all night, I have giving away duty tomorrow," he smirked.

Alec and Seto both laughed they had two different thoughts in mind about that night.

It was nearly nightfall when everything was setup, the chairs for all 500 guests on both sides of the families, were set up. Everyone felt tired from the work, and one by one they all went to bed, except Seto and Alec, whom stayed sitting at the table, Yugi and Tea were the last to leave, "Night Kaiba, night Alec," they said, "Night," Seto and Alec, replied.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me that was so important, it had to wait till everyone was asleep?" Seto asked. Alec got up taking a small bag with her, "follow me and I will show you."

Seto walked next to her as they left the camp; he took her hand figuring she would lead the way, if he held on to her. Alec nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand touch hers.

They walked until they came to the top of a hill, that over looked the camp and the Valley of the Kings that was seeable from afar. "What do you think?" she asked Seto once they reached the top.

Seto looked around; he saw the Valley and the camp, even the wedding area where Sara was to marry Odeon the next afternoon. "It a good view but why bring me all the way up here?" he asked.

Alec turned and faced him, "Seto do you believe in your Egyptian past? Or do you still think it all a myth?" she asked. Seto let out a breath, "I can't believe you. You still believe in that stuff, after everything I seen, I don't fully believe it, just the fact that Yugi and I could have participated in a battle to save the world, I some what believe, but it just a story that I don't like admitting to myself," he answered.

Alec raised an eyebrow when he moved away from her and sat down on the ground. "So," she said, "You do believe it a little."

Seto nodded yes.

"Good then I can show you the real reason I brought you up here, I shouldn't but I am, Yugi let me barrow this," said Alec reaching into the bag pulling out the millennium rod, she then handed it to Seto.

"It was yours in the past, figured it would make you remember something about the past, since I have a theory," spoke Alec. Seto looked at her like she was crazy, but he thought about, what harm could come from just trying something.

"Ok Alec, what is this supposed to do, glow and make me control people, I saw Marik use this thing, two years ago," he said.

Alec stood up, "Get off the dirt and you will see what I mean, come on," Seto did not move at first but he felt that it would not hurt to try so he stood up, Alec then grabbed him around the shoulders, the rod began to glow. "What are you doing?" he asked, Alec did not say anything, she just held him there.

The land below them changed, Seto saw it was day light, and a whole city stood below them, were the wedding area was there was a temple, and the place the camp was a sacred place.

"What is going on?" Seto asked. "I am letting you see what Egypt looked like five thousand years ago, and what you used to be," answered Alec.

Seto then saw himself and a girl standing as he and Alec were, but it was not him, it was Mage Seth dressed in his role clothes.

"That is Mage Seth, who is that girl with him?" Seto asked.

Alec didn't say a word, the girl that was holding Mage Seto, turned and looked behind him, the girl looked like Alec, almost a complete match except her hair was blue, eyes like sapphires, and white skin that looked as if were bleached white.

"Seth, I think we better go, Pharaoh will be angry with you if you don't get back to your duties," she said calmly. Mage Seth looked at the girl, "Kisara, are you that worried, he won't find us up here. Stop worrying everything will be fine," he said turning to face Kisara.

He touched her chin and made her look up at him, "Are you that worried that my teacher is going to find us up here; more chances of Saran fining us then him, and she doesn't answer to the Pharaoh, but to me, stop worrying," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"As long as I am around you, you are completely safe, unlike that little incident with your Ka that almost killed you, and I will make sure you stay safe," reassured Mage Seth. Seto could not believe what he was seeing, that was Alec, down there, not Kisara he thought, but then he felt Alec touch his hand.

The images faded, and Seto was now looking at Alec, "You see I was there, in another form," she said. Seto looked into Alec's sapphire blue eyes; they burned with passion for him he could tell.

Seto could not help but feel something in side him, move, something he had not felt since he said good-bye to Alec so many years ago, he buried away. "Alec was that, what we saw just now, was it real, what we just saw, did Mage Seth, and that girl, as you and I in the past were together?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "yes, that girl was Kisara; she was me in the past. They were lovers, Mage Seth saved her from an angry mob that was beating her, in this sacred place while looking for monsters in people's minds, and he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon in hers, she in the end she gave it to him, at the cost of her life," she answered, "She was murdered Seto."

The dreams Seto had back when Yugi was getting Atem's memory back made sense now, he did not even put Alec in Kisara's place at the time of them, there were too many parallels to his current past and the one 5000 years ago.

Seto had saved Alec from a very angry Gosaburo, she gave him his first blue eye white dragon card, and they gave up the love they shared for each other, unless they were sneaking around when no one was looking; they would kiss as young teens when alone. This all began to make since in Seto's mind, Alec could see it in his eyes that Seto was coming to terms of what he was feeling for her.

"Seto, I want to say something to you… Some thing I should have said along time ago," Alec paused, she waited for this moment for the last four years, but now she could not say it she looked down at the ground and pulled away from him.

"Alec you don't need to say it, I already know," Seto spoke calmly.

Alec turned and looked up, "You do?" she asked quietly. Seto nodded, "I been kicking myself for not saying it myself back when I first let you go that night, but I shouted it after you were gone," he answered looking into Alec's sky blue eyes.

Alec knew what he was talking about as much as she wanted him to say it at that moment that was not what she was going to say. Seto moved close to Alec and held her in his arms, "I could not say it either, every time I tried something would happen and stop me," he said.

Alec looked into his big blue eyes, "Seto," she said as if every word he spoke to her pended on life or death. Alec could feel Kisara about to move in on her mind to take her place at that moment, Alec fought Kisara with all she had, this was her moment hers and Seto, not Kisara and Mage Seth.

They stared into each other's eyes; Seto and Alec kissed gently but as they held it, something, the kiss turned from gentle and sweet, then turned fire and passionate, that burned in both of them.

They were not about to hold back any longer, Seto couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Alec back, he wanted her no matter what, even if it cost the company, reputation, nothing could stop him from saying what he felt, he recognized the feeling now and he finally said it , "Alec, I love you," he said after the kiss.

Inside Alec leap for joy, Seto finally said it to her, now it was her turn to tell him, "I love you, Seto," she said the two kissed again this time a very slow and gentle kiss but tears coming out of Alec's eyes as they were closed, it was a special moment.

The moment was perfect as if written in a fairy tale that was until, two voices rang in the back of both there minds, "Wait stop, your cousins now," Seto and Alec, both heard the voices at the same time, causing the magical moment to be broken.

Alec and Seto looked at each other as if they could read each other's thoughts.

"We can't do this Alec, you are my cousin," Seto said coming back to his senses that Gosaburo practically beat into him. Alec looked down at the ground, "Seto, there is something I needed to tell you, I should have told you the moment I found out but I kept it a secret, I am not blood related to Gosaburo, but to someone else," she spoke.

Seto half way jumped off the ground however stayed perfectly still, he was glad to hear her admit it now, that she was not of Gosaburo's bloodline. Seto then wondered whom she could be relating too, if not Gosaburo.

"Who Alec?" asked Seto worried. "This is going to kill the moment, but I have a little brother, Seto," Alec spoke slowly. Seto turned, "Don't tell me that I am your older brother now," he worried Alec quickly shook her head.

"NO, that's the good news, besides I am a year younger then you remember," started Alec in a good voice but then went to a quiet voice. "However the bad news is that I am," she paused then spoke the words crooked out of her, "Yugi's older sister," then returning into a normal voice "he doesn't even know about me being lost."

Seto quickly turned, "What, Yugi, as in YUGI MUTO is your brother!" he snapped. Alec nodded, "Yes, he is my younger brother Seto; I was adopted by Sara's parents when I was 4 after my dad dead in a cave in. I had no memory of where I was, where I was from, nothing I was a complete blank, until four years ago, when I met Isis and she showed me my missing memories, she told me my missing past," Alec paused.

Seto was confused, '_Yugi of all people in the world why does she have to be related to him_,' this flared anger and passion within Seto for Alec. "Alec, is that why you warned me back at the tournament four years ago about my opponent, something bigger the Pegasus? That Yugi was your brother?" Seto asked.

Alec nodded, "I knew at that time you were going to battling Yugi that's why I warned you, I wanted to tell you that you were going to be defeated by my brother, however, I just couldn't say it, it hurt too much," she spoke.

Seto looked Alec squarely in the eye, "Well at least you told me, now I know, so are you ever going to tell Yugi?" he asked.

Alec shook here head no, "I can't tell him he has to figure it out for himself, or else…" she paused. "Alec you have to tell him, Yugi has a right to know that you're his sister, even if I don't like it completely but that's just a detail I can live with," said Seto.

Alec took a deep breath, "Seto, that is the problem if I tell Yugi that I am his sister I might try to kill him again," she spoke worried. Seto had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean try to kill him again?" asked Seto.

Alec explained that at age three, after Yugi was born something happened to her one night; the only thing she remembered was she was holding a knife at baby Yugi's neck, and then their mother or at least she thought was her mother took the knife away. Alec then left a few days later with her father, to Egypt, and were working in a cave, when it collapsed, killing her father, and leaving her without any memory.

Alec let a tear fall down her face, Seto wiped it away, "Alec, why didn't you tell me this sooner, that you almost killed your baby brother, or that he is Yugi. Alec what happened in the past should stay in the past," spoke Seto.

Alec looked up, "You mean, what happened between us when we were young teens should stay in the past, along with the 5000 year old love story that we both just relived," she cried.

Seto shook his head, and kissed Alec on the lips when they parted he spoke, "No, I mean you should put the past of Yugi as your brother behind you, that you tried to kill him as a child. Alec I care about you no matter what you did 17 years ago, even if you and I were apart for four years. We are together now and that is all that matters to me. I been holding back by hiding my feeling in duel monsters, becoming the best at everything I do, running Kaiba Corp full time, those were ways I used to try and keep you out of my head. In the end Alec, I always saw you in my head, even when I did not want to see you. I have been in love with you, still am, always has been," Seto confessed knowing that he did deep down love her still from when he was a young teen.

Alec kissed Seto hard, "I love you," she whispered, when they pulled away; another tear fell down her face, but it was not sadness but of joy that Seto did not care about that stuff anymore. The couple kissed again this time they were not letting each other go and they stayed that way for a while.

Meanwhile at camp Sara, Tea, Isis, Marik, Odeon, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all watched with night vision binoculars pointed right at the two.

"Well," sighed Joey, "Looks like Kaiba and his step cousin are going to, get it on, after all," he joked.

Sara put down the binoculars and looked at Joey, "Well she isn't really my sister you know," she admitted.

Everyone took their eyes off Alec and Seto, and looked at Sara, "My parents adopted her when she was 4 after we found her unconscious near the opening of a clasped cave. She does not know, to my knowledge of who her real family is but she says that she did some blood test to make sure she was not related to Seto and me; it came out to be that we are not. That is what she was probably telling him when they were talking," explained Sara.

"That would explain a lot why my brother hasn't let go of her for the last five minutes," said Mokuba taking a pair of binoculars off his eyes, no one even noticed that Mokuba was even out of bed.

Isis put her binoculars back on, "I think they are done, because Alec is waving to me," she said.

A voice came over the radio, "Ok Sara, tell everyone to put the night vision binoculars away, Alec can see all of you," spoke a male voice.

Sara looked through her binoculars and saw Alec holding a pair of her own while Seto was holding a radio in hand they both waved at the group. Alec handed Seto the binoculars and took the radio, "Sara go to bed, your not suppose to be looking at the groom right now, it is bad luck, Odeon kiss my sister goodnight and I will kick everyone's butt in the morning for spying on me and Seto," threatened Alec.

Sara walked over to Odeon the two gave each other a big kiss. Sara walked over to the radio when they parted, "Ok Alec, there were even, now you and Seto say good night. Your sleeping in my tent now, Yugi is switching to your old tent, and Joey and Tristan are keeping there own, Tea, you and me are sleeping in mine got it, good! Now get your butt back down here pronto," snapped the only true living Kaiba family member.

Marik was watching the couple, "Sara, umm, Alec didn't hear that last part she and Seto are making out again," he said.

Sara went red, but was happy for her stepsister, Saran inside of Sara's mind however, was smirking devilishly, "You know Sara, Kisara isn't freed, Seto may love your sister and admitted it, but he still doesn't completely believe that he is Mage Seto," said the evil female.

Sara knew that her sister wasn't going to be freed that easily, "Saran, Kisara has hunted Alec for the last 21 years ever since she was a child, when are you going to let the poor girl be free, and be with the one she loves?" asked Sara in her mind.

Saran let out a laugh, "That is the thing Sara, what Kisara doesn't know is that Mage Seth is like her, trapped in a body of someone, which is Seto Kaiba. I know the only way to get them both out, the reason I didn't send her to the other plane was that she wants to be with Mage Seth, well I giving her what she wanted right now, and that is to be with him," she laughed.

Sara blocked out Saran's sinister laughter as she looked at Alec and Seto who were now headed down the hill. "Ok everyone it is time for bed we have a wedding to get through tomorrow and we are going to need all the sleep we can get," barked Sara.

Everyone put the night vision binoculars away, everyone went to there tents, Marik, Isis, and Odeon got in their jeep and drove away. Yugi stayed next to Sara, "Yugi before you take Alec's spot in Seto's tent, why don't you stay for a moment," asked Sara.

Alec and Seto met up with them, Alec was laughing Sara had never seen her sister happier or smiling so wide not to mention having fun. "Ok sis, fun time over, you need to get to bed, tell Seto, good night and you will be seeing him in the morning," said Sara, Yugi wondered why he was asked to stay behind.

"Good night, Seto, I guess that my sister is splitting us up," said Alec, but instead of just leaving Seto, Alec grabbed his arm and went with him towards the tent.

"Alec, come on now you have had your fun I need to talk to you, Alec, Alec!" shouted Sara. Alec just kept walking with Seto, "Night Sara, I will fill you in on the details in the morning, night," she said laughing and headed into the tent with Seto.

Yugi was laughing, "Did I really need to see that?" he asked. Sara put her hands on her hips, "No Yugi, but to let you in on something, I would keep a close eye on Alec, if I were you," she warned. "What is that suppose to mean Sara?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Can't answer now Yugi, I have to go flush out Alec, excuse me," said Sara, she walked into the tent and then walked right back out, "Ok, done," she said smiling.

Yugi was puzzled, "What did you do in there?" he asked Sara as she walked next to him.

Alec walked out a few moments later, "Sara, I not going to do it ok, stop worrying, yikes, Seto cut it out," shouted Alec as she stuck her head outside the tent.

Sara turned, "Alec either your going to sleep in my tent or your going to sleep with Seto your choice, and let me clue you in on something, there will be consequences," said Sara, "Kisara, consequences, she isn't out of your head yet, trust me, I know, Saran hasn't pushed her out yet," Sara reminded her sister.

Alec went from smiling laughing girl to a serious personality, "OK Sara you win, Seto where is my wine bottle, I going to have to drown out some blue haired pain in the butt from my head," she snapped.

"Yugi the tent is all yours enjoy," spoke Alec, turning to Sara, "Happy sissy, gosh you are such a red eye beast," snorted Alec as she came out of the tent carrying a bag and bottle of wine.

"Sara you're not going making me spend the night in Kaiba's tent?" Yugi asked. "Sorry Yugi, but you're the only other person that Seto won't push out in the cold. I would put Joey in there but I am not that cruel," said Sara.

Yugi gave a halfhearted laugh, "yeah, you have a good point."

Alec was sharing a tent with Sara, and Tea; Seto was sharing a tent with Yugi now, it was nearly midnight before Sara came in, Tea was asleep. Alec however was drinking the rest of her wine bottle, which then hit the floor once Sara had lay down. "You had to do it didn't you," pointed Alec.

Sara sat up, "What do you think I wasn't going to let you get away with that, come on Alec when you found out that Odeon and I were serious about getting married. You were the one who said, "No boom, boom with out the wedding tune," I see you're just mad that your own moral, jumped back at you," said Sara with a smirk on her face.

Alec sat up half drunk now, "Now wait a minute, you really thought that I was going to have sex with Kaiba when we just got together? Sara you forgot I have Kisara in my head she would have stopped me like she did when I kissed him on the hill the first time," she said.

Sara's eye went wide, "What do you mean she stopped you, I and everyone else watched you make out with him for the last hour, before you said anything," she said.

Alec let out a laugh, "Kisara and Seth, stopped us at the beginning, then I told Seto the truth that I am not Gosaburo's biological niece, but that you're the only one who is, and also the truth that Yugi is my little brother, and umm…"

Sara's mouth dropped, "WHAT, Alec, I thought you told me that you didn't know your real family?" she asked.

"Sara it is about time I told you too, the blood test came back, the memories fit, and also," Alec paused, "He had my dad's face, the one I remembered, before the cave in. I know I could have mentioned something to him but I want to tell him when the time comes, not a minute before besides I want to see if his Grandfather's remembers me," smiled Alec.

Sara shook her head, "Wait, Yugi's Grandpa is coming to my wedding, why in the world did you invite him besides didn't he say he couldn't make it?" she asked. Alec waved a figure, "Not when I sent him a letter three days ago, I got an email from him saying he would be here, in the morning," she said.

Tea was acting as if she was asleep, she could not believe it, Yugi was Alec's younger brother, sure explained a lot, they both have millennium items, and they contain sprits of the past and they both contain a part of the bloodline of the Pharaohs.

Sara turned with a huff on to her side, "You know Alec let's just go to bed, I don't want to talk about this anymore, besides your half drunk, I will talk to you tomorrow morning, NIGHT!" she snapped.

Alec opened another bottle of wine and wolfed it down in minutes she then fell asleep. Tea lay there in her cot by Alec and Sara's feet, she felt that she should convince Alec to tell Yugi, her best friend, had the right to know that he had a sister.

* * *

**Darkstar71:** Thank you for your review, and more is to come. 

**Twilight Memories**: Yes I know and you were right again about my spelling errors as I say in my profile my spelling sucks, also it because of my disability of reading things backwards sometimes that I miss those things. Thanks for letting me know.


	9. Two Hearts and Two souls

Ok here is the last part of story 1 in this series, I will be taking some time off for I have caught a cold from my dad, so I won't be uploading part 2 for about a week unless my cold goes away. Also my time has just been cut do to college classes that are short term so I will be busy and will be updating ASAP when I get part 2 for this series up. Until then, I will say keep an eye out on the profile for more stories. I have notes for my two loyal reviews at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Past meet Present, Truth be told**

The next morning Sara barely glanced at Alec who was clinching her head from another hangover. "Ouch," Alec moaned, "last time I drink wine that quick." Sara shook her head, "two bottle under 5 minutes Alec you know better" she spoke in a facetious tone.

Alec glared at her sister, "If you didn't make me so mad, I wouldn't have to drink all of it so quickly just to, Kisara from yapping at me for kissing Seto last night," she snapped at her sister.

Seto and Yugi joined the table just then; Kaiba saw the state that Alec was currently in from the wine she drank during the night.

Seto, in a way felt like taking a wine bottle for himself last night, for something in his head would not stop talking, he blamed his conscience and since Alec had been his cousin for the past nine years of course, he would feel a little guilty for kissing her so many times. The other thing that was bothering him was that Alec had not told Yugi the truth, why did he feel this way he did not know.

(Ok here is something I learned before I read translations of the Japanese comic and Pharaoh's memory, yes Yugi and Seto were cousins, but they aren't in this one wanted to make that clear)

"Alec, get you head out of your pancakes, look at you, you are a mess," said Isis walking over to the table. "Well I blame Saran for it, she won't let Kisara out of my head, and she was screaming for Seto all night, the only way I could shut her out of my mind was if I were drunk, and now the lovely hangover begins," Alec spoke the last part sarcastically and then her face fell back into her pancakes.

Sara walked over to her hung over sister, "Alec, just make sure you are sober the rest of the day or at least until I say my 'I do'," she said. Alec nodded then plopped her head back on the table away from the pancakes.

Mokuba who was sitting next to her padded her on the back, "Alec why don't you go back to sleep till your hangover ends, that way your not such a mess," suggested the younger Kaiba brother. Alec lifted her head, "That is a good idea Mokuba, but I think I will live, if I stay right here, with my head on the table," she said, then head hit with a loud "plop" as it hit the table again.

"Sara after all these years I am surprise that you let your own sister, act like that at the table," spoke a male voice. Everyone looked, Maxamillon Pegasus stood there in a brown out fit, very similar to the one he used to wear when he dug in Egypt so many years ago.

Sara ran to her uncle, "Uncle Max, you made it," she said giving her uncle a large hug. Alec opened an eye as her head lay on the table, "Ladies and gentlemen the only blood relative to Gosaburo Kaiba, and she hugs his rival," she said slowly. Seto caught Alec, saying that however no one else did.

Seto gave a sneer look at Pegasus, and then went to help Alec to her feet for she was looking at her step uncle but not really moving too much. "Well surprises, surprise, Yugi Boy, how are you? Joey, Tea, Tristan and the Kaiba brothers well this is a grand occasion," Pegasus laughed. Sara raised an eyebrow, "Max, come on, you know better," she said.

Alec was standing now, but was showing signs that she could fall at anytime as Kaiba was making sure if she was to fall he caught her, "Hey Max, how is it hanging?" she asked slumping slowly.

Pegasus looked at Alec, "You seem a little sickly looking Alec, are you ok?" he asked. Alec gave a nod to her uncle; she then began to fall to the ground. Seto caught her "Alec I think I better take you to your tent so you can get a little rest," he spoke worried.

Alec was half-conscious but she agreed with a little groan, "Sure Seto," she said then pasting out. Seto picked Alec up in his arms, and carried her to Sara's tent, where he laid her down on her cot.

"Thanks Seto, I think I did drink that second bottle a little too fast," she said as he stroked her forehead. "Alec you're burning up, you have a fever, you did more then drink last night didn't you?" Alec nodded, "I may have gone for a little swim, in the Nile for a few minutes," she said then suddenly coughing.

Seto put his hand on her head again, "Your ill Alec I am going to make sure you rest." Alec opened her eyes wide, "NO Seto, Sara's wedding, I can't let you miss it, because of me," she said.

Seto shook his head, "Alec I don't care your health is more important then a wedding right now, besides it not for a while you can rest here while I go and get you some water," Seto kissed Alec on the forehead and left the tent.

"Sara, I think Alec did a little more then get drunk, I think she may have gotten herself sick," said Seto once he walked over to everyone to get the water for Alec.

Sara nodded, "Yeah I think you're right, I found water foot prints coming from the river this morning I thought that they were just prints from someone else but they went straight at the tent," she said.

Max was sitting next to Tristan, Tea, Joey and Yugi, "Sara is everything ok?" he asked. Sara turned, "Yes and no, Alec is just has a little cold," she said now turning back to Seto, "Seto and I think she may have gone swimming in the middle of the night."

Tea looked at Sara, "That would explain the prints we found this morning, but why go swimming in the middle of the night?"

Sara looked at Tea, "Because no one was up to watch her, the Nile is used for many things, Alec sometime bathes in it but usually it is before bed when the sun is setting so no one could see her," she said.

A loud sneeze came from where Alec was, "I guess she went with her clothes on, because I just found these," said Marik walking up holding some wet clothes, they were Alec's clothes.

"I guess we are going to have to go on with out her for the wedding," said Isis. "NO, Way," said Sara, "I am not about to let my little sister miss my wedding, we will give Alec 24 hours to get better, if she gets worse or dies while we are having the wedding then I will blame myself for it for the rest of my life," spoke Sara.

Marik nodded, "I agree with Sara, I say we hold the wedding off for 24 hours."

Max looked at Sara, "Are you sure you want to do this, 24 hour postponement, of the best moment of your life?" he asked her. Sara looked at Max, "Pegasus, you were married once, how would you feel if you knew that my mother was sick and my aunt was going on with the wedding while my mother lay sick as a dog. I am not about to let Alec miss my wedding, no way she is my maid of honor I can't go up there with out her," Sara snapped.

Max nodded in agreement with Sara, "Ok Sara, what ever you say, I just here to officiate the wedding," he said. Seto raised an eyebrow no wonder he was called in to give Sara away, and Mokuba was suppose to be one of Odeon's grooms men at Sara's request.

Sara then turned to Marik, "Tell Odeon that the wedding is going to postponed till Alec is well, I am not about to have my sister miss this wedding," she snapped. Marik agreed and hopped in to the jeep, "I will go get him then, no point in keeping him locked up under ground all day, if you're not getting married today," he said.

Isis almost protested to this but didn't, Yugi was next to her, "Isis, let it go, Sara wants Alec at the wedding, it is a once in a life time chance, no harm in waiting 24 hours, now is there?" Isis shook her head, "No Yugi your right there is no harm in waiting," she sighed really wanting her stepbrother to be married.

Seto got some water and walked back to where Alec lay, while the others were talking. Alec looked up, "Seto?" she spoke as he touched her forehead. "It me Alec, just rest I am here," Seto said taking her hand in his, "just relax and get some sleep rest, Sara is deciding what to do she doesn't want you to miss the wedding," he said.

Alec opened her eyes a little, "What about Max, is he going to be staying around for a while?" Alec asked Seto nodded yes.

Alec shut her eyes and groaned, "I don't want him around when I am like this," she muttered. Yugi knocked on the outside of the tent door. "Kaiba, Alec? Can I come in?" Seto answered, "Yes, come on in, Alec is just lying here."

Yugi entered, "How she doing?" he spoke worried, something that Sara said earlier about keeping a closer eye on Alec, was ringing in his head, also his grandfather arrived with Professor Hopkins.

Alec opened her eyes, "Hey Yugi, I think I am going to be ok, I just need some sleep," she yawned and closed her eyes again. "What brings you here?" asked Seto, Yugi let out a breath, "Well, my Grandfather and Professor Hopkins just arrived; he wanted to meet Alec for some reason seem very interested in meeting her, but in her condition I guess it can wait till tomorrow," he said. Seto nodded in agreement, as Yugi left the tent.

All of the guests arrived for the wedding and one by one, they were all told that there was an error made on the invitation to the wedding and that the company that made them put one day too soon on them, a cleaver scheme was cooked up by Marik for he did make the invitations out for everyone.

All the guests agreed to come back tomorrow for the wedding, however, Yugi's Grandfather, Professor Hopkins, and Pegasus were staying at the site because they knew it was a lie and the real problem was Alec, who was sick in bed still.

When everyone done telling the guests the lie about all the invitations, it was about 2:00pm, if the wedding had happened, Alec would queue the music for the wedding march for Sara to come down the aisle. Alec was still in bed and not looking or feeling better, she was cover head to toe in sweat and her fever was getting worse.

Seto stayed by her side, holding her hand at times, he had to wipe his hand on his clothes from the sweat. Sara came in to check on Alec when all the guests left for there hotels.

"Is she doing any better?" asked Sara. Seto shook his head, "I think Alec is getting worst Sara, her temperature just went up again if we don't do something soon she might die. I think it is time we took her to a real doctor, she needs one or at least some form of medicine and I am not saying wine," he snapped.

Sara bent down and touched her sister's head, "Marik went to get some medicine a few minutes ago, and he should be back with them in a few minutes," she said. Alec opened her eyes but they were half open, "Sara, I don't feel so great I am sorry about your wedding ..."

Sara shushed her sister, "Don't worry Marik, came up with an idea for all the guests, they all think the wedding is tomorrow, you need to rest now and sleep we will take you to a hospital if you don't improve by night fall," she said.

Sara took a damp clothe and placed it on Alec's forehead, "Seto take care of her for me I am going to check something out," she said leaving Seto to tend to her sister.

Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Isis, Odeon, Joey, Pegasus, Yugi's Grandpa, and Tristan were all at the tables that had been set up for the reception, talking when Sara walked up. "How is Alec doing?" asked Professor Hopkins.

Sara looked at the ground, "If the medicine Marik brings back doesn't work I think were going to have to take her to the hospital she isn't any better from this morning. I think something else is making her sick, and not that she went swimming in the middle of the night, I think it's something else doing this to her. I just feel it in my gut, it not her that is sick but something in her mind."

Pegasus shook his head at the ground, "If I still had my millennium eye I would be able to test your theory Sara," he said. Sara gave a half hearted smile, "You were kind of a nut case Max, I mean you're the one who put my sister in a soul card just for disagreeing with you, but that was years ago lets not go back there. I have my millennium item now and I am going to the temple cave to check it out, and to see if Saran could find Alec's problem, anyone up in joining me?" she asked.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Isis, and Odeon went with Sara to the tomb, while Yugi's Grandfather, Professor Hopkins, Pegasus, stayed. Mokuba went off to see how Alec was doing.

In the tent Alec was not doing any better, her face was covered in sweat and every so offend she would wake up as if from a bad dream, this illness was not merely a cold this was something much bigger.

Seto could feel it now too; he was starting to worry if Alec dead, her secrets would go with her. Marik arrived with the medicine a few minutes after the gang left; Alec took the medicine but had a hard time keeping it down. Seto left Alec in Mokuba and Marik's care while he went outside to get some air he wasn't feeling so good himself, not for Alec's illness but that something bad was about to happen.

Meanwhile at the temple, Sara was moving pasted the sword, to the back of the temple. Where a shield was on a wall, "These two items are never to be removed, that is why they are here," said Sara touching the shield. The eye on the shield glowed and Sara stopped moving.

In Sara's mind Saran sat on a throne looking at Sara, "What do you want now?" Saran barked. "You can read my thoughts, you tell me, and I know the thing making my sister sick, you're killing her just to make Kisara miserable, you're still jealous that Seth chose her over you," Sara barked.

Saran let out a sinister laugh, "I am not doing anything to Alec, what would I gain in her dying? Kisara is making Alec sick, has been for a long time. If you and I did not interfere last night, Alec would have slept with Seto Kaiba, but Kisara would have also opened his mind to the past while it was happening, and that is something she and I would not want to let lose just yet. You see when love is true like she and Mage Seth had 5000 years ago, your thoughts will be sent to the other person," Saran smirked devilishly.

"In a way it would be, as the rush of ecstasy of passion would make them partly psychic, for a moment" Saran added. Sara was angry, "So you say because Alec didn't sleep with my step cousin that Kisara is now killing, my little step sister, that doesn't make sense," she snapped.

Saran laughed aloud, "I told you I am not doing anything, it is Kisara that wants to be free the thing is she can't without escaping the body that holds her, and since your step cousin is so stubborn and won't admit that he is Mage Seth to himself. Kisara has given up hope she wants to be with him but his stubbornness is preventing that. Alec will die before, he will admit that he is Mage Set, and you know this," she smiled wickedly something all was going to her plans.

Sara narrowed her gaze, "Saran, you better have not had anything to do with this because if you did then I will kill you my self," threatened Sara. Saran let out a laugh, "Sara you would kill yourself just to get rid of me, I doubt your in that position but if you wish then I won't stop you but remember once I am free I can take your sister weather I am a part of this or not," she said.

Sara came out of her trace, and looked at the others, "Saran didn't do anything to Alec, and she is blaming Kisara, but I think she is lying," she said.

Yugi looked at Sara, "Sara, Saran said once that "only the true Pharaoh" could touch that sword right?" Sara nodded, "Yeah, why?" Yugi had an idea, "I think Alec needs to touch the sword, if Kisara was put into her mind by touching it, then it can take her out too. Alec used it last time to take Kisara out of her," he said.

Sara smiled, "Yugi that is a great idea, but one problem, Alec is the only living member of the Pharaoh, at least to my knowledge, and we would have taken the sword to her."

Tea had heard enough, "Hold it Sara, I over heard you and Alec last night, Alec isn't the only one that can touch that sword and you know it too, Yugi can touch the sword if what she said was true," she snapped.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Isis, and Odeon had there mouths dropped, Tea continued, "Tell Yugi the truth, Sara or I will tell him for you," Tea demanded.

Sara's eyes lowered, "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said turning away. "Yes you do, I heard last night that Alec and Yugi are…" something grabbed Tea's arm. "Don't you say it Tea," said a raspy female voice.

Everyone turned, Alec stood in front of them, "I am the one who has to say it, not you," she said, looking like she was about to fall over.

"Alec what are you doing here?" asked Sara. Alec was about to collapse, "I am here for the sword, Sara I have to touch the sword I have to save Kisara, uh," Alec then passed out, Marik and Seto were running down the path towards the temple. Odeon caught Alec as she fell down.

"Alec!" yelled Seto, taking her in to his arms from Odeon, "Alec wake up!"

Sara was puzzled at how Alec got to the temple with out them, "Marik why isn't Alec in bed, she is still sick?" asked Tristan.

Marik was rubbing his head, "Alec jumped Seto and I when we left the tent, we were both knocked out, when we came too, Mokuba was trying to wake Seto up and then we saw Alec steal my jeep and came here," he said quickly. Seto was now standing with Alec in his arms; she was nearly limp "I am taking her back to the tent she is burning up really badly," he said.

Joey, Isis, Odeon, and Tristan all agreed, however Yugi and Tea did not. "Kaiba wait!" yelled Yugi. "Alec needs to touch the sword she said that Kisara, would die if she didn't touch it."

Seto turned and faced Yugi, "I don't believe in that Egyptian magic, Alec does not have another soul living in her body. Look what ever happened 5000 years ago is to stay there ok, yeah I admit that what Alec showed me on the hill last night, may have got me to believe a little but I believe in the future not the past," he snapped sounding like his older self four years ago.

Alec awoke, "Seto don't say that, AHHHH," Alec let out a scream. Seto nearly jumped at the images that ran through his mind next.

He saw himself as Mage Set, holding Kisara in front of a blue eyes white dragon carving, Kisara was dead in his arms, her hair was white, and her eyes closed. Seto could not see straight, '_why these images were flashing through his head' _he thought.

The next thing Seto saw was a sword fight between Mage Set and a figure in a dark cloak. Mage Seth lost his sword, just about the time the figure was about to strike, Kisara jumped in front of the Seth and took the blow. "No!" screamed Seth. "Kisara!" screamed the figure.

Kisara fell into Set's arms; she was losing a lot of blood now. "Set," she said in a faint voice. "I can't stay with you any longer, good bye, my …," she said as she pasted away. Mage Set looked to the sky, "KISARA!" he yelled.

(I know that was not in Pharaoh's memory but I like this ending much better)

Seto then jumped back from the flash, "What the?" he started to say.

Alec was awake she was looking at him; "You saw it too didn't you?" she asked Seto, he nodded slightly.

Yugi stepped forward, "Alec I think we all just saw it, this time." Alec looked at Seto, "Kisara didn't send that, nor Saran it was Mage Seth, he wants you to stop denying your past you are him, Seto like it or Ah," yelled Alec again, taking her side, she screamed in pain as if someone was stabbing her again.

Seto went to a look of worry another flash came over them.

Mage Set dressed as the Pharaoh was watching a funeral possession for Atem, but also for Kisara.

A tear rolled down his face as Kisara's coffin pasted him. Seth pulled out the millennium sword and placed it on the coffin.

A roar of a blue eyes white dragon filled the air. Seth looked up and saw a blue eyes white dragon on the top of the palace, the procession continued towards the tomb of the Pharaoh.

The present day Seto was questioning this, but then it hit him, Alec was Yugi's sister, that means that Kisara was also Atem's sister, but why did both have to die?

The flash back ended this time Alec was completely limp in Seto's arms, but Seto found himself on his knees.

"Yugi, Sara! What's happening to me, I feel like my brain is about to cave in," said Seto in pain putting Alec down.

Sara walked over, "Mage Seth is giving you a little history lesson about this place, it is where he secretly married Kisara," she said.

Sara was not herself; anymore she was Saran, "I should know I conducted the ceremony at this very temple," she smiled devilishly.

Seto looked up, "I still don't believe you," he snapped. Alec awoke, "Seto, if you don't believe I am going to die, Kisara is killing me, please make her stop just say it, ah," she screamed again.

Seto got another Flash, this time Mage Seth was fighting again. The millennium rod was in one hand the other holding back Kisara, "Seto be careful," she said. Mage Set threw off his royal cape and stood there in his blue outfit. "I will Kisara, don't worry I can take on this traitor," he said.

The person in the cloak laughed, lifted its hand and waved to have Seto attack. Mage Seth pulled out the millennium sword from the sheathe that was at his side.

The two fought for a while till Seth lost his grip on the sword and was now at the mercy of the cloaked figure, "this ends now Seth, I will become leader when your gone and I will also have the Blue Eyes White dragon as my Ka," said the figure.

The figure picked up the millennium sword, Kisara threw her self in front of Set just as the figure tried to stab Seth. "No!" shouted the figure letting go of the sword.

Kisara fell into Seth's arms, the figure took off the cloak, and it was Saran. "No, Kisara you weren't supposed to protect him," she yelled. "Sorry, Saran I am not about to let you kill someone I care about, instead, you get me, but Seto will get my Ka, and not you," Kisara spoke quietly.

Seto Kaiba came out of the flash back, "You!" he said pointing to Sara. "You are the one that is trying to kill Alec, not Kisara," he snapped.

Everyone's mouth dropped open; they had not seen the flash back.

"Mage Seth is telling me you're the one who killed her in the past, that is why you won't let her soul rest until he comes back, and you want me to, I admit what I am now, however you just take her from me again," he snapped.

Saran was shocked that Seto was able to remember what she did 5000 years ago. "I am impressed, but the thing is that Alec is dying from more then just me, she is also dying from a poison one that can't be cured," spoke Saran letting out an evil laugh.

"WHAT?" said Yugi who was now turning into Atem, "Why Saran, Why do this to Alec or Kisara?"

"Come on now, you and the Pharaoh, I can see your not going to understand, Kisara was your sister, and Mage Seth hid her behind your back," laughed Saran. "You see Atem, Alec is your little vassal's, older sister. Isn't that right Salomon Moto, you had Yugi's father bring her here to this very temple, 17 years ago were she was to be put to death for the almost successful assignation of her little baby brother, however some ones stopped her."

Yugi's Grandfather and Professor Hopkins stepped into the light of the temple, "Grandpa, is it true, what she is saying that my dad before he died came here with Alec to kill her?" asked Yugi.

Yugi's Grandfather looked down at Alec in Seto's arm, "Yes Yugi, she wasn't supposed to survive the cave in 17 years ago. We thought that she died but when I saw her here, I was wondering if it was really her. Alec as a child was not like any other of her age, she was smarter then the average baby girl. She was born not fair from this very place and when your father brought her here as a baby. She seemed to become something different and unusually bright but that was not all, for when she slept, she would do horrible acts of evil. After you were born she tried to kill you while you were a sleep and was caught just as she was about to stab you, but something stopped her that night. Your father thought it was best she come back here to change what ever happened to her. However there was a cave in and he died we didn't know what happened to Alec other that she may have died with your father."

Yugi's young eyes opened wide, he was not Atem anymore he was little Yugi again. "Grandpa why didn't you tell me that I had a sister, at one time?" asked Yugi confused, "Tea was that what you were trying to tell me?"

Tea nodded her head, "Yes Yugi, Alec fell sick before I could talk to her about it." Alec awoke enough to hear the conversation; she saw the confusion in her little brother's face.

"Yugi," she said slowly, "I should have told you as soon as I knew but that was four years ago. Just to let you know little brother, I been keeping an eye on you for a while, ever since you bet Seto the first time, but I couldn't, there was something I had to let you discover on your own, that you had a destiny of your own, I was never part of it," she said.

Alec's eye began to close again this time it was harder to keep them open, she then turned to Seto, "Seto, I guess this time it is finally good bye, I don't think I can wake up again," she said slowly.

Alec's eyes began to close now; Seto shook Alec, "Stay with me Alec," he snapped. Alec's eyes were rolling back to her head the whites of her eye were now showing. Seto, got to his feet with Alec in his arms, "Sara how could you do this to her, she was your step sister?" he demanded an answer.

Saran let out a laugh, "I am not Sara anymore, I am Saran fully now, you see I made a deal with Sara as I did Alec. The deal was that Alec would not die if she could get you to admit the truth that you are Mage Seth, but you denied several times, now Alec will DIE or should I say she is dead," she laughed.

Saran walked over to the sword, "Only a few chosen can really touch the sword but since I hold the millennium shield I can take the sword, now that its keeper is dead," she laughed reaching for it.

Seto took Alec's pulse, but there was none, Alec was dead, she was the only person he ever cared about, besides his brother, and she was now dead. Seto gently laid Alec's limp body to the ground, and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you but I am not going to lose you forever," he whispered

Seto's face was in rage, "Saran you back stabber, you killed Kisara and now you killed Alec. I will never forgive for what you did to me in the past but now in this time I have had it," he snapped.

An object now appeared in Seto's left hand, the millennium rod, which was last seen in Yugi's bag back at camp some how it found its way to Seto in the temple. The rod began to glow, "You won't touch that sword, you poured Kisara's blood with it 5000 years ago I am not about to let you do it to Alec not again, ever again!" yelled Seto.

A roar came from the top of the temple, the statue of the Blue Eyes White dragon began to break, released a real Blue Eyes White dragon.

"There is a problem Seto, you're too late to admit it, so I now control that dragon that sits on the top level of this temple and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Saran laughed devilishly.

"I don't think so," said a female voice behind Saran. Isis, but it was not the present Isis but the one from the past, Mage Isis. From out of the shadows, stepped two others behind her, "I won't let you destroy Seto like you did to his past form," said Mage Isis.

Saran let out a laugh, "PLEASE Isis, do you think I am afraid of you?" she laughed.

Isis's friends stepped into view, Mage Karim, and Shadi were next to her. "I may not but they have the power to judge you for your crimes," said Mage Isis. Saran had the look of complete fear on her face, and then an evil smile went across her face, "Nice illusion, I know there dead, because of Bakura.

Mage Isis smirked, "Ok Mage Karim is dead but Shadi still has his abilities of judgment," she said. Shadi held up the scale over Saran's head it tipped, meaning she was evil. "I am banishing you to the shadow realm Saran, like we should have done with you 5000 years ago after we learned of your treachery."

Saran laughed, "You, can't you forget that I live in a millennium item now, I will just be back in there before you could cast that spell then you would be sending Sara to shadow realm leaving her body lifeless and giving me full control," she laughed.

Everyone baffled, mouths dropped to the floor. "I win, Mage Isis, and everyone else losses," said Saran. "I won't let you take my sword that I gave to Mage Seth, to be used to destroy anything ever again," said a voice by the doorway.

Everyone looked a blue eyes white dragon of with a white tint stood in the doorway it was the size of a person. The dragon opened it mouth and fired a blast of white lighting towards Saran, who let out a laugh blocking it with her shield, "Please, Kisara you may have reverted back to your dragon form but you are still no match for me."

The blue eyes dragon winked at Seto, who was looking at the shield which was melting, "I think again, you shield is toast you can't take the sword now, and you have no place to run," said Kaiba.

Saran looked at the shield on her arm melted the attack nearly destroyed it. "NO!" she screamed taking the shield off.

"If I am going to the shadow realm so is Yugi, I have my powers to take others with me if I am ever sent, this was granted 5000 years ago to me by Atem and I am not about to lose my power," she screamed.

Atem/Yugi raised an eyebrow "Well since I gave you, got your powers 5000 years ago then I can take them away," spoke Atem.

Saran realized her mistake, "I forgot about you, Atem, you live inside little Yugi but if you kill me, then Alec stays dead, and Kaiba and you will duel as you did 5000 years ago, grief stricken Mage Seth," she laughed.

Seto looked down at Alec, "If killing her to stop you from getting millennium items and taking over the world then so be it," he snapped.

It was hard for Seto to admit it but he knew Alec had been dead for the last 10 minutes she was never coming back, now. Seto held up the millennium rod, he had no idea what he was doing, quickly realizing it was Seth doing the work Seto had no control over his own body.

"I am Mage Seto even if I don't think I am a nut case like the geeks here, but you killed the two women that meant the most to me, Kisara and Alec who in a way was the same person, now you are going to pay the price, Saran. I saw Marik put people in the shadow realm two years ago, and I will now do the same with you!" said Seto with a smirk.

The eye on the millennium rod began to glow when a voice came into Seto head, "STOP SET DON"T DO IT."

Seto saw another flash this time it was different, "WHAT THE! NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

Seto was standing outside of Gosaburo's mansion; he looked and saw Alec in the window looking down at him. He was back at his first day of living with Gosaburo, Mokuba was griping the tail end of his shirt, and Hobson walked them in.

Flash of Alec talking with Mokuba in the limo on the way back from the airport where they just picked up Sara.

Flash, Alec playing games with Mokuba, while Sara was out digging holes in the yard, Flash, Alec showing him her eye that was black and blue.

Flash, he was working on the game software with Alec back when they were teens.

Flash, Alec at the party for Devin Corporation, were he first realized that he even cared about her.

Flash, Alec getting into the limo leaving him at the party. Flash, he saw Alec limping up the stairs and cornered her in his arms having her confess that Gosaburo almost killed her the night before.

Flash, Alec in a pool of her own blood on the floor and he did nothing at first to stop Gosaburo from stabbing Alec a third time, but around the fourth time, he jumped Gosaburo.

Flash, Alec in the hospital bed resting peacefully while he listened to Sara read to Mokuba in a chair. Flash, He was handcuff to Alec while Gosaburo threaten to take her out of the hospital.

Flash, bring Alec food when she was hurt and could not get out of bed. Flash, of him taking Alec outside and to the tree limb calling, and then calling on the radio Sara and Pegasus to come get her.

Flash to years later at his 16th birthday party where he pick Alec out of a group of girls, "I knew I find you," he said in the flash back.

Flash, Alec lying next to him while they fell asleep in each other's arms that same night.

Flash, he awoke finding Alec had left without saying good-bye. Flash, to when he beat her in duel monsters, and giving him a kiss that night after dinner.

Flash, the two of them making out in Alec's room while she was hiding out there. Flash, Alec holding her arm in pain from the graze of the bullet and taken away by Sara.

Flash, Alec arguing with him on the video phone about Mokuba is kidnapping incident after it was all over.

Flash, Alec in his office three years later, with her hair down and introducing herself to Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey.

Flash, Alec's duel with Joey and her Meteor Black Dragon wiping him out. Flash, the two of them talking on the jet on the way to Egypt. Flash, Alec walking out of the tent as a mess, after there first night in Egypt.

Flash, Alec and him on the hilltop looking over the valley. Flash, the two of them spotting Sara, and the gang spying with night vision binoculars, and pulling out a pair of her own with a radio and Alec yelling at her sister. Flash, Alec laughing when they started kissing again.

Flash, Alec telling him that Yugi is her brother, and at the right time she would tell him. Flash, Alec walking out of Sara's tent drunk but tired. Flash, Alec collapses into his arms from the exhaustion and fever. Flash, Alec knocking him on the back of the head knocking Marik out at the same time.

Flash, Alec falling into his arm again this time would be her last. Flash, Alec screaming in pain then looking at Yugi admitting the truth then dying in Seto's arms.

Seto stumbled back a few steps but then looked up, at everyone. They all saw the memories too. "Seto?" asked Mokuba running into the cavern; Seto looked at his 16-year-old brother. "What," he snapped trying to gain control of his brain, which was spinning.

"I saw it too, Alec wouldn't want you to do this," said Mokuba. Seto looked at Saran who was standing with an evil smile on her face, "so what is it going to be Kaiba?" Saran egged him.

Seto did not know what to do his head was spinning, a voice came into his head again, "Seth, don't kill my sister, she doesn't know what she is doing she is being controlled," said the voice.

A flash again, Kisara was slowly dying in Seth's arms asking, for her guardian to be spared, "She was only trying to keep me from getting hurt, please don't kill her."

Seth took Kisara in his arms slowly, "I won't," he said. Kisara's eyes closed and the blue eyes white dragon came out of her body and went into his, which he placed into the stone tablet for him to call only.

Saran of the past stood outside of the Pharaoh and Kisara's tomb. "I can't believe what I have just done; I raised her ever since she was a child, like a big sister or a mother, now it has been wasted," she said feeling remorse for what she just did.

Seth then walked up holding the millennium sword, dressed as the new Pharaoh, "take her sword that she gave me and place it in the temple, when the time comes she will find me, and remind me, of who I am," he said.

In the present Seto let a tear fall down his face as he looked as Saran, "You did as I asked 5000 years ago, but you weren't to take her life again," he yelled. Seto aimed the rod at Saran again this time the eye did not glow, Yugi and the others were surprised that he was hesitating.

Breathing hard Seto could bring himself to do it, another memory flashed in his head. He was standing on the battlefield fighting Pharaoh Atem, Kisara was in his mind, "Seth, your friends don't do this, this isn't you, and you're being controlled fight it please Seth, please don't do this, your being controlled," she said.

Mage Seth fought to break the control of the millennium eye and he did. Kisara had saved him; in his mind from the darkness that was consuming him from losing her, she kissed him and disappeared.

Seto was still standing in the temple with the rod pointed at Saran, the blue eyes dragon was still in the doorway. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Isis, Mokuba, Odeon, Hopkins, Pegasus, and Yugi's grandfather stood next to Kaiba.

Shadi, Mage Isis, and Mage Karim, were by the wall where the shield once stood. Saran was by the sword, not moving, "so what are you going to do to me, Kaiba? Kill me, send me to the shadow realm, what?" sneered Saran.

Seto smirked, "No, I am going to show you something else, something that only Alec could make me do. I am going to show you mercy Saran, you are to leave the shield and Egypt and never bother any of us again."

Saran and everyone else was shocked, Seto not once in his life showed mercy to anyone. "Saran get out of her and never come back," said Seto.

Saran moved towards the doorway, the Blue eyes took off and watched her walk down the path. Saran then stopped at about half way towards the door. "I will say this Seto, you were never like Mage Seth, for the mercy is for the weak," she smirk turning throwing a small dagger at Seto.

The Dragon saw it and jumped in the way of it taking the hit. A screamed filled Seto's head, the vision of Alec blood soaked on the floor ran across his mind. "Kisara, Alec!" yelled Seto/Set as they split.

The blue eyes dragon dropped to the ground with a large crash. Seto ran to the dragon; Saran began to run, but as she was about to make it to the door, she stopped.

"I hope you know that Alec is dead and now is any chance of getting her back," she laughed. Seto filled with rage, and so was Yugi, Atem felt a power from, Yugi a power he never felt before.

Yugi stepped forward, "Seto may have shown you mercy but I won't be as nice," he snapped.

Yugi's eye burned with anger, he was not Atem anymore he was just plain Yugi. Yugi focused on Saran, who flew back toward them while trying to run the other direction.

Yugi was moving her with his mind, "I won't let you hurt another soul again, consider this a message from Alec, and myself, YOU LOSE!" yelled Yugi. Saran yelled in pain as she hit the ground hard.

"Yugi, if you kill me then Sara dies as well," Saran laughed.

Yugi looked at her, "That is why I am removing you and giving Sara back her body, to the shadow realm you go," he said.

Saran let out a scream then collapsed lifeless on the ground, Sara moments later began breathing again and opened her eyes. "She's gone," whispered Sara, sitting up slowly.

"Yugi," she said, "thank you," she jumped off the ground a little hurt and hugged Yugi.

Tea glared at them, "Hey, Sara get your grubby hands off my boyfriend," she snapped. Sara let go of Yugi, and looked at Tea, "Tea he just released me from Saran control, I am grateful, she had me for a long time under her powers, and I remember now her making me poison Alec, last night," she said turning to Seto, "I am sorry Kaiba," she spoke afraid of his wrath.

Seto, who was not listening, was by the blue eyes white dragon that was bleeding; slowly it turned into Kisara, to what she looked like 5000 years ago.

"Seto, I am sorry I couldn't save Alec," she said in a dying voice. Seto let himself give another tear, "Kisara was there any way to save her?" he asked.

Kisara nodded, "Yes, the sword, you can still save her but you have to kill me with the sword Seth. Alec's future abilities will be gone but at least she can live in peace while my soul goes to the shadow realm," said Kisara in a soft and quiet voice.

Seth pulled her up, "Kisara, I not losing you again," Seto was now looking like Mage Set from 5000 years ago.

Kisara smiled, "Set, you came back for me, but I guess I got you to admit who you were before I die again. Good bye my love," she said as she kissed him.

Mage Seth then looked at the sword, walked over, and took it out of the stone. He stood over Kisara, "Kaiba, has given up hope, and he wants to die, since Alec is gone, I don't see the point in you just dying alone," Set spoke. Kisara looked at him, "Then if you hurry, please so I don't have to suffer anymore," Kisara pleaded. Seth stabbed Kisara in the heart, blood covered the path were she lay.

Mage Seth pulled the sword out of her, "Good bye Kisara," who moments later dead in his arms. Everyone just stood there in shock but for some reason, they all could not move to stop him from what he did.

Mage Set then went back into his dormant state and Seto Kaiba took control again. He laid Kisara's dead body on the ground and picked up the sword, "And now it my turn," he said.

Seto took the dagger that stabbed Kisara and placed it on his abdomen and closed his eyes as he was about to push the knife through himself, a hand touched his.

Seto's eye popped open Alec was standing in front of him, alive. "Seto do you really want to be killing yourself now, when I am alive and well?" she asked sarcastically.

Seto dropped the knife and took Alec in his arms the two shared a very passionate kiss that they held for over five minutes. Seto did not care if everyone saw he was just happy to have Alec back, alive and smiling, as he never wanted to lose her again.

Yugi and everyone else turned their heads out of respect for the romantic moment.

Seto and Alec parted, "Alec how? I mean, you were dead for over 30 minutes at least," asked Seto putting her down.

Alec laughed, "Seto, you brought me back, when you admitted you were Mage Set, I was just barely alive and able to move, when the millennium rod came to you, Kisara was freed to her dragon and well the rest is history. Also the medicine that Marik gave me made me throw up all the poison that Saran made me drink," she laughed.

Yugi walked up, Kisara's body was gone, "Alec where is Kisara's body its not here anymore?" he asked.

Alec pointed up; a blue eyes white dragon and a Black Meteor dragon flew in circles above them. "Kisara is the Black Meteor Dragon and Mage Seto is the Blue Eyes White dragon.

Seto freed them both when he stabbed Kisara with the sword," Alec explained, "The Millennium Sword has the power to release souls from dying bodies. Seto, here was in pain because he though I was dead, so it is only natural that Seth was in pain as well so taking the sword was a way of taking his pain from his body, and Kisara was freed when he stabbed her," she finished, explaining how it all happened.

The two dragon landed at the top of the temple, Alec looked at Seto, "Now there is one little thing left to do," she said holding Seto. Seto looked up at the temple, "Yeah there is, only one thing left to do." Seto took Alec and dipped her sideways and kissed her hard, she let out a little moan, but enjoyed the kiss tremendously as everyone once again turned in respect again.

Odeon and Sara stood proudly next to Alec and Seto, whom were now also newlyweds kissing in front of 500 guests the next day to the end of the ceremony.

Alec let out a laugh when Seto and she parted faces, at the applauses coming from Yugi, Joey and Mokuba.

The weddings were complete, Seto had married Alec and Sara was now married to Odeon. Mokuba was Seto best man, and Marik was Odeon's best man. Tea was Alec's maids of honor as well as Sara's, since originally, it was going Alec for Sara but then they saw no point in one bride being the maid of honor.

Joey and Yugi were in the crowd of people that watched. At the beginning of the wedding, Pegasus gave Sara away since Seto was a groom now, and Yugi's Grandfather honored to hand Alec over to Seto, since he was her real grandfather right from the start. Marik had to not only play best man but also Minster to the wedding.

Mokuba was happy for his big brother; it was about time Alec and Seto got married. The reception everyone was eating cake, while Alec stood looking towards the direction of the cave, her blue and white hair blowing in the wind, in her silky white dress, she smiled to herself.

Seto snuck up behind her and hugged her, "Hey you should be eating cake," he said to her. Alec looked up at her husband, "Seto," she said calmly. Seto looked into her eyes, "Yes, Alec," he spoke thinking that she would say she was not hungry.

Alec closed her eyes, "Thank you, for everything," she smiled.

Seto smiled, and kissed her head while hugging her from behind, "Alec I promised to take care of you and I am keeping it, now and forever," he said.

Alec smiled again and kissed her husband on the lips. The two did not realize that Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were watching them. "Well looks like Kaiba won't need a duel disk anymore," joked Joey.

Mokuba turned towards Joey, "What do you mean Alec will let him duel." The two began to argue; Tea and Tristan looked at the ground, and shook their heads with sweat drops.

Yugi walked up a moment later, "Tea is it true what you said in the cave yesterday, about me being your boyfriend?" he asked.

Tea went red, she though for minute and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips, "Yes Yugi and I will always be here for you," she said. Yugi was glad to hear that. "I love you, Tea," he said.

Two laughs coming from behind them, Seto and Alec were laughing, at Tea and Yugi who were now making out. Mokuba and Joey were still yelling at each other and of course, Tristan left in the dust but then a very pretty girl walked by and he ran after her.

The group went back to the party where everyone waited for Alec and Sara to throw their banquets, Tea caught Sara's and Joey caught Alec's banquet. The two-step sisters laughed, Seto shook his head, "Now there is an odd couple, for you," he smirked.

Alec and Sara laughed even harder when, Seto and Odeon threw the graders, and were caught by Mokuba and Isis. Pegasus and Yugi's Grandfather, sat at the table thinking about their deceased wives, while watching Odeon and Seto whisk Alec, and Sara off their feet just as the party was ending.

"Well I see that I am no longer needed here so I will be going," said Pegasus standing up. Seto and Alec looked at him, Alec was hugging Seto and laughing, she let go and went to her step uncle.

"Thank you Max for everything," she said and gave him a huge hug, good-bye. Pegasus was a little embarrassed, "Your welcome Alec, I better leave," he said walking away.

Alec turned and watched her uncle walk away, "Max before I forget I have a surprise for you," she said.

Pegasus turned and faced his step niece, Alec called, "Oh Auntie," she cried. Pegasus almost went into shock; Cecilia Pegasus stepped out from behind a tent her long golden hair was down to waist and wearing a silky white gown.

Max smiled, "Alec you didn't did you?" he asked. "Seto did it, well um we both did it, actually," said Alec. "You planed to use millennium items and my husband's hologram technology to bring her back well we decided to do it for you," she smiled.

Max looked at his niece, and hugged her hard, "Thank you Alec," he said. He let go of her and embraced Cecilia, kissing her all over her, face checking to see if he was dreaming.

Yugi stood in shock, "Ok Alec how did you and Kaiba pull that one off?"

Alec and Seto laughed, "Well it was all Alec's idea," said Seto giving Alec all the credit.

Alec scoffed, "Well really it was Kisara's you see she was able to form inside her Ka a new body so all Seto and I did was use what was left of the millennium shield and there you have it Cecilia is back," she said.

Joey scratched his head, "Alec I still don't get it." Alec let out a sigh, "Cecilia was the millennium shield's keeper in the past, not Saran, so naturally it would be her monster of today. In other word so that you can understand better Joey; Seto and I used what was left of the millennium shield to summon Cecilia and since she had been dead for so long we couldn't put her soul back into her body. Sara and I been working on a robot for some time now when we made look like Cecilia. We used the shield with Saran's help and then after placing her soul in to the robot. Well, as you can see she is flesh and blood now because of the shield," Alec finished and her jaw hurt from talking so much.

(Not really doable but hey I can imagine can't I)

The sun was coming down over the valley, Odeon and Sara decided to go to where they were going to living and spend the night there, which was all the way back over the tomb which, Isis, himself and Marik grew up in, it was also a small house above the tomb.

Alec and Seto decided to stay at the site; Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba had to go with Yugi's Grandfather and Hopkins to a hotel because they were catching a flight in the morning and since Seto brought the blue eyes jet, Alec and him could hang around for a while. Pegasus and Cecilia were taking their own private jet back home to Duelist Island the next morning.

Everyone stayed to clean up, then went to there bed at their designated places. Alec and Seto went for a walk figuring that they would wait a little while before they do something they had been longing to do for a while now ever since they both said, "I do." The pair walked up to the hillside which Alec and Seto first confessed that they loved each other to their faces.

Alec carried a bag with something in it, the millennium rod, sword, both their decks, and two duel disks. Seto and Alec sat down on the hill and watched the sun in its last hour before nightfall covered the valley below.

Alec and Seto sat there holding each other; of course, they were not in their wedding closes anymore but the clothes that they had in their bags. Alec was wearing a black shirt and jean pants. Seto was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, the two cuddled for a while they were both happy to be finally together, and this time nothing was going to stand in their way.

Kisara was gone, Seto accepted his past and was glad that Alec was alive and well because of it.

"Seto," spoke Alec after an hour of complete silence, "What do you think about if you and I took a walk down to the cave one last time before we go to bed?" Seto hugged Alec tight, "I don't see why not besides I think our two dragons down there will want to know what you and I did all day."

He nipped at Alec's ear, as she turned her head and placed her self over him, "Seto Kaiba, are you saying we should do it before we visit our past selves?" asked a sarcastic Alec, who then kissed her husband hard, and fell on him.

The two laughed for while, Alec had not seen Seto so happy, and the same was for her the two could never be happier. Seto kissed Alec and the two rolled in the dirt kissing for a few moments until they were all dirty. "I think were going to have bath in the river to get clean," said Seto with a smirk.

"Seto!" said Alec, Seto went to a dumb, look on his face. "Alec I am you husband now, and I have that privilege of seeing you naked," he smirked. Alec smiled, "But not until later tonight Kaiba," she leaned down and kissed her husband. The two were in love and not letting go.

Alec and Seto decided it was time to go down to the cave before it got too late in the evening. Alec opened the doors of the cave; she lit the touch and put it in the stream. The fire ran all around the cavern two moving objects seen on top of the temple, the blue eyes white dragon and a Meteor Black dragon flew down to Alec and Seto as they entered.

The blue eyes dragon landed near the entrance, as for the meteor dragon stayed at the top of the building. Seto walked up to the blue eyes dragon, which then transformed into Mage Seth, the meteor dragon landed next to him and changed into Kisara. "What brings you two down here?" Mage Set asked Alec and Kaiba.

Kisara hit him on the arm for asking a dumb question, he knew the answer. "Alec, Kaiba what can we do for you two?" asked Kisara.

Alec spoke first, "Well thought that I might tell you that Sara and Odeon are married, and also the Max has Cecilia back safe and sound the Millennium shield is destroyed and I also think Seto and I should get these items to their proper places," said Alec. She pulled out the millennium rod and sword.

Kisara nodded, "a wise choice Alec but once you put that sword back this cave will destroy its self along with me and Set. You won't be able to see the future, at least not as well as before," warned Kisara.

Alec nodded, "Kisara, you want to be free and live with Seth in the after life that is fine with me and putting the sword back is the best way to do it," she said.

Kisara agreed, "You know me too well Alec, Seto this is a choice you can make as well," offered Kisara. Seto shook his head, "Kisara, Yugi still needs the millennium rod, but I though it would be nice to at least let my past half hold it one last time."

Seto took the rod from Alec and handed it to Mage Set. "Thank you, you're right Yugi still needs this and it was never meant to rest with the sword, Kisara and I will still be together as long as you two have each other," Seth spoke. A

Alec and Seto nodded, and told them the other news, "Kaiba and I are married now, and Kisara you were right I was going to die before Seto would marry me," said Alec with a smirk on her face.

Kisara raised an eyebrow, "I know but I also told you that you were going to throw yourself off a cliff to do it," she said. Seto turned in shock, Alec looked at him "I had the dream back when I was in the hospital for my stab wounds," explained Alec.

Kisara eyebrows popped up, "That reminds me Alec hand me the sword, I need to do something," she said. Alec gave the sword to Kisara, "Come with me inside of the temple real quick, I have to do something that might make Seto a little happier tonight also put something behind you both," said Kisara. Alec and Kisara left and went inside the temple while the two men stood there with funny looks on there faces.

"What does she have planned bigger breasts?" said Seto to Mage Seth; the two men shook their heads. Seth looked at Kaiba, "don't think about it, Kisara got something more for you, obviously," spoke Seth in a deep voice.

"I will take good care of her," Seto said to Mage Set, "I promise." Mage Set looked at Kaiba, "Seto, it not that you just take care of her but protect her, Kaiba, I failed in that and I don't want you making my mistakes," he said.

Seto looked at the ground, "I failed once too, you should know that you been in my head all this time, I should have never let Gosaburo beat her, not even after I found out," he said.

Mage Set nodded, "Yeah, I was kind of the reason you held back at the last moment, I kept seeing Kisara when Alec would get hurt and I didn't know what to do about it," he said.

Seto looked at Mage Set, "I won't fail again I promise," vowed Seto. Alec and Kisara came out of the temple a few minutes later, Alec looked the same to Seto; Alec signaled that the men should come inside.

The interior of the temple had changed from being dark and dank to light and golden. Alec walked up to Seto, "I think we should put this thing in together," she said handing Seto the sword, he looked at Kisara and Set, "I think all four of us should do this."

Seth, Kisara, Alec and Seto took the sword and placed it inside the stone. Alec felt a little tired from the moment it hit the bottom of the fitting and almost fainted. Seto caught her, "I think it is time Alec and I left, this place is going to collapse the minute those doors shut on the other side," spoke Kaiba.

Seth and Kisara waved good-bye as Alec and Seto ran for the stone doors the last thing Kaiba and Alec saw of them. The temple pyramid collapsed and closed in on itself, the last thing Seto and Alec saw of it was a pile of dust that filled the cave, and caused the stone doors to collapse as they ran out. Seto and Alec looked at each other as they were now a safe distance from the cave.

Alec took Seto's hand and began to walk back to camp were a surprised awaited them; Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Isis, Mokuba, and Marik where standing with their arms folded. "It's about time," said Tristan.

Alec looked at them, "What are you guys doing here; I thought you were going to a hotel?" They all shook their heads at the same time, "Yeah we were at a hotel," said Yugi, "but we wanted to check on Seto and you, you know like a little brother should," he said.

Mokuba nodded, obverse Yugi had been talking about begin a brother with him. Alec laughed, "Yugi I will be fine now as for all of you Seto and I have some serious business we need to get to that been long over due for quite some time so bye. Oh and Yugi, I taking back my spot in the tent don't think you would mind since you and everyone else is suppose to be in hotel bed, or do Seto and I have to go and get one?" joked Alec.

The entire gang, by the time Alec finished talking were in Marik's jeep, "Well see you when you get back to Domino, you two have fun now," said Isis.

Alec and Seto waved them good-bye as they drove out of site. Seto took Alec by surprise by grabbing her around the waist then lifting her into his arms, and kissed her. The two then went to the tent, where this writer will tell no more for now.

End of Part 1

* * *

**Darkstar71**: Well the next chapter is here, and sadly it will be a few days before I get Part 2 done to be uploaded, for I am feeling under the weather, darn cold (cough) anyways hope you stick around for part 2 which I haven't named yet, but it's a bit longer then this one.

**Twilight Memories: **Well Saran turned out to be the villain in this story pretty, neat how I came up with that lol. Well hope you stick around for part 2 I won't put it up for a little while because I am sick sorry about that, keep an eye on my profile for updates on it ok.

Well I would like to thank everyone reading this story and hope you come to read part 2 for now I am going to go crawl in bed and lay there sick as I am. Look at my profile for any new information on UPDATES and NEW Stories coming soon. Until then this is Yugikid saying I am sick and out of here.


End file.
